


After All

by stony1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Asgard, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Feels, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Odin's A+ Parenting, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Jarvis, Smut, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, thor is not a good bro actually...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 51,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero: a person, typically a man, who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities.</p><p>That's what it says in the dictionary. Courage. Natasha Romanoff. Clint Barton. Achievements. Bruce Banner. Tony Stark. Nobility. Steve Rogers. Thor Odinson. Being a hero takes everything you have. Not many people are cut out for it. Behind every hero there is a story of his or her struggle to become one. You know them. We know their struggles. We know they avenge us. We know they always will. But a hero goes through their struggles. A hero has his or her tragedy. Even after they become our Avengers. A hero doesn't always survive their struggles. A hero doesn't always win. Sometimes a hero... needs a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Sir you have visitors." 

Tony Stark quirked an eyebrow. Visitors? The hell? Who even visited him anymore? "Who is it J?" 

"They've asked me to conceal their identities for the time being Sir. Diagnostics show only 5% of a threat." 

Tony huffed. "5% my ass J.A.R.V.I.S." He immediately summoned the armor. "Let em' up." 

Tony aimed his hands toward the elevator, waiting for the (possible) threat to appear. The elevator dinged and stopped as he readied himself. He was about to shoot when he saw a familiar red, white and blue shield. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, putting his arms down. 

Natasha smirked and walked forward, out of the elevator. "Good to see you too Stark." 

Steve, Bruce, and Clint walked out of the elevator, it closing behind them. Clint chuckled. "Love what you've done with the place." 

Tony rolled his eyes, faceplate moving up. "Yea well after it was trashed I decided to make it a little different." 

Bruce smiled lightly. "It looks great Tony." 

Tony couldn't help but smile just a bit. He had a soft spot for the scientist. "Hey big guy, how's it going?" 

Bruce blushed slightly at the nickname. "Ugh, yea its good." 

"J, get this armor off will you." 

"Certainly Sir." 

The armor immediately began to peel away piece by piece until finally Tony stood alone, facing the others. "So?" 

"So what?" asked Natasha. 

"Well you guys show up randomly, months after that jackass was here, out of the blue. What do you want?" 

Steve was the one to step forward, after a long period of silence. "We want to remain a team." 

Tony looked at him like he was insane. "Never realized we weren't." 

"Being a team means being around for each other. We can't exactly do that if we all live miles away." 

Tony was confused for a while longer. Then he realized what was happening. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and smirked. "You want to live here don't you?" 

"Being together as a team would benefit us." 

"What makes you think I'm going to say yes." 

Steve looked over at Natasha and then to Bruce. "I wasn't the one that thought you would." 

Tony bristled but recovered quickly. "Wow I almost die saving Manhattan and I'm still not worthy of the great Captain America's check." 

Steve narrowed his eyes. "Sorry if you're still arrogant and cocky." 

"Boys, boys settle down." said Clint in a mocking voice. 

Natasha threw him a look but stepped forward. "Look Stark we're not telling you you have to, we're asking." 

"Besides that, we figure you'll want to talk to Pepper about it first." said Bruce with a small shrug. 

"No. I won't." said Tony lowly, glaring at Bruce. Bruce was somewhat shocked, never really having been the object of Tony's wrath. "Ms.Potts won't need to be consulted for this." 

Everyone went quiet, not sure what to say or do. Bruce was the one to speak. "I didn't know... I'm sorry." 

Tony sighed deeply, running a hand over his face and going over to the bar. He poured himself some Scotch and gestured that the others could have if they wanted. Clint was the only to take him up on the offer. "What happened?" asked Clint, downing his glass and then going for another. 

"She's not exactly fond of her boyfriends almost killing themselves even if it is to save the world." 

"Shit she broke up with you for saving the world?" 

Tony chuckled ruefully. "Can't please em' right?" 

Clint raised his glass to that. 

Tony sighed again, looking between the team. Steve was rigged as always. Always so prim and proper, back straight, shield slung proudly behind him. Bruce was always skittish. He was looking around nervously, ringing his hands like he did when he felt out of place. Natasha just looked bored, arms crossed and looking at Tony as he studied her. Clint was probably the most relaxed at the moment, leaning against the bar and sipping at the Scotch he held. 

"You'll all need to pick out a level and start looking at some furniture." 

Clint smirked. "I knew you'd say yes." 

Tony rolled his eyes but smirked. "Yea yea I'm a push over. Now come on, let's find a level for each of you." 

"A level?" asked Steve.

"Well yea, you're going to need a level to live in." 

"I assumed we'd have rooms." 

Tony chuckled. "You obviously aren't used to me yet. You'll be able to furnish and decorate your own level, which will be yours until you realize how crazy I am and move out. You also have access to everything in the tower. Speaking of which, J?" 

"Yes Sir." 

"Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers. Undenied restriction to all in the tower at any moment unless stated otherwise. Except for the lab, only Bruce for that." 

"Of course Sir." 

Bruce looked at him, eyes wide. "What- me? Why?" 

Tony smirked. "You'll be fun to have around, you actually speak English." 

Bruce didn't bother arguing, knowing it was futile. "If you don't mind me asking, what else is there in the tower?" 

"Mind you? Hell I was hoping you would. We've got practically everything. We've got two restaurants on the bottom floors, we've got a gym, we've got a pool, we've got an in house movie theater, a garage, and, a new addition from after the invasion that I think you'll like." 

"Me? Why? Tony if its something to startle me I don't think that's very-" 

Tony waved his hand. "Nothing like that. I call it the zen level. I figured if you ever had to Hulk out in New York and I was around it'd be good for afterwards." 

Bruce smiled shyly, blushing. "Well I'll be happy to check it out." 

Tony nodded and then looked at the others as they walked towards the elevator. "Obviously you guys are going to be able to get anything you want in your rooms, I don't really care about the cost." he waved towards Steve. "I've got something for you in the gym." 

Steve cocked an eyebrow. "What?" 

"After the invasion I got bored and decided to do an experiment. Well more than one but anyway, I'm pretty sure it worked but we'll figure out I guess." 

Steve eyed him suspiciously but nodded. "Alright then." 

Tony smirked. "Calm down boy scout, ain't gunna hurt you." Steve just glared. Tony kept his smirk. "Clint and Natasha where a little harder. Natasha was the worst. But I've got a separate gym set up for you Clint, and Natasha I've got a level set up for you." 

"Hey why do Bruce and Natasha get their own levels?" whined Clint jokingly. 

"Because I actually like them." shot back Tony. 

Clint smirked. "You know you love me Tony." 

"Yea, you keep telling yourself that." They piled into the elevator. 

"Floor Sir?" 

"What do you guys want to do first? You hungry?" Tony asked, looking around at the team. 

Clint nodded. "Yea, me and Tasha have been out all morning looking around for these two. Wouldn't mind some food." 

Bruce nodded shyly. "Yea, if that isn't a bother." 

Tony looked toward Steve who was looking at the door, effectively shutting him out. "Steve." 

Steve glanced at him and nodded briefly. "Yes.. please." 

Tony rolled his eyes lightly but didn't snap at Steve. "Alright, sure, we'll get some food. I haven't eaten in a while anyways. 

"Sixteen hours sir." 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yea thanks J. To level 2 will you." 

"Certainly Sir." 

The elevator began to move down and they settled into an awkward silence. Tony put his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. Natasha, who was leaning against the wall, rolled her eyes when he gave her a cheesy wink. Clint smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. Bruce looked a little flustered by the act, looking away, wringing his hands while his cheeks turned red. Steve ignored it. Tony, of course, didn't enjoy that. 

"Pssst." 

Steve clenched his jaw and stared straight ahead. 

"Pssssstttt" 

Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest, staring straight ahead. 

"Pssssssstttt Steeevvvee." 

Steve finally glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "What Stark?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Its Tony." 

"Sure Stark. Now what?" 

"You know, if you're gunna live here you'll have to like me at least a little." 

Steve huffed. "Sure." 

Tony whined. "Steve why don't you like me?" 

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question." 

"Well come on, I thought I proved you wrong when I went through that huge ass black hole and almost died." 

"Yea, well I still think you're-" 

"Floor Two Sir." 

The elevator stopped and Steve walked away, into the restaurant. Tony clenched his jaw, about to step out and yell, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw Bruce. 

"Hey, you shouldn't let him bother you. Just leave it." he said with a small smile. 

Tony allowed the tension to leak out of his shoulders, sighing deeply. He nodded and walked out, going up to the Hostess who smiled widely. 

"Good evening Mr.Stark. Wonderful to see you out and about. How many will that be?" 

Tony smiled warmly. "Evening Erica. Make it five."

She nodded and grabbed five menus. "Anyplace specific Mr.Stark?" 

"By the wall, will you?" 

"Certainly." She said, walking them over to a table that sat by a huge glass wall, overlooking the city. She placed the menus at the table as they sat. "Who would you like as your waiter today Mr.Stark?" 

"Who's available?" 

"Dylan and Tanner." 

"Waitresses?" 

"Emma and Allison." 

"Let's go with Tanner."

"Certainly, he'll be out in just a moment. Enjoy your meal Mr.Stark."

Tony nodded with a bright smile. Natasha looked at him suspiciously. "Since when are you so nice?" 

Tony shrugged. "She's a nice kid." 

Clint smirked. "In more ways than one?" 

Tony glared at him. "No. She's in college, only 21. She's just trying to make a living. Don't mess with her." 

Clint held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not going to touch her!" 

Tony chuckled and shook his head just as the waiter came around. 

"Good evening Mr.Stark. How are you?" asked the boy, a young man with brown hair and green eyes. He wasn't built but he wasn't scrawny, just thin, yet muscular. He smiled, creating dimples on his cheeks, his eyes bright. 

"Hey Tanner, nice to see you. I'm good, yourself?"

"Very good Mr.Stark, thank you. Its good to see you out after so long, and with company!" he looked at the others, eyes lingering on Steve just as bit longer than the others before going back to Tony. "The Avengers, correct?" 

"Yup. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and that one you're eyeing is Steve." Tony said with a smirk. 

Steve blushed brightly, hiding behind his menu. Tanner turned red down to his neck and cleared his throat. "May I interest you in any wines tonight Mr.Stark?" 

Tony chuckled. "No, not tonight. I'll have a Coke." 

Tanner nodded, turning his attention to Bruce, who was sitting next to Tony. "And you Sir?" 

"Ugh just water please." 

Tanner nodded, going around the table, ending with Steve. "And ugh you Sir?" 

Steve looked up from his menu and met Tanner's eyes. He blushed deeply. "Ugh, I'll ugh have a Coke please." 

Tanner nodded. "I'll be back in just a moment with your drinks and to take your orders." he said, hurrying away. 

As soon as he was out of earshot everyone was staring at Steve. He looked away, down at the table. "What?" he mumbled.

Clint smirked. "You like him!" 

"What?! No! I mean- of course not! I like woman, I'm a man I don't like men!" 

"Oh please, this isn't the 1900's anymore. You can like men if you want." said Tony. 

Steve shook his head. "You're insane." 

"He likes you." said Natasha. 

"Well it doesn't matter, I don't like him." said Steve defiantly. 

Tony chuckled. "Sure? I could get his number for you. He's 23." 

Steve looked at him to see if he was trying to embarrass him. For once Tony seemed genuine. "You... really think he likes me?" 

Tony smirked, but not in a rude away. "Definitely. So you want the digits?" 

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh.. yea, sure. Whatever." 

Tanner came around, holding a tray of drinks. He placed them down in front of each of them then pulled out his notepad and pen. "Mr.Stark, would you like to start?" 

"Actually, they've given me the pleasure of ordering for them." he said with a smirk. 

Not true but no one really minded. 

"I'll have the sirloin, medium well, mashed potatoes on the side. Bruce here will have the vegetarian korma, Natasha will have beef stroganoff with noodles, Clint will have the C.B.C.L.T. and Steve here will have The All American Burger." 

Tanner jotted everything down and then looked up at Tony. "Will that be all Mr.Stark?" 

"Ugh no, not exactly. Tanner how old are you?" 

Tanner looked at him a bit confused. "23 sir... is there a problem?" 

"No, no. Just asking. I have another question. You aren't required to answer if you don't feel comfortable." 

Tanner cocked his head slightly. "Um.. of course Mr.Stark." 

"What's your preference?" 

Tanner turned bright red. "Ugh... in what sir?" 

Tony smirked. "In sexes Tanner. You into men or women?" 

Tanner stared at him shocked, the blush creeping down to his neck. "I... men, sir."

Tony smiled wide. "Alright, good." he nodded towards Steve. "How's he?" 

Tanner blushed even brighter. "Sir?" 

"Well what do you think of Steve?" 

"He's... quite exquisite Mr.Stark." said Tanner softly.

Tony smirked. "Well leave your number with him before the end of the night, will you?" 

Tanner's eyes shot towards Steve and then back to Tony. "...Certainly Mr.Stark. Will that be all?" 

Tony nodded and Tanner walked off. Steve was blushing bright red. "Tony why'd you do that?!" he whispered sharply. 

Tony shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Hey, don't be mad! He said you're 'exquisite'." 

Steve rolled his eyes. Clint sat up with a chuckle. "Hey Tony, how'd you know what we all ate?" 

"Bruce loves Indian food, Natasha is Russian figured she'd like a taste of home, Steve's the all american boy scout, and you look like you want something classy but not classy enough to eat with a fork and knife." 

Clint laughed. "You pay attention more than I figured." 

Tony chuckled. "Yea, well I'm not all I appear to be." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finished dinner without much else happening, just some small chat. As they stood Steve sighed to himself. Tanner hadn't given him his number. Maybe he had just wanted to be polite? Maybe Steve had scared him off with his silence? He was shaken out of his thoughts by fingers touching his own. He blinked, looking towards the person who was touching him. 

Tanner stood there with a small, somewhat scared smile. "Hi.. It's Steve right?" 

Steve nodded, swallowing, not trusting his own voice. 

Tanner's cheeks turned a light pink. "Well you know I'm Tanner. I just... was T-Mr.Stark just joking before? I wasn't so sure?" 

Steve swallowed again, forcing himself to speak. "Ugh... no. He wasn't. I... told him I thought you where...." 

Tanner cocked his head, with a small smile. "I was what?" 

Steve wasn't sure what to call it? Handsome? Beautiful? "Cute." he settled. 

Tanner's smile widened. "Thank you. I.. well here." he handed Steve a napkin with his number on it. "Call me sometime? Maybe we could grab a coffee or something?" 

Steve nodded. "Y-yea. That'd be great." 

Tanner blushed, tiptoeing to kiss Steve on the cheek, pulling back just as soon as his lips touched his skin. "See ya around Steve." he said softly, hurrying off to the back. 

Steve just stood there in shock until Tony clapped a hand on his back. "You can thank me now or after you get laid." 

Steve shook his head and started walking off towards the elevator. 

"I'll take that as later!" said Tony, walking after him, along with the others. 

"You're never going to get that thanks Stark!" 

"Yea, yea I'll remember you said that."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows that he's not what Steve believes he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave Kudos and comments! If you feel as though I'm missing something, inform me, I'd appreciate it! Hope you enjoy!

"Alright now that Steve's got a lover and we're all stuffed, what are we doing?" asked Clint with a smirk as the Avengers, minus Thor, settled into the elevator. 

"Well," started Tony. "There are exactly 20 levels that aren't being used. That'd be Levels 17 to 37. And I'm 38. The lowest level is the garage, but I don't really count that as a level since its underground. The first level is really just used as a sort of welcome, make sure no one I don't want in can get in. Level Two you know, Level Three is a really fancy restaurant. Levels Four to Ten are some businesses, they're pretty cool, check em' out if you have a chance. Eleven is the gym, twelve the pool, thirteen the theater, fourteen Natasha's floor, fifteen is the ball room for fancy party's Ms.Potts insists we'll have one day, and sixteen is the zen level.

"If you guys ever forget where things are, J is always around to direct you." 

Clint laughed. "I don't think I'll ever remember any of that." 

Tony smirked. "You'll get used to it. Anyway, what do you want to do? See about finding each of you a level? Or maybe seeing what your surprises are? By the way, we'll need to take a car down to everyone's previous residences so we can get your stuff. One by one though, I'm not dealing with all of you at once." he said, although he was really teasing. 

"Do you just enjoy hearing your own voice?" asked Steve, rolling his eyes. 

Tony glared but then smirked. "Yea, maybe I do. Do you like hearing Tanner's?" 

Clint stifled a chuckle as Steve turned bright red. "You're a jack ass Tony." he said, shaking his head. 

Tony smirked. "Yup!" 

Natasha rolled her eyes. "As much as I like to watch you all bicker, I'd like to do something instead of stand in this elevator." 

Bruce chuckled softly. "Honestly? I'd like to check out what you've done Tony. If everyone else doesn't have objections of course." 

Clint shrugged. "I don't care." 

Natasha nodded. "At least we'll be doing something."

Steve exhaled. "Yea, fine, sure." 

"Cool!" said Tony with a smile. "J, to the gym." 

"Certainly sir." Jarvis responded as the elevator began to move.

"Hopefully what I made will work." Tony said, directing it towards Steve. "I think you'll find it pretty beneficial." 

Steve glared just slightly. "This better not be a god damn trick." 

"Oh shit, using God's name in vain. You're going to hell for that." Tony teased. 

Steve just shook his head, looking away. Tony took that as a victory, turning to look ahead with a satisfied grin. 

The elevator stopped and Tony stepped out, waving a hand for the others to follow him. "Hopefully you aren't disappointed." he mumbled as he picked up a remote and hit a few buttons. A short distance away a punching bag lowered from the ceiling. 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, walking over and putting a hand on it. "Nice gesture, but I'm going to break this off the chain pretty fast when I get in the zone. Could break it right now if I tried." 

Tony smirked. "No, I don't believe you could." 

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I've broken more than a hundred." 

"This isn't like a regular one Steve." 

Steve looked at him like he was crazy. Shaking his head, he removed his jacket and tossed it towards the ground. He then began to punch the bag with all his might. Thinking about the war. Thinking about everyone he had lost. His mother. Doctor Erskine. Bucky. Peggy. 

He hit the bag, expecting it to fall, hit the far wall like all the others. It never did. He looked at Tony, confused. "How...?" 

Tony smirked triumphantly, pointing to the chain. "Adamantium. Stronger than any old metal, practically indestructible. Was actually working on making a body for Jarvis with it someday." 

Steve stepped back, examining the chain. "Its... I.. Thanks. It'll come in handy." 

Tony smiled brightly. "No problem. I should be thanking you. Gave me something to do for quite a while." 

"How did you even get your hands on adamantium?" asked Bruce curiously. 

Tony smirked. "I have my ways bud." Bruce shook his head, somewhat dumfounded but left well enough alone. Tony clapped his hands. "Now for Clint here." He walked over to a separate part of the gym. "Clint come here." he said as the others followed over. 

Clint walked forward warily. "Well what'd you do?" 

"First of all." Tony pressed a button on a remote, a shelf rising. On it there where several bows, and several arrows, each labeled. "Try this one, will you?" said Tony, grabbing a bow and a sheath of arrows. "These are some simple ones. Tick, tick, boom." 

Clint smirked, looking over everything. "Pretty cool. Thanks." 

"Oh this isn't it. That room there is yours." said Tony, pointing.

Clint walked over, opening the door and looking around. "What is this?" he called. 

Tony pressed a button and things started to move inside. A training sequence. Clint smiled enthusiastically, taking the bow and shooting. "Tick, tick-" the arrow blew up, destroying the target. "Hey cool, I'm going to use that now!" 

Tony laughed, allowing him a few more shots before turning off the sequence, Clint coming out. "Hella cool Tony! Thanks a ton!" 

Tony nodded. "No problem, glad you like it. New arrows to come." He turned to Natasha. "Now to Level Fourteen." 

"Something tells me I should be worried." 

Tony pouted. "They liked their gifts! You'll like yours." 

Natasha sighed. "Fine, alright. Let's go." 

They went up to Level Fourteen. 

"You where much harder than those two, but I think I did a pretty good job." said Tony with a small smile as they exited the elevator. 

It was as though the level was split in half. One side was nearly black everything, reds spilling out from time to time. The other side had some softer reds and browns about. 

"What is this?" asked Natasha, poorly hiding her curiosity. 

"Which side do you want to start on?" asked Tony with a small smile. 

Natasha studied both. Then walked toward the darker side. 

"Well, this side is for training. You have your martial arts training, your hands on training, your gun handling. Staffs, daggers, everyday items. You also have the best trainers on hand at any moment, and several specialists." 

Natasha looked around silently. Then looked towards the other side, walking over. "And this?" 

"This is your spa. I know you aren't anything like some girls who like to be pampered. But being that you do look good you have to like it in some way. There's a hot tub, a masseur when wanted, manicures, pedicures, hair dressers. A ton of other stuff that I really don't know too much about. Anything you want is here for you and if not, all you have to do is tell me." 

Natasha looked at everything. Tony held his breath for a long while. Natasha looked back at him. For the very first time a genuine smile was directed his way from a woman he never thought would give him any more than a glare.

"I'm pleasantly surprised. I never thought you'd actual do something like this. Never realized you could get me, like this." 

Tony smiled brightly. "Wasn't sure you'd like it at all. Took me a while. I'm glad you do. Like I said, anything at all that you might want put in here, you just ask." 

Natasha nodded, looking over her level once again. 

"Haven't seen her like this in a while." said Clint to Tony. "Thanks." 

Tony nodded, smiling widely. "Team, remember?" he said. He looked at Bruce. "Your turn big guy." 

They all went into the elevator, going up one level. As the door opened they where met with the sound of water. 

Everyone allowed Bruce to step toward first, slowly walking into the actual room. What he saw brought tears to his eyes. A nice sized waterfall was the main focus, ending in a pond surrounded by greenery. There where yoga mats set up, two on each side of the lake. A small table was set up on the side, a small stove and a shelf containing as many soothing teas as Tony could find. The rest of the space was devoted to meditation, nothing much else around. When he looked towards his right, at the wall his heart nearly stopped and he fought to keep the tears from falling. He sniffed softly and a hand enveloped his shoulders. 

"I can paint over it." said Tony quietly. 

Bruce shook his head, Tony's words the last thing to push him over the edge. He bit back a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. The wall, painted a bright green, had huge white letters printed on it. It read: "Accept your inner demons for they are a part of you, and therefore are beautiful." 

"I'm sorry.. I thought you'd like it Bruce. I'm sorry." said Tony, hugging the crying doctor. 

Bruce couldn't hold back this sob, now embarrassed and ashamed. He never lost control of his emotions like this. He forced himself to speak. "I d-do." he said shakily. 

Tony pulled back just slightly, smiling lightly. "Jesus Bruce, you're like a teen with all this emotional imbalance." 

Bruce didn't know whether to laugh or to sob, ending up doing both, and pulling Tony into a hug. After he had sobered a bit he pulled back, taking deep breaths. "Sorry. Didn't expect to react that way. Its beautiful. Thank you." 

Tony smiled brightly. "Glad you like it. Anything you want to add or chuck will be automatically dealt with. If you don't like the quote, I can paint over it." 

Bruce shook his head. "No, no. Its wonderful. Absolutely perfect." 

Tony nodded, his smile warm. He had a soft spot for the doctor. He knew what it was like to deal with inner demons. 

Clint stepped forward. "Well, now that that's over..." 

Tony turned toward him. "Yea, let's go see the levels." 

Steve nodded. "I think we should all be near each other." 

"So what, take the four levels beneath mine? Actually five. I've got to make one for Thor." said Tony, walking towards the elevator. 

"Yes, if that wouldn't be a problem." 

Tony shrugged. "Whatever you guys want. Its just empty space right now." 

They pilled into the elevator once again. 

"J, up to Level 34. I'll just skip 33 for now, it can be Thor's. I'll decorate it to suit him myself." 

The elevator began to ascend. 

"So... is everyone happy with their gifts?" asked Tony after a few moments of quiet. 

Clint chuckled. "Thought that was obvious." 

Tony smiled, pleased with the outcome. "Was worried someone wouldn't like there's." 

Bruce shook his head. "You put a lot of thought into everything. We all really appreciate it." 

The elevator stopped and opened. They all walked out and into the level. 

"Out of the levels left this is one of the more simple ones. Its obviously not decorated as of yet, none of them are. Like I said you'll be able to decorate, at my expense of course." 

The four Avengers looked around quietly. The level, although a apparently the more simple one, was beautiful. It had a master bedroom, a huge living room, a kitchen, and a beautiful bathroom. 

"So, do you guys know which of you are getting it?" asked Tony after they came back to the living room.

They each looked at each other and then back at Steve. He smiled slightly. "It's best suited for either me of Bruce. In my opinion." 

Bruce nodded. "Honestly? I think it'd be best for you. Its pretty simple. And... its farthest from Tony." 

Tony huffed. "Yea, perfect. Let's go to the next level." 

The next two levels where taken by Clint and Natasha. They where very similar to Steve's but had a few extra rooms. 

"Well then, that means you get 37." Tony directed towards Bruce. 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Yea, looks like it." 

The elevator opened and they entered the level. Bruce looked around silently. Tony smiled lightly. "I'm sorry. Know its not much your style." 

Bruce shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No... not at all. Its so fancy." 

Tony nodded. "It was mine while they where working on my permanent one. We can downgrade it if you like." 

Bruce sighed. "No, I'll just make it more like me when decorating." 

Tony nodded with a smirk. "I'll take you out shopping myself. It'll be fun to have some company for once." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Yea, that'd be nice." 

Tony turned towards the others who where waiting nearby the elevator. "Alright. Everyone's got a floor. They'll all be ready in a few days, if you guys work on finding what you want." 

"So what are we going to do until then?" asked Natasha curiously. 

Tony shrugged. "You can crash in my level or I'll get you guys hotel arrangements." 

"I think I'll stay here." said Clint with a shrug.

Natasha nodded. "He stays, I stay." 

Tony looked at Bruce. "You big guy?" 

"If its alright... I'd like to stay here." 

"Course it's alright." Tony said with a bright smile. He turned toward Steve. "You Cap?" 

Steve shrugged. "I'll stay." 

Tony nodded. "Cool. I'm usually in the lab so I'll sleep down there. There's a sofa bed down there too. That leaves three people who need somewhere to sleep. There's my bedroom, and the couch in the entertainment room." 

"I'll take the sofa bed in the lab if its all the same." said Bruce softly. 

Tony smirked. "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together big guy." 

Bruce blushed slightly. "Yea, I guess. Let me know if its a bother." 

Tony shook his head. "Never will be, trust me." 

"Since Natasha is the only female she should get the bedroom." said Steve. 

Natasha shrugged. "No objections. Clint will share with me since there's no where else." 

Clint nodded. "We're used to it anyways." 

Steve nodded. "Its settled then. I'll take the couch." 

Tony shrugged. "Fine with me." He checked his watch. "Its pretty late, and you've all had a long day. You guys ready to turn in?" 

Natasha nodded. "Yes, we all need some rest." 

They went into the elevator and went up to the next level. Tony showed Natasha and Clint to the bedroom first. "Clint, feel free to use any of my clothes if you want to change. Natasha some of Pepper's old stuff is in the last draw." said Tony waving to the dresser. 

"Thanks Tony." said Clint with a small smile. 

"It means a lot." 

Tony smiled slightly. "Teams stick together." He went to his draw and pulled out an a few things. "Goodnight, and remember if you need anything, J.A.R.V.I.S is always around to help." 

"Goodnight." replied the two in unison. 

Tony nodded and left. He stopped by a closet, pulling out a sheet and an extra pillow before returning to Bruce and Steve. He handed the pillow and sheet to Steve. "Sorry there's nothing better for you right now."

Steve shook his head. "Slept in worse, don't worry about it." 

Tony offered him an oversized T-shirt. "Only thing I could find. Probably more comfortable than a button down." 

Steve took the T-shirt gratefully. He looked at Tony for a few moments. "I always seem to misjudge you." 

Tony shrugged with a small, somewhat sad, smile. "Yea, I'm used to it. Night Cap." 

Steve sighed softly, feeling pretty bad about the whole situation. "Goodnight Tony." 

Tony turned and went to the elevator, followed by a silent Bruce. "The lab J." 

"Certainly Sir." replied J.A.R.V.I.S as the elevator began to move downward. 

They where quiet for a few levels. 

"Tony?" 

"Hm?" 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

Tony smirked, glancing at Bruce. "You just did, but go on." 

Bruce blushed slightly. "Ugh well... I wanted to know... Why do you care?" 

"About what exactly?" 

Bruce shrugged. "Well about me." 

Tony looked at him more fully. "Because I think people don't take the time to get to know you. They're scared. They think you're going to Hulk out on them at any given time. But I trust you. I think you've got a lot more control than you think sometimes. Besides, you're pretty damn cool." 

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "I've never been called that before." 

"What, cool?" 

Bruce nodded. "Nerd, geek, introvert, maniac. Those are more common." 

Tony shook his head. "You're fucking cool, okay? You're cool, and smart and a great guy. People are idiots." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Thank you Tony." 

Tony shrugged. "No problem." 

"The lab Sir." 

The elevator opened and Tony walked in, waving for Bruce to follow him. "You're taking the bed. I'm taking the sofa bed." 

"Tony you don't have to-" 

"I know I don't. I want to, alright? Don't argue." 

Bruce sighed but nodded, knowing it wasn't worth the fight. He sat on the edge of the bed with a small sigh. 

Tony tossed him a shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Luckily you'll fit into most of my stuff. You don't seem like the type to sleep in boxers."

Bruce laughed. "Yea, I'm not." 

He was about to ask where the bathroom was when Tony took off his pants. 

"Ugh..." 

"See, I am the type to sleep in boxers. Sorry." said Tony with a smirk. He turned and took off his shirt, replacing it quickly with a black T-shirt.

Bruce cocked his head. "You turned away to take off your shirt but not your pants." 

Tony shrugged. "Yea." 

Bruce left it at that. He never realized Tony was self conscious about anything. Much less the arc reactor. Bruce quickly changed when Tony began to take out the sofa bed. 

Tony settled in with a relaxed sigh. "Been a while since I actually slept." 

Bruce shook his head. "That's not good for you Tony." 

Tony chuckled, eyes already drifting closed. "Yea I know. Force of habit." 

Bruce shook his head once more and sighed, settling in himself. "Goodnight Tony." 

"Hmm.. goodnight Bruce."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tells Steve off. Tony, Steve, and Bruce have a chat about the past.

Tony's eyes fluttered open. He stretched with a satisfied groan and then sat up. Bruce was still sleeping in the bed just a few feet from him. Tony got up and walked over with a small smile. Bruce looked rather cute while he slept. His curly hair was more jostled than usual, and his normally sullen face looked content. Tony crept into bed beside him, trying not to wake him. 

Bruce shifted slightly as Tony settled, making him smile. Tony just lay there looking at Bruce for a while. 

"You know, if I was anyone else I might be a little scared." said Bruce, voice deep and groggy. 

Tony chuckled softly. "How long have you been up?" 

"Since you got in the bed. I knew it was you, so I didn't panic." He said, eyes opening just slightly. "So, why are you watching me sleep you creep?" he teased. 

Tony smirked, running a hand through Bruce's hair. "You look peaceful when you sleep." 

Bruce hummed softly at the attention. "Yea well, when I'm here I don't have to worry about the army coming for me." 

Tony continued to run as hand through Bruce's hair. "I'm glad you feel safe here." he said softly. 

Bruce looked up at him with a small smile. "Thanks for making me feel safe." 

Tony smiled, and then looked up at the ceiling. "J are the others up?" 

"Yes Sir. Mr.Rogers is currently in the gym. Ms.Romanoff and Mr.Barton are currently partaking in brunch on the balcony." 

"Brunch? What time is it?" 

"12 in the afternoon Sir." 

Tony chuckled. "That's the longest I've slept in ages."

Bruce nodded, sitting up. "Me too. We should probably get something to eat."  
"Yea, probably. Want to go up to my level and get into some real clothes? We could go out somewhere." 

Bruce chuckled. "Tony you know I'm not into the fancy things you like." 

"No, no. Nothing fancy. I know a great diner a block from here."

Bruce got up and shrugged. "Sure I guess. Why not." 

Tony smiled. "Good. Then let's go." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So much for being the perfect boy scout Captain America. Steve was furious with himself, punching as hard as he could and trusting the chain wouldn't break. He felt like an ass. Tony had more than proven himself and yet he had treated the man like garbage. In his own home! 

Steve growled, aggravated. He shouldn't have judged Tony. The man was so much more than he appeared. He was kind, and charming, and generous. Steve stopped punching and sighed, putting his head on the punching bag, holding it so he wouldn't fall. 

"Why am I such an idiot?" he spoke out loud. 

"What makes you say that?" 

Steve jumped and turned quickly, already assuming he'd have to fight.

Tony raised his hands to show he didn't have any weapons. "Hey slow down Cap. We aren't here to hurt you." 

Steve allowed his hands to fall to his side and relaxed a bit, unwrapping his hands with a sigh. "Sorry, force of habit. Can I help you with something?" 

Tony smiled slightly. "You eaten yet?" 

Steve looked at him warily, picking up his towel and wiping his face. "No. Why?" 

"Me and Bruce here where going to go out to a little diner I know. Its pretty old fashioned, thought you might want to tag along?" 

This only made Steve feel worse. Tony was trying his damn best. All Steve did was judge him. Steve made a face at his own actions. "Tony why do you even try to make me feel wanted? I'm such an ass." he said before he could stop himself. 

Tony looked at him, surprised. "What are you talking about?" 

"You've tried to make me feel, us feel, at home here. I've treated you like crap." 

Tony shrugged. "It's alright. I'm usually an ass, so I guess I expect people to be an ass back to me." 

"But you aren't an ass! You're letting us live here. You made us all presents. You've practically taken us in as a family. All I've done is judge you, call you cocky and self centered." 

Tony looked at him oddly for a few moments. "Well.. maybe I took you all in for myself." 

It was Steve's turn to look at him oddly. "What?" 

Bruce stepped in then. "I think, what Tony is trying to say.. well he let us stay because he wanted that little family unit. With... Pepper gone, well he's been alone. I think he's tired of being alone." 

Steve looked at Bruce then back to Tony then back again. "That still doesn't give me the right to treat him so horribly." 

"I never said it did. Honestly I think you're an ass and make him feel like shit a lot of the time." Steve's eyes widened and he could feel himself heat up. Bruce just shrugged. "Its true. You act like he's this self centered jack ass when he 1) saved Manhattan and almost killed himself doing it and 2) has been nothing but courteous to us this entire time. Maybe you should work on how you act before you try to correct others. You're talking about how we need to act like a team when you're our leader and you can't even stand him. What kind of leader is that?" 

Steve felt absolutely horrible. Tony's eyes where wide and he was staring at Bruce, shocked. Bruce looked toward Tony and shrugged. He couldn't even make an argument for himself. Bruce was completely correct. 

"I... I didn't-" 

"Don't say you didn't mean to do it. You did. You meant to make him feel like shit. That much was pretty obvious. Honestly Steve I didn't like you from the beginning. I thought you where an ass. This little endeavor makes me think I was right. Yea he's a little flamboyant, loud, obnoxious... but he cares. He's done his best to make you feel welcomed despite what happened when you first met. Looks like all you want to do is stick to those few moments. With how you treat him he never has a chance at your little stamp of approval." 

Everything went quiet. Tony looked more than a little shocked, eyes darting between the two. Steve's mouth hung open. He tried to form words but none came. Bruce was standing, arms folded on his chest with just the slightest glare towards Steve. 

"Well shit." 

Bruce looked towards Tony and sighed deeply. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I-I normally don't loose control like that anymore. I'm sorry." 

Tony shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Honestly? I think that was fucking sexy. Thanks for standing up for me." 

Bruce turned pink, taking off his glasses and ducking his head slightly as he cleaned them with his shirt nervously. "Yea, you'd do the same for me.. I hope." he mumbled, fumbling with his glasses.

"Course I would. Hell I'd probably do a lot worse." said Tony, smirk wide.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, not quite sure what he should do. "I... I think I'm going to head back to my old apartment." he said softly. 

Tony turned toward him. "No. Steve its really okay. You don't have to leave." 

Steve shook his head. "It isn't your fault. Its just I... I think I'm going to talk to Fury." 

Tony made a face. "Fury? Why?" 

Steve sighed. "I think I'm leaving the team." 

Tony's mouth fell open. "What?! You can't!" 

Steve sighed, rubbing at his neck as he always did when nervous. "It really isn't about this alright? It isn't what you said. I think.. I know Bruce is right. I'm no leader okay? How can I lead you guys when I don't know a thing about this age and time?" 

Tony frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Are any of us dead?" 

Steve looked at him like he had three heads. "What?" 

"Are any of us dead Steve?" 

"Well obviously not." 

"Then I don't see how you can say you're a bad leader. You lead us in fighting those disgusting aliens. You did that. Not Fury, not me, you. Yea, maybe your not from this time. So what? You're a leader. You play well with others. And besides we're a team. We help each other. If something comes around with mechanics and shit I'll be there to help you. You're the first Avenger. You're meant to be here. You can't leave." 

"I... maybe I just need a break? For a while maybe?" 

Tony frowned. "You're really leaving?" 

Steve frowned himself. "Give me a good reason to stay." 

Tony folded his arms in front of his chest. "Your team isn't a good enough reason?" 

Steve sighed. "Fine.... fine." he turned away, going towards the showers.

"You're coming with us to the diner!" Tony called after him. 

"Yea, yea I'll be out in a couple minutes." he called back, mind still overflowing with thoughts. Why did Tony even care? 

When Steve had rounded the corner, Bruce waited a few more minutes before looking towards Tony. "What was that about?" 

Tony shrugged. "What was what about? Its true, we need him." 

Bruce was quiet, studying Tony. "Do you..." 

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Do I..?" 

Bruce shook his head. "No, nothing. It's stupid and doesn't matter."

Tony made a face. "Now you have to tell me!!! Come on Bruce, Brucie, my science bro, what was it?!" 

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at Tony's whining. "Tony don't call me Brucie." 

Tony smirked. "Why Brucie? Does it make you all hot and bothered?" 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Ugh no. Far from it. Reminds me of my mom." 

"Oh dear lord I'm never calling you Brucie again." 

Bruce laughed again. "That's what I thought." 

"Come on Bruce, tell meeee!" 

Bruce rolled his eyes once again. "Stop whining Tony. I was just going to ask if you had a thing for Steve or something." 

Tony's eyes went wide. "What?! No! He's a fucking boy scout!" 

Bruce laughed, putting his hands up. "Sorry! Jesus, it was a question!" 

Tony pretended to gag. "Fuck he's into fucking Tanner." 

Bruce smirked. "You're the one that set them up!" 

"Well I figure it'll be good for little old Steve to get out from under the rock once in a while. Besides, I guess they'd be cute." he said with a shrug. 

Bruce laughed. "Yea, though I'd honestly never thought he was gay." 

Tony shook his head. "Bi." 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. "How would you know?" 

"Because he had a thing for that Peggy girl." 

"Jesus Tony don't you give anyone any privacy?" 

Tony smirked. "No. Which is how I know your bi too. And Jesus if anyone doesn't realize I am by now they're fucking blind. Clint is straight, Natasha too. I'm not too sure about Thor, because you know, Asgard could be different." 

Bruce turned pink. "How did you know I was bi?" 

"Well you had a thing for that girl Betty. And now you have a thing for me." 

Bruce turned from pink to red in moments. "I'm that obvious?" 

Tony smirked. "Nope but you just made it plain and clear!" 

Bruce glared. "Jack ass." he muttered. 

"Hey you know you love me!" 

"Yea, yea." he mumbled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Steve, you call Tanner yet?"

The three where sitting at a booth in the back of the diner, hoping to avoid attention. Steve blushed, pushing around his eggs with a fork. 

"No, not yet. Seems a bit soon, right?" 

Tony rolled his eyes. "Ugh no. And I know for a fact he's off tonight. You should go get some coffee." 

Steve shook his head. "I don't know Tony..."

"Well do you like him?" asked Bruce. 

"Like him? Well, I mean he's sweet, and very... handsome? But I don't think I know him enough to really like him." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Good answer. I think maybe you should go tonight, get to know him. Then if you like him, great. If not, it's not the end of the world." 

"Yea... I guess you guys are right. Its just, ugh.. Tony? Would you mind swinging by my apartment? I kinda need to grab my clothes and stuff." 

Tony nodded. "Sure thing Cap. Where's it at?" 

"Its in, ugh, Brooklyn. 200 Marshall Street." 

"Sure, no problem. It'll take an hour or two but that's just fine. More bonding time with my boys." Tony said with a wink.

"We aren't your boys Tony." said Bruce, both men rolling there eyes. 

Tony smirked at him. "I know someone who wants to be." he teased. 

Bruce turned red, but quickly recovered, rolling his eyes. "That's what you think, you'd be my boy." 

Tony's eyes went slightly wide. He was quiet for a few moments. Bruce was turning red again, feeling like he said something wrong. 

Bruce chuckled nervously. "I... ugh.." 

"That was fucking sexy don't say shit like that in public." said Tony, shaking his head with a smirk. "Damn I didn't know you liked that." 

Bruce shrugged. "I've never been much of a sub." 

Steve looked at them, rather confused. "Sub?" 

"Submissive." Tony said with a shrug.

Steve turned pink. "Oh... you mean like... sex?" 

Tony laughed. "Well yea. You know do you like to be fucked or do you like to be the one fucking?" 

Steve cleared his throat. "Oh.." 

Tony smirked. "So what are you Cap?" 

"I... Ugh..." 

"Oh leave him alone Tony." 

Steve couldn't help but sigh, grateful. 

"Besides, its pretty obvious he's a sub." 

Steve's jaw dropped. "What!? No I'm not!" 

Tony laughed. "Good move Bruce. Wow, so you're a Dom then?" 

Steve hid his face in his hands. "Yea, I guess." 

"I mean you have fucked before right?" 

Steve's hands fell away from his face and began to laugh. "Ugh, yea Tony. I've had sex." 

Bruce and Tony exchanged a look. 

"Peggy?" asked Tony. 

Steve felt a familiar pain in his chest. He frowned, looking down at his plate.  
"Tony." Bruce said, slightly angry. He looked over at Steve. "You don't have to answer that." 

The waitress came around with the check and Tony paid, leaving a nice sized tip for the young girl. They stood and went out to the car where Happy was waiting. 

"We're heading into Brooklyn Happy, 200 Marshall Street." 

Happy nodded, opening the back door for them. "Sure thing Tony." 

They sat in relative silence for a while. Steve kept his head down, playing with his fingers. Bruce was giving Tony a hard look, having a silent conversation with the billionaire. 

Bruce cleared his throat. "So, ugh, Cap... do you ever, you know, talk about back then?" 

Steve looked up, trying to mask the pain he felt. "No... not at all really. Haven't spoken about it since I woke up really." 

Bruce glared at Tony when he went to speak then turned back to Steve. "You know, its good to speak about things that bother you. And seeing that we have substantial time, do you wanna talk about it?" 

Steve sighed, conflicted. On one hand, yea he wanted to get some things off his chest. On the other... well Tony. 

Bruce seemed to sense his reluctance due to Tony. "I'm not going to promise Tony won't talk. I think that's impossible. But I will promise I'll keep him in check." 

Steve couldn't help but chuckle. He nodded. "Yea.. sure." 

Bruce smiled. "Alright. Why don't you start from the beginning?" 

"Well.. okay. I was born on July 4th, 1920-"

"Damn you are the all American boy. Born on 4th of July, Jesus-" 

"Tony shut up." said Bruce, he nodded for Steve to continue. 

"My parents where Irish immigrants, Sarah and Joseph. My dad died when I was really young. My mom died from pneumonia when I was 16." 

He waited for one of them to say something. Strangely, Tony was looking at his hands. Bruce was paying adamant attention to Steve, so he continued. 

"I was raised an Irish Catholic by my mom, but I stopped going to church when I was 10. Because... ugh because.." 

"Your sexual orientation?" supplied Bruce. 

Steve smiled slightly. "Yea. She was pretty accepting, even if everyone else wasn't. But um, anyways, as a kid I got sick a lot. My mom was always there to take care of me, no matter what she made sure I was-" He choked on his words, a lump in his throat. 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Take your time Steve, its okay." 

Steve nodded, breathing deeply and then continuing. "She was just a really great mom. She worked double shifts in a garment factory and took in laundry to make sure I was taken care of. In grade school I was picked on a lot, because, well, I was a shrimp. I was skinny, and sickly. One day this bully was beating the crap outa me. I fell against the wall, trying to shield myself from the next punch. It never came. I looked up and saw this kid, a popular kid that everyone knew, pushing the bully away and telling him to get lost." Steve smiled fondly at the memory. "That was the first time I met Bucky. After that we became best buds. We went to highschool together, though he dropped out, even when I was in college we hung out. That was around-"

"Hey what'd you go to college for?" asked Tony. 

Steve smirked slightly. "Art. I wanted to become an artist. But anyway, that was around the time the war was going on. I was trying everything to get accepted into the military. I felt like it was my duty. I forged me enlistment papers over and over but never got accepted. Bucky, of course, got accepted straight away. The night before he was going to be shipped off I tried one last time. That was my lucky break. Doctor Erskine saw potential in me and accepted me for the Super soldier program. That's where I met Peggy. She wasn't like anyone I'd ever met." Steve let out a shaky breath, memories bombarding him. "The day I was injected, not moments after, a Nazi spy killed Erskine. I was angry, upset. I couldn't do a thing to help him. But he made sure, as he was dying to-" He choked again, covering his face to hide the tears. 

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Its alright Steve. Crying is okay, you know." 

Steve took a few moments to calm down. He wiped his tears away, pointing to his heart. "As he was dying he pointed to my heart. Because he said he never wanted me to loose heart. I vowed to myself to avenge him. After that day I was put through a lot of training. Peggy was always there and.." Steve looked over to Tony. "So was-" 

Tony glared at him. "Don't." he growled. 

Steve looked at him, somewhat stunned. "Your father was a good man." 

Tony laughed, Bruce tried to put a hand on his shoulder but Tony shrugged it off. "He was a drunk. He might have been good to his prized Captain America but never to me." 

Steve sighed, deciding to drop it. "Suddenly I wasn't good enough. I was just a boy scout. So they gave me a show to raise awareness for the public, get them to buy war bonds. I went to hundreds of different cities. But I never felt like I was actually doing anything. We sang at a camp one day. I was reunited with Peggy. I learned there that Bucky had been captured. So, naturally I went to get our boys back. I saw Red Skull for the first time while there. I got our boys out of there and back to the camp. That's when they figured I was actually worth it. That's when I got my shield, and a team." He laughed. "A rag tag group. But they where my team." Steve frowned. "I let them down. They followed me... He followed me. And he died because of me." 

Steve went quiet. "Bucky?" asked Bruce softly. 

Steve nodded. "Fell of of a train. He trusted me. Followed me. And he died because of me." 

"That isn't your fault." 

"I couldn't save him. I.. I watched him fall and I couldn't do a thing to save him." he wiped a stray tear. "That was two people Red Skull had to answer for. I went after him. I stopped him. He was sending nukes to bomb New York. I had to stop them." He forced himself to continue. "Peggy was on the other line. She said there was another way. I knew there wasn't. The plane needed to go down. We spoke about a date. I had a date. I missed it. Her voice was the last thing I heard before going under. I heard her call my name. That was the last thing I remember." He pulled out his pocket watch, opening it and looking at the picture of Peggy. "I miss her.. and Bucky, more than anything. I'd give anything to go back to them. To just see them one last time. To tell them how much they mean to me, will always mean to me." 

The car stopped. Happy opened the door. "We're here." he said, voice melancholy. 

Tony moved out of the car first. Bruce looked at Steve. "You alright?" 

Steve nodded, pocketing his watch. "I'll be okay." 

Bruce smiled lightly, getting out. Steve followed him. "Its on the second floor." Steve said quietly. "Your welcome to come up if you want." 

Bruce nodded. "Yea, we'll come up." He took Tony's shoulder and squeezed slightly before following Steve.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor shows.

Steve stopped short, putting an arm out to stop Bruce from going any further. Tony stopped behind them. 

"Hey what's the-" 

Steve put a finger to his mouth, giving Tony a stern look. He pointed to his door. It was wide open. He hadn't left it open when he left. Steve put on arm out, signaling for them to stay where they where as he walked toward the door slowly. He peeked inside. His apartment was a mess. 'Burglars?' He opened the door, trying not to make too much noise. No one in the living room or kitchen. 

He heard something fall. Sounded like it came from the bedroom. 'This is why I should always carry my shield." he griped to himself. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen. Not exactly his first choice but right now it was the best he had. He walked slowly toward the bedroom, hearing another bang. He took a deep breath and looked inside. He immediately hid after taking a quick look. There was definitely a man inside. Long, dark hair, a big stature. That's pretty much all he could make out. 

He gathered his wits and peeked into the room. The man looked puzzled now. He had a frame in his hand, and was turned so that Steve could see him. Steve stood almost automatically, entering the room. 

The man stood, looking at Steve and then to the knife. Steve stared at him. It couldn't be. It was impossible. There was absolutely no way. 

"Bucky?" 

The man looked at him. "I... I think... Steve?" 

Steve couldn't form words. 'That... its impossible...' "You... you're alive?" 

"Steve.. fell.. Hydra.." Bucky winced, making a soft noise as he brought his-

"Your-Your arm..." 

Bucky looked at Steve, eyes filled with pain. "Help me." 

"Steve? Is everything okay? Bruce is kinda having a panic attack and ugh... he's turning a little green." called Tony from the hallway. 

"Stay here." Steve commanded, then shot out to Bruce and Tony. Bruce was kneeling, hands holding his head, taking deep breaths. Tony had been telling the truth, Bruce was beginning to tinge green. Steve automatically knelt beside him, dropping the knife. "Bruce calm down. There's no threat. Everything's fine. I... know who's in there." 

Tony looked at him oddly but Steve just shook his head. 

"Bruce I need you to calm down for me. We can't have you hulking out right now. Can you calm down for me?" asked Steve softly. 

Bruce didn't answer for a long while. Steve was worried, but refused to say more. If he hulked out they'd deal with it. 

The green began to fade away from Bruce's skin. Steve let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "You alright Bruce?" 

After a few moments Bruce nodded. "I... sorry. Don't do well with suspense." 

Steve smiled slightly. "No apology needed." He said, helping Bruce to his feet.   
"So who's in there?" asked Tony curiously. 

Steve sighed. "I don't know how. It isn't logical and I haven't got a grasp on it yet. But... Bucky." 

Tony's eyes opened wide. "Bucky? What the hell did you all live to come into this century?!" 

Steve couldn't help but laugh at that. He then frowned slightly. "He's.. different. He... his arm... its.." 

"Steve?" 

Steve's head turned toward his door where he found Bucky, head resting on his good arm, looking to be in serious pain. 

"Please..." 

Steve went to.. Bucky.. hesitantly. Despite the long hair, despite the black makeup around his eyes, despite the metal arm.. Steve knew this was his Bucky. "Bucky what-how did you survive? How are you here? How did you find me?" Just three of the thousands of questions flooding through Steve's mind. "Why are you in pain Bucky?" 

"Head... hurts so bad Steve." Bucky whined softly. "Hydra.. Experiment.." He couldn't seem to piece together a coherent sentence. 

Steve looked at Tony and Bruce pleadingly. "Please.. he needs help. I-I don't know what to do." 

Tony was looking towards the metal arm. "Something tells me some of this pain could be coming from that." he said, pointing to it. 

"He seems to be getting fragments of memories. But never all of it. That's why his head is hurting." said Bruce softly. "Don't ask him anymore questions for right now." 

Steve nodded, close to Bucky but too afraid to touch him. He looked at the arm. "Hydra did this to him... but I thought Hydra no longer existed." None of this was making sense. "Tony we- can we get him back to the tower?" 

Tony nodded. "Bruce and I can look over him there." 

"Bucky.. come with us? We're going to help you." 

Bucky nodded, looking about ready to faint. He moved off of the wall, stumbling as he tried to walk. Steve took his good arm and put it over his shoulders, wrapping an arm around his waist. "We'll help you Bucky." said Steve quietly as they walked down to the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was put into medical stasis almost immediately after arriving at the tower. Steve had held his hand, trying to calm him as Tony inserted the needle. Bucky apparently had problems with needles and being put to sleep in general. Tony told him to count backwards from 10. He got to 6 before he was out. 

"I've never seen anyone get past 9." said Bruce, a little worried. Tony nodded in agreement. 

"He'll wake up earlier than most, no doubt." 

"Let's get to work then." said Bruce with a nod. 

"What are you going to do?" asked Steve, worried. 

"We're going to look at this arm of his. We want to make sure its safe, isn't messing with anything." said Tony as he got some tools and began to open up the arm. 

Steve nodded. "Alright... I'm staying." 

"Suit yourself." said Tony with a shrug. 

Bruce and Tony worked in relative quiet for a few moments, Tony mumbling to himself. After about twenty minutes Tony spoke clearly. "Shit."   
Steve was automatically worried. "What Tony, what is it?" 

Tony was making a face, shaking his head. He walked away from Bucky. Bruce sighed deeply. 

"Bruce please tell me, what's wrong?" 

"The arm is pumping a chemical into his blood. It'll prevent him from getting a clear memory of anything. It's also the reason for the headaches. It's almost as bad as a poison." 

Steve frowned deeply, looking at Bucky. His face was set into what looked like a permanent face of pain, his lips a thin line. "We need to take it off." 

"That's a complicated procedure. We only opened up the arm here, just to take a look inside. We'll have to take it off completely." said Tony, coming back. "Bruce could do it but I couldn't. And it'd be painful for him afterwards. We need to talk to him about it first anyway. He won't have an arm Steve." 

Steve clenched his fists, staring at the arm, then back at Bucky's face. "You're right... We need to talk to him. He needs help Tony." 

Tony nodded slightly. "It'll be a while longer before he wakes up. I'm ordering pizza, he's got to be starved. Bruce, mind getting Clint and Natasha?" 

Bruce nodded, going to find the pair. Tony took one last look at the arm as he put everything back in place. Steve knew that look. 

"What are you thinking Tony?" 

"I can make one. A better one. One that will feel like his own, look like his own... one that wouldn't hurt him."

Steve looked at him for a few minutes. He nodded slightly. "We'll.. we'll take to him." He looked down at Bucky, moving the hair out of his face. "Everything will be okay in the end." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bucky woke there was no one in plain sight. He panicked, making a frightened noise. Automatically Bruce was there, pushing him back to lie down. "Shh its okay. I'm Bruce, a friend of Steve's. I'm a doctor." 

Bucky's mind was everywhere. He squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pain hit him. "Steve?" he asked, barely forcing it out. 

"He's in the next room over, don't worry. Do you want to go see him?" 

Bucky opened his eyes slowly, breathing ragged. He nodded slightly. "Yes.. please." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "Alright then Sergeant, let's get you up." 

Bucky made a face at the nickname. "I'm a.. Sergeant?" he asked, grunting as he forced himself up.

Bruce's face was sad. "Yea, you where in the army." Bucky groaned as he tried to stand. Bruce put an arm around him. "Lean on me." he said softly. 

Bucky allowed some of his weight to lean on Bruce. Bruce lead him into the other room, where the rest of the Avengers where sitting and talking. 

Steve stood, allowing Bucky to take his seat. "Bucky, how are you feeling." 

Bucky took some deep breaths. "Wrecked." he said softly. 

Steve frowned. "Does your arm hurt at all?" 

"Every few minutes." said Bucky, glancing at his metal fingers. "Always has."   
Bruce put a hand on the metal arm and Bucky winced. "Стоп, не надо!"

"Stop Bruce." demanded Natasha. 

Bruce let go of the arm immediately, turning to Steve. "He speaks a different language?" 

Steve sighed. "Didn't before." 

Natasha stood, kneeling beside Bucky. She glanced at the others. "Its Russian." She looked at Bucky. "Вы из России?"

Bucky shook his head. "Нет, я здесь. Вы из России?" 

Natasha smiled slightly and nodded. "Я там родился. Кто тебя научил русскую Баки?"

Bucky made a face. "Гидра." 

Natasha turned to Steve. "He's from New York."

"Yea, grew up with him." 

Natasha sighed. "He says Hydra taught him to speak Russian." 

Steve made a face. "I don't understand. I thought Hydra was gone." 

Natasha turned back to Bucky. "Кто Гидра?"

"ЩИТ." 

Natasha stared at him. Clint looked at her, then Steve, then Bucky. "Why did that sound like S.H.I.E.L.D?" 

Natasha looked at him. "Because that's what he said." 

Tony's mouth dropped. "What?! How can S.H.I.E.L.D be Hydra?!" 

"I don't know. But we need to contact Fury." 

"Tasha if S.H.I.E.L.D is Hydra then..." 

Natasha glared at Clint. "We aren't. So not everyone is. I can't believe Fury is." 

"Ask him who the head is." said Bruce. 

"Кто является главой Гидра Баки?" 

"Александр Пирс." 

Natasha clenched her fists. "Alexander Pierce." 

"We need to warn Fury." said Clint. 

"We need to kill Pierce." growled Natasha. 

Steve sighed. "Killing never helped anyone." 

Natasha pointed to Bucky. "Pierce did this to him." She stood. "That enough for you?" 

"Natasha now that we know if we warn Fury he can deal with this." said Bruce.

Natasha glared. "Last time I checked Hydra was supposed to be dead already. Something tells me its not that easy to take down." 

Bruce shook his head. "I'm not going. I'm sorry." 

Steve nodded. "That's alright. Someone needs to stay here." Steve turned towards Bucky. "Bruce will take care of you Bucky. We'll all be back as soon as possible." 

Bucky nodded, looking towards Bruce and then towards the others. "Hydra... strong. Be safe." 

Steve nodded. "You be safe too Bucky."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They'd been gone for only two days and Bruce was at a loss on what to do. Bucky wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't speak. He had moved himself to sit on a chair, simple staring out of the large window in the room. Bruce noticed at times he'd cry. But nothing more. Two days of staring and crying. 

Bruce had been watching the news. DC was being destroyed. He couldn't watch it for more than a few minutes at a time. He saw Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Clint each fighting to take down Hydra. And here he was safe at home, hardly taking care of Bucky. 

Bruce walked into the kitchen, and began preparing a simple meal for himself and Bucky. He'd get him to eat, one way or another. 

After finishing the dish he turned off the stove, grabbing two bowls,  and serving himself along with Bucky. He took two spoons and then grabbed two water bottles before going and sitting at Bucky's feet. 

Bucky glanced at him, the bowl, and then shook his head. Bruce sighed. "Bucky... You're hungry. You have to be. Please, eat."

Bucky looked down at him, a sad, depressed look in his eyes. "Why?" 

Bruce was confused by the question. "Why eat? Because you're hungry. You're going to starve to death it you don't eat soon. Plus you're probably dehydrated. You're probably in a lot of pain. Those enough reasons?" he asked, picking up the bowl and handing it to Bucky. 

Bucky took the bowl, staring at Bruce. He looked at the bowl. "I..." 

"You?" asked Bruce, a small smile on his lips. 

Bucky's cheeks turned pink. "What is this?" 

"Curd rice." said Bruce with a shrug. "Indian. If you don't like it, I can make you something else." 

Bucky nodded, but just stared at the bowl. 

Bruce sighed. "Please Bucky?" 

Bucky frowned, holding the spoon with his right hand clumsily. Bruce noticed he seemed to have to concentrate to use that arm. 

"Have you eaten since they put that on you?" 

Bucky sighed. "Don't remember." he said, giving up. "Not hungry." 

Bruce shook his head. "You're eating." He put down his own bowl and took Bucky's in his hand. Kneeling in front of him, Bruce took some of the curd rice in the spoon and held it up to Bucky. 

Bucky was blushing profusely by now. "You don't have-" 

Bruce took the liberty of pushing the spoon into his mouth and smiled lightly as Bucky just gave in. "Do you like it?" 

Bucky couldn't help but smile. "Its good." he said softly. 

Bruce smiled. "Good." he said, continuing to feed him. 

After he had finished the entire bowl, and had seconds, Bruce was satisfied. He opened a water bottle and handed it to Bucky. "Think you can drink on your own?" Bucky nodded, taking a sip of the water. Bruce shook his head. "No no, don't think you'll get away with that mister. The entire thing, let's go, drink up." 

Bucky chuckled softly, downing the water bottle. Bruce handed him another. He drank the whole thing without being told to. Bruce smiled. "Good. Now, can you walk steady?" 

Instead of answering Bucky tried to stand on his own. His legs where still shaky but he managed to stand. Bruce hummed. "Alright, you can say no, but do you mind me giving you a bath? You look like you could use some TLC." said Bruce with a small smile. 

Bucky shrugged, because really? Right now he could care less about dignity. Bruce walked over and helped him into the lavish bathroom. He sat him down on the toilet seat before going to turn on the water, adding some soothing soaps and bath salts. He took a hand towel and wet it with warm water under the sink. 

"Mind if I wash off your face? Haven't seen the real you yet." 

Bucky simply shrugged again. He had forgotten he was wearing the black makeup. He closed his eyes and sighed as Bruce began to wipe away the makeup and dirt from his face. 

Bruce smiled at Bucky's unhidden face. He was a handsome man, brown eyes and thin lips. A stubble had grown, making it obvious that he hasn't shaved in a few days. Bruce liked it. "There.. that's better." he mumbled, wiping away the last of the makeup. Bucky looked tired, worn out, and overall? Depressed. Bruce went to turn off the water. 

"That can get wet?" asked Bruce, pointing to the arm. Bucky nodded. "Good. I'm going to undress you now, okay?" 

Bucky nodded again, helping Bruce take off his dark vest and under shirt, his belt and his boots, his pants and then finally his underwear. Bucky couldn't help but blush as Bruce looked at his scarred body and frowned. He was glad when Bruce didn't comment on them, helping him into the tub. 

"You wear a lot of black." said Bruce teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. 

Bucky smiled slightly. "Yea.. stealthy I guess." He hissed softly as he settled into the tub, but closed his eyes and sighed after a moment. 

Bruce smiled at the way Bucky seemed to relax, if only a fraction. He picked up a soft rag and the soap Steve loved so much. Apparently it was the same brand he had as a kid, so maybe Bucky would enjoy it. 

When he turned back to Bucky he was watching him. Bruce smiled lightly. "You alright?" Bucky nodded, not speaking. Bruce walked to him, crouching beside the tub. "I'm going to wash you alright?" 

"I... I can do it." 

Bruce shook his head. "I'd feel much better doing it, I want to look at some of those scars. That okay?" Bucky nodded. "If you feel uncomfortable just tell me to stop." Bruce mumbled as he began to wash Bucky down, trying to be gentle but firm at the same time. 

Bucky had scars all over. Some deep, some shallow, some long, some short. Bruce ran a finger over one of the deeper, longer ones by Bucky's side. Bucky watched his facial expression. 

"You remember how you got this?" asked Bruce softly. It looked painful. 

Bucky shook his head. "I would wake up with new ones. Don't remember." 

Bruce sighed, continuing to wash Bucky. He finished his upper torso then went to his legs. After that he handed the rag and soap to Bucky. "I imagine you'd want to do that part by yourself." said Bruce with a small smirk. 

Bucky chuckled. "Yea.. thanks." he said softly, cleaning himself. 

Bruce chuckled. "I'll be right back, alright?" 

Bucky nodded, watching as Bruce left the room. He sighed deeply, looking over his body. He hardly ever thought about the multitude of scars he'd obtained over the years. It hadn't mattered to him. Now he wondered. How had he gotten so many? Did Bruce find them revolting? Why did he care what Bruce thought?!

"Hey you alright Bucky?" asked Bruce as he came back into the room, holding two huge towels and some clothing. 

Bucky nodded. "Thinking." he said by way of explanation. 

Bruce nodded. "Of course. Now come on, let's get you into some clothes." 

Bruce helped Bucky out of the tub, getting himself wet in the process, not that he cared. He helped Bucky towel off and then held up the clothes. "Some of Steve's, figured they'd fit you." 

Bucky just nodded and began to put on the clothes. "Thank you." he said as he pulled on the sweatpants. 

Bruce smiled. "Hey, Steve asked me to take care of you. Couldn't let him down." Bucky didn't respond to that. Bruce sighed softly, ruffling his hair. 

"Do you.. have ugh, ножницы?" 

Bruce looked at him oddly. "I, ugh, don't speak Russian." 

Bucky made a face at his memory. What is as that word? He took his hair. "To cut?" 

"Oh scissors!" said Bruce. 

Bucky nodded. "Yes, scissors, ножницы." 

"I think so. You want to cut your hair then?" 

Bucky nodded. "Don't like it long." 

Bruce nodded. "Okay. I can do it if you want?"

Bucky looked at him oddly for a moment. "Yea, sure." he said, with a shrug. 

Bruce only had to help him a bit to move into the kitchen, where he sat at a chair. Bruce put a towel around his shoulders and then went to get the scissors. "Know how short you want it?" 

Bucky ran a hand through his long hair. "Like Steve's... if you can." 

Bruce nodded. "Yea, sure. Must've been the style back then, hmm?" 

Bucky sighed as Bruce began to cut his hair, using his hands to style it. "I.. think? Can't remember." 

Bruce stilled. Bucky seemed unhappy. "Don't worry. We'll help you. Everything will be okay." 

Bucky's shoulders fell. "Yea... okay."


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers return, and Bruce has to patch them up.   
> Tony is... Tony, and Bruce welcomes it.  
> Bruce and Bucky are stubborn.

Bruce was frowning. The other Avengers had just returned after a week. They all looked pretty horrible. Tony was sporting a huge gash near his eyebrow, and was limping though he did a good job of hiding it. Clint wasn't doing that well of a job, you could tell something was definitely wrong with his leg. Natasha's lip was slightly swollen, a cut along her cheek. Even Steve, with his super soldier serum, had a broken arm and a black eye. 

"Get to the medical room now." he said, clenching his fists tightly.

None of the Avengers even thought to complain. They all walked to the medical room, Natasha helping Clint. After a few moments, spent trying to calm down, Bruce felt a hand touch his arm lightly. He turned to find Bucky. 

Bucky had gotten stronger, physically, in the week they'd been gone. He didn't have trouble walking much, but at times he'd double over in pain from an excruciating headache. He couldn't remember words from time to time, having to explain them. He was trying to be more and more independent. Everything went fairly well... Until the nights. He'd tried to convince Bruce that he didn't need sleep which, of course, didn't work. He'd be fine for an hour or two. Then he'd begin to stir. He'd speak, Russian usually. A few times he'd called for Steve. He'd wake up in either of two states, screaming, or whimpering and crying. Bruce tried to comfort him, Bucky tried to appear all right. 

"They're home." Bucky said softly. "Be happy they aren't dead." 

Bruce sighed and nodded. "I'm going to go patch them up. You can stay in the living area or come with me." 

Bucky nodded, following Bruce into the medical room. Once he saw the damage he understood why Bruce was acting like he was. The team was in pretty bad shape. He was honestly surprised it wasn't worse. If Steve was still busted up it was a miracle the others where even up and able to speak. 

"Who's the worst?" asked Bruce as he finished gathering some basic medical instruments he knew he'd need. 

Immediately everyone motioned toward Clint, who smiled slightly, though it was more of a grimace. "I'm fine, check Tasha." 

Natasha glared at him. "Your leg is broken and your arm might be too. I have a fucking gash whoop de doo." 

Clint sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with." 

Bruce nodded. "Think you can get out of those?" he asked, pointing to his tights.

Clint rubbed the back of his neck. "I, ugh... Not sure." 

Bruce nodded. "Its fine Clint, I'll cut em. But first-" he held out his hand. "I need to give you some pain meds." 

"No, I'm not-" 

A simple look from Natasha had Clint offering his arm.. the same that had rubbed his neck. Not his usual left arm but his right. 

"What's wrong with your left arm Clint." asked Bruce as he rubbed the inside of his arm with alcohol. 

"Can't move it." Clint mumbled, looking away. He hated needles. He hated the medical center in general. 

"Do you want me to check it before or after your leg?" 

Clint sighed. "After. Don't want to be awake to hear it." he mumbled again.

Bruce injected the pain killer slowly. Clint hissed lightly. He let out a shaky sigh as Natasha stroked his hair, urging him to lean down on her side. He allowed it, face nuzzling her neck. 

"You'll be fine Clint." Bruce said softly, as Clint's eyes blinked closed. "Alright, Steve could you help-" Bruce then realized that Steve's arm was broken. "Shit, never mind, I'll just-" 

"What do you need Bruce?" asked Bucky, coming up behind him. 

Bruce smiled gratefully. "I need some help laying Clint down to look him over." 

"Sure." said Bucky with a small shrug. 

Natasha moved away as Bruce and Bucky took Clint gently to lay him down. 

"Thanks Bucky. Can you do me another favor and go and grab a bunch of water bottles for them, they need hydration." 

Bucky nodded and left the room. Bruce began to cut of Clint's pants. 

"Damn he is whipped." said Tony, a smirk evident in his voice. 

Bruce rolled his eyes, cutting off Clint's shirt next. "He is not whipped. He's getting better, for which I'm glad." 

"Thank you Bruce. I appreciate you helping him." said Steve. 

Bruce shrugged. He focused on Clint. "His leg is definitely broken. His arm is as well but its a bit more complicated." 

"How so?" asked Natasha, clearly worried. 

"I can tell you for sure once I get xrays on both." 

"Jarvis-" 

"Already done sir. Mr.Barton is suffering from a broken tibia as well as a broken humerus, in two places. Also, several minor injuries such as cuts and bruises that will not need treatment." 

Bruce sighed. That's what he was afraid of. A humerus, broken in two places, was going to be hard to heal fully. 

"Bruce?" asked Natasha, her voice suspiciously high. 

"I'm not sure if he'll ever be able to use his bow again. The arm will heal but it may not be all that it was." 

An uncomfortable silence fell among the Avengers. Clint wasn't going to take this well at all. He was going to be extremely upset. Bucky came back among this silence, arms overflowing with water bottles and a bowl. He set everything on an unused table and then looked around at the melancholy faces. 

"Did I... did I do something?" 

Bruce shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "No, no Bucky you're fine. Perfect. Thank you." 

Bucky blushed and nodded, going and sitting by Steve. "So what's wrong?" 

Steve sighed. "Clint broke his arm in two places. Might not be able to use his bow." 

"If he can't use his bow he'll kill himself." said Natasha softly. 

"That's not something to-" 

Natasha glared at Bruce. "I'm not kidding. You don't know him like I do."  

"That's not going to happen. There's no way in hell we'll ever let that happen." said Tony, voice low. 

Bruce sighed and began to set Clint's arm and leg into casts. "I know he isn't the type to enjoy being on bed rest, but I think a few days will do him well. He's going to be in pain for a while. Once the casts can be taken off I'll make a final diagnostic on his arm. But I don't want any of you telling him this threatens his archery." Bruce said, voice full of warning. 

After finishing Clint, Bruce went over to the table where Bucky had set everything. Besides the water bottles, Bucky had made a ton of sandwiches. Bruce looked at him and smiled fondly. 

"Thank you Bucky, I really appreciate this." 

Bucky nodded with a small smile. "No problem Bruce." 

Bruce brought a water bottle to each of the Avengers, excluding Clint being that he was asleep. "Drink all of it." he ordered. No one even bothered to argue with him. He gave the three a sandwich each. "Eat, and then I'm looking at Tony." 

Tony whined as he opened the napkin to take a bite of his sandwich. "No fair! Check Natasha, she's a girl, ladies first!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Very chivalrous Stark." she said, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"Hey what about Steve, his arm is broken!" 

Steve rolled his eyes just as Natasha had. "I have the serum all he has to do is set my arm so it heals correctly." 

Tony grumbled but didn't argue further, instead eating his sandwich. He finished it rather quickly. "Hey Bruce can I-" 

Bruce tossed him another sandwich and Tony grinned. Bruce rolled his eyes, tossing another to Steve as well. "You Natasha?" Natasha shook her head, looking at the prone Clint. 

Bruce looked at her pityingly for a few minutes before turning back to Steve and Tony. "Hurry up Tony, don't think you can waste time." 

Tony groaned, taking a big bite from his sandwich. "You hate me, don't you?" he said, around his mouth full. 

Bruce made a face. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"So, Bucky, how you feeling?" asked Steve as he finished his second sandwich. Bruce tossed him another and Steve smiled sheepishly as he began to eat. 

"I'm alright." said Bucky softly. "Bruce has helped a lot." 

Tony coughed loudly. "Whipped." 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Bucky has been doing a lot better, but I'd recommend a therapist, just so he has someone to talk to who he knows won't judge." 

"How do you feel about that?" asked Steve. 

Bucky shrugged. "Might be nice. But.." 

"But?" asked Steve.

"Well I don't want to be seen as insane or something." 

Tony shook his head. "Don't sweat it, tons of people see therapists these days. I know a few you might like." 

Bucky nodded hesitantly. "Yea sure. If we find a good one, sure." 

"Me, Tony, and Steve will find a great one, don't worry." said Bruce with a small smile.

*cough*Whipped*cough* 

"Alright Tony, your turn to get checked out." said Bruce, walking over. 

Tony groaned. "Oh fiinnne." he whined. 

Bruce first cleaned up his gash. "You need stitches." 

Tony groaned. "How many?" 

"Looks like six." said Bruce, already getting everything he'd need. 

"I fucking hate stitches." Tony grumbled. 

"Am I going to have to put you under?" 

"No. There's no way in hell I'm going under." Tony growled. 

Bruce held up his hands. "Alright, alright, sorry. It'll hurt you know." 

"I'm not an idiot, I know that." 

Bruce came back over. "You need something to squeeze?" 

Tony sighed. "I'll be fine. Get it over with." 

Bruce nodded and began to stitch him up. Tony squeezed the edges of the bed he was sitting on, eyes tearing from the pain. He whined softly on the fourth stitch. Bruce kept going. "Sh, Tony I'm almost done." 

Once he was finished Bruce stepped back slightly. "All done Tony." 

Tony nodded slightly, breathing deeply and wiping his eyes. "Thanks." 

"No problem. Is your leg broken?" 

"Don't think so. J?" 

'Sirs leg is in fact not broken, nor fractured. Sir's femur and tibia are both bruised.' 

"That isn't too bad. Mind if I take a look?" 

Tony shrugged. "Be my guest Brucie bear." 

Bruce rolled his eyes as he cut through Tony's under armor. "Don't call me that." 

"Aw why not Brucie bear? How about Bruciekins? I like Brucie bear, personally. Yup I think- Oh shit." 

Bruce chuckled softly. "They'll take time to heal." Tony's knee and shin where a sickening black and blue. "Need lots of ice and elevation. The more you're on it, the longer they'll take." 

Tony poked his knee and hissed. "Shit they look fucked up." 

"Kind of are Tony." said Bruce with a small chuckle. He went towards Steve but Steve motioned towards Natasha. Bruce nodded and went towards the quiet Natasha. "Mind if I take care of that?" asked Bruce, pointing to her cheek. 

Natasha looked at him and nodded. Bruce began to clean it carefully. "Seems you where lucky." he said quietly. 

Natasha let out a shaky sigh and then Bruce noticed the tears in her eyes. 

"You alright Natasha? Is this about Clint? I'm sure he'll-" 

"There was an explosion, he covered me. That's how he broke his arm." 

Bruce was quiet as he began to bandage the cut. "He cares about you." he said simply.

Natasha huffed. "I know that."

"No Natasha, I mean he cares about you." 

Natasha stared at him for a few minutes then her eyes fell to Clint. "So much for being an expert at reading people." 

Bruce smiled and patted her shoulder. "Get some ice on that lip." Natasha just nodded.

Bruce went back to Steve who was having a quiet conversation with Bucky. 

"I don't know he-" 

Bruce cleared his throat and Bucky's mouth snapped closed. Bruce smiled nervously. "Ugh sorry, just have to set Steve's arm." 

Steve nodded. "Its alright." 

Bruce grabbed a sling before he went to set the arm. He noticed Bucky staring at him, though he looked away once Bruce noticed. 

"I do something?" 

"No!" said Bucky automatically. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I was just telling Steve how much I appreciate everything you did for me." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "It was my pleasure, actually learned a few Russian words. I'd like to learn more." 

"Yea? I, ugh, I'd be happy to help out." 

"Thanks." said Bruce with a small smile. He turned to Steve who was smiling at him as if he knew something. "What?" 

"Oh nothing, just waiting." 

"Oh, yes your arm. You ready?" 

Steve grabbed the edge of the metal bed and took a deep breath. "Yes." he replied shortly, his jaw locked. 

Bruce took his broken arm gently and with one swift movement moved it back in place. The bed bent beneath Steve's hand as Bruce set the broken arm. Bruce put some gauze around it and then set it in the sling. 

"You alright Cap?" asked Bruce as he stepped back.

Steve sighed and nodded. "Yea, I'm good." he said, letting go of the bed. His fingers where imprinted on the metal. "Thank you." 

Bruce nodded. "Might want to ice that eye, though its gotten better since you sat down. You'll be healed by morning." 

"Lucky ass." Tony mumbled. 

Clint groaned. Immediately Natasha was beside his bed, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled lightly as his eyes opened drowsily. "Hey Tasha." 

She smiled. "Hi Clint." she said softly. "You alright?" 

He sighed. "Want the truth?" 

"Yes Clint." 

"I feel drugged and wacky, hungry and the pain is edging back in." He looked at his arm and leg and frowned. "How bads my arm?" 

Natasha frowned. "It'll heal." 

Bruce came up to them with a water bottle and a sandwich. Clint sat up with a wince. "Thanks Bruce." 

Bruce smiled slightly. "No problem, but I'm putting you on bed rest." 

"Oh come on, don't do that to me Bruce." whined Clint as he tried to open the water bottle. Natasha took it and opened it for him. He smiled gratefully and gulped it down. Bruce went and got another as Natasha opened the napkin of the sandwich so Clint could eat. 

"You'll heal better and faster if you keep off your leg and relax Clint. Its for the best." said Bruce, handing the water bottle to Natasha who opened it for Clint. 

Clint groaned, his mouth full. "Hate bed rest." 

"I know." said Bruce with a small smile. 

Natasha shrugged. "I'll keep you company." 

Clint paused mid bite. He looked at Natasha and brought the sandwich from his mouth. "What?" 

She shrugged. "Not much else to do. I'll keep you company." 

Clint smiled widely. "Yea? I'd like that." 

Natasha smiled slightly. "Good. Now eat, fruit cake." 

Clint chuckled and finished off his sandwich, downing the water bottle afterwards. 

Bruce checked his watch. It was late, later than he had thought. "Its late, we all need some rest." 

Steve nodded. "I think that's smart. Sleeping arrangements?" 

"Same as before? Levels are all fixed and shit but they need to be decorated." said Tony. 

"Bucky needs somewhere to sleep." said Bruce. 

Tony hummed. "Do you two mind sharing a bed?" 

Bruce blushed. "Ugh, guess not?" 

"Then you two can fit on the bed downstairs." 

Bucky shrugged. "Sure." 

"Alright, that's settled. You guys know where everything is, or J you know. Night." 

Everyone said their goodnights. The three men headed downstairs, Bruce helping Tony due to his foot. In the elevator Tony leaned on Bruce, face nuzzling his neck. Bruce sighed, carding his hands through his messy hair. Tony moaned softly as Bruce scratched his scalp soothingly. Bruce smiled lightly. "I was worried about you." he said softly. 

Tony hummed softly. "Look at that, you care." he teased. 

Bruce chuckled. "You know I do." 

Tony sighed. "I gotta take a shower." he mumbled. 

"Yea, might be smart." Bruce teased. 

"J stop on the gym level." 

'Certainly Sir.' 

"Now wouldn't it be smart to get a shower down there?" asked Bruce as the elevator slowed. 

Tony shrugged. "Eh." 

Bruce chuckled. The elevator door opened to the gym. Bruce helped Tony over to the showers, Bucky following behind silently. 

"Gunna join?" asked Tony with a smirk.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "No, but I do need a shower." He turned to Bucky. "You need a nice hot shower too." 

Bucky shook his head. "No, that's fine, I'll just wait in the gym for you two." 

Bruce shook his head. "No way, you're going to stay in here and take a shower. It'll help you relax a little." 

Bucky sighed and nodded. Bruce turned to Tony who was smiling. Bruce rolled his eyes. He heard the water turn on and looked behind him to find Bucky under the water, facing the wall. Bruce looked away quickly, blushing. Tony chuckled and shook his head. "Whipped." he whispered. Bruce rolled his eyes and went to go to the next shower. "Hey wait I need your help taking this shit off." Tony said, tugging at the remains of his pants.

Bruce sighed, long past embarrassment over seeing Tony naked. He'd seen him more times than he'd like to admit, well from the waist down,  just because Tony had no boundaries. He began to take off his pants and then started on his shirt. Tony stopped him. Bruce gave him a pleading look, which Tony chose to ignore. 

"Brucie bear your so cute, helping me out." teased Tony, changing the subject.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Something tells me your not going to let me go to that other shower." 

Tony smirked, taking the hem of Bruce's shirt and tugging it up. "Stay here with me." 

Bruce glanced back at Bucky who was now washing his hair. His eyes where closed, water streaming down his face, down his neck onto his chest and then down to his-

Bruce looked away quickly, cheeks flushed. Tony gave him a knowing smirk. Bruce sighed and shed his clothes, then turned on the water, reaching behind Tony. 

"See Brucie bear, no harm." said Tony with a smirk, taking the soap. 

Bruce chuckled. "Yea its been-" Bruce stopped speaking as Tony began to wash him down in long, smooth strokes. He gulped. "What are doing?"

"Cleaning you, what's it look like?" asked Tony innocently. He washed off his chest, going lower, and lower, and...

Bruce groaned, forehead falling to Tony's shoulder. "Tony don't-" 

"Don't what Bruce?" asked Tony, rubbing his length slowly, soap making it smooth and slippery. 

Bruce cursed softly, breathing shallow. "Shit, Tony.." 

Tony squeezed lightly. "You won't hulk out will you?" 

Bruce moaned, shaking his head in the negative. Tony continued to stroke him, biting his earlobe. Bruce shook lightly, groaning. Tony smirked against him. "He's trying to ignore us. He's jealous." spoke Tony lowly. 

Bruce's breathing stuttered and he couldn't help but begin to thrust into Tony's hand. 

"You like that? You like knowing how jealous he is? How much he wants you? How much he wishes it was him in this position instead of me? How'd you like to feel that metal hand on your dick like this?" 

Bruce muffled his cry in Tony's neck as he came, Tony continuing to stroke him through it. After a few moments Tony pulled his hand away and smirked. "You make the sexiest sounds." 

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Let me return the favor?" 

Tony chuckled. "I don't think I could get it up if I tried. But thanks, maybe another time." He said with a smirk. 

Bruce chuckled softly and then helped Tony wash down. He kissed Tony's neck lightly as he finished. "Thank you." 

Tony hummed. "No problem." he said as he turned of the water.

Bucky was in the locker room, toweling off his hair. He glanced up as they walked in. "You realize we don't have clothes down here, right?" 

Tony laughed. "Yea we do. I have some stored down here and so does Steve." he said, limping over to a closet and pulling out a few articles of clothing. He limped back over to them as Bruce began to towel himself off. He noticed how Bucky's eyes kept trailing down Bruce's back and smirked. "Nice, huh?" 

Bucky blushed and grabbed the clothes from Tony, pulling on the boxers and sweatpants. Tony chuckled and turned away, peeling off his drenched shirt and drying himself quickly, putting on a shirt and boxers then turning back to them. 

"You know, if you both have the hots for each other your stupid to hold back." 

Bruce and Bucky acted like they didn't hear him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky feels.  
> Bruce feels.   
> ...Tony feels? No not really just Tony being a good friend. So Tony/Bruce feels.  
> Just a lot of feels, okay?

Tony, Bruce, and Bucky head down to the lab after getting dressed. Tony stayed plastered against Bruce. Bruce couldn't help but enjoy the contact, he normally didn't have it. Tony had been correct in his assumption. People normally feared him. Which meant people normally didn't touch him like this. In truth, only Betty had. Before her, no one had cared. After her, everyone was scared. 

The doors to the elevator opened. Bucky was the first out, walking quickly to the door to the lab and waiting, looking away from the pair. Tony smirked against Bruce's neck. "He's jealous you know." he whispered, then went over to open the door. 

Bruce shook his head and then followed. Bucky? Liking him? He could understand Tony. Tony liked intelligence. But Bucky? He just wasn't Bucky's type. Bucky liked people like Steve. Tall, charming, handsome, chivalrous. Bruce wasn't any of those things. 

When Tony opened the lab he led Bruce and Bucky over to the bed and couch. "You two take the bed, I'm taking the couch." said Tony, leaving no room for arguments. 

Bucky looked towards the bed and then towards Bruce, cheeks stained red. "I.." he cleared his throat. "I'll be comfortable on the floor." 

'And Tony thinks he has feelings for me.' "I mean, if you're not comfortable sleeping with me-" 

"No!" Bucky answered, a bit to quickly. He cleared his throat again. "I just thought since you two are a couple-"

"What?" asked Tony, chuckling. "I love Bruce. And yea, it'd be fucking awesome to have a relationship with him. Hell it'd be crazy amazing. But no, we're not a couple. He has the hots for you." 

"Tony!" 

Tony smirked at Bruce and shrugged as Bucky looked flustered and confused. "What? Its the truth! You two are way too chicken. I mean if you two like each other like that then you should say so!"

Bruce shook his head and turned to Bucky. "He's, ugh, he's just being an idiot. Let's just go to bed." 

Bucky was blushing harshly. "Ugh.. yea. Sure." He moved to settle into the bed as Bruce did, and as Tony stripped out of his pants leaving his boxers and shirt on. "Does that mean you.... don't?" 

Bruce paused and turned slowly. Bucky was sitting up on the bed, legs under the covers. Bruce had the cover covering his stomach and legs, looking up at the other man. He looked at him intently for a few moments. "Can I say you're beautiful? Yes. You're beautiful, and very intriguing. But... I don't think I know you quite well enough to have a really strong liking to you. From what I've experienced so far, yes, I do think its very possible in the future I'll have very strong feeling for you. But right now, its not very logical. We hardly know anything about each other. You don't even know my real name." 

Bucky's eye brows furrowed. "Its not Bruce?"

"Its Robert!" yelled Tony from where he lay on the sofa bed. 

Bruce shot a look towards Tony, even though he couldn't see it. "Its Robert. Robert Bruce Banner."

Bucky smiled slightly. "James Buchanan Barnes."

"I was wondering where Bucky came from." said Bruce with a small smirk. 

"No sexy times will ensue while Tony Stark is present!" 

"Shut up Tony!" snapped Bruce. 

Bucky chuckled. "I... I'd like to learn more. About you I mean." 

Bruce sat up, turning towards him. "I'm not all that tired. How about we ask each other questions? Oh, to make it even better, if one asks a question the other has to answer as well."

Bucky nodded. "Yea, I'd love that!" 

"Alright then, you can go first." 

Bucky thought for a few moments. "What's your favorite color?"

Bruce blushed slightly. "Ugh... purple." 

Bucky smiled and shrugged. "Purple's nice. I like red."

"Jesus Christ Cap likes blue. They're a freaking flag."

"There's no white." said Bruce with a smirk.

"Both their asses are white!" 

Bruce couldn't help but laugh. "You're horrible Tony, go to bed."

"Well I feel like I'm listening to a teenage girls slumber party, its intriguing." 

Bruce flipped him the finger.

"I just fucking know you flipped me the bird. I can't see it but I can sense it." 

Bruce shook his head with a small chuckle and turned back to Bucky. "Okay... What is your favorite body part?"

Bucky made a face and laughed. He thought for a moment and then raised his flesh arm. "This I think. My arm. You?"

Bruce felt a bit saddened by that but pushed it to the back of his mind. He hummed softly. "Eyes count right? I mean, its a body part. I know its weird, but I find brown eyes more attractive than..." Bruce cut himself off when he noticed Bucky was smirking and staring at him. 

"What about my eyes?"

Bruce blushed brightly. "They're ugh... yea they're ugh..."

"Exquisite, beautiful, lovely, elegant, fine, magnificent, superb, wonderful, ornate, perfect. Take your pick." 

"Tony I swear to God Dummy is going to disappear again." 

Tony faked horror, gasping dramatically. "You fiend! Well then again you don't believe in God so...."

"Fuck you."

"I'd love you to." 

"You're an atheist?" asked Bucky.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh, yea."

Bucky looked at him oddly. "I don't know what I am. I don't think I believe in all that stuff either." 

"I'm pretty sure you're Catholic. At least back then you should have been."

Bucky looked as though he was thinking hard to remember he winced, and then rubbed at his temples. Bruce brought a hand up and rubbed his temple to try to ward off the pain. Bucky smiled gratefully. 

"They're not as bad, but I still get the headaches when I try to remember something."

Bruce sighed, hand still on the side of Bucky's head. He caressed him lovingly. "Yea, I think we need to talk about that." 

Tony sat up on the sofa bad and turned towards them. "Shouldn't Steve be here for that?" 

"What's the difference?" asked Bruce as Bucky looked at him, looking worried and frightened. "Tony, come here will you?" 

Tony sighed and got up, walking over to the bed and sitting in front of the two. Bruce took his hand away, moving to sit with his legs crossed and facing Bucky. Bucky looked between the two men. 

"What? Tell me what's wrong."

Bruce sighed, not quite knowing what to say. Tony leaned over and tapped on Bucky's metal arm. Bucky looked at the arm and then at Tony. 

"My-The arm?"

Tony nodded. "Its putting chemicals into your blood stream, making it so that you can't remember. Also causes those nasty headaches."

Bucky looked horrified. He looked at Bruce and then Tony, then back to Bruce. "You have to do something."

"That's the thing Bucky. If we take the arm off, it'll be painful for you for a while, and you'll be left without an arm for a while." said Bruce.

"I don't care! Take it off!" 

"Bucky calm down." said Bruce, actually demanded Bruce. "Unless you want a fucking green monster destroying the tower and half of New York you'll calm the fuck down."

Tony moved to stroke Bruce's arms soothingly. Bucky looked a bit scared truthfully. 

Bruce sighed. "I'm fine. Sorry. Sorry Bucky."

Bucky swallowed and nodded. "Yea.. sorry. You okay."

"Fine, fine. Stressed. Now anyway, this requires a medical procedure."

Bucky sighed. "How soon can you do it?"

"I can't at all." said Tony. "Bruce can, but we'll need to bring in another Doctor."

"Two, I'm not taking any chances."

Bucky growled lowly, aggravated. "Well how soon can that be done?!"

Bruce glared. "I said calm down. And I'm not even sure who to bring in so you need to wait. This will take some time." 

"I don't have time! Bruce don't you fucking understand, there's a chemical pumping into my fucking blood that makes me forget everything from my past! I want to remember! I want to actually be Bucky!"

"You are Bucky! You just don't remember everything!"

Bucky glared. "You don't understand."

Bruce clenched his fists and growled. Tony put a hand on his neck, rubbing his thumb gently on his skin. "Shh, I'm seeing green Bruce. Calm down. Breath." 

Bruce looked from Bucky to Tony who was smiling sadly, though his eyes showed he was frightened. Bruce took a few deep breaths, calming himself. 

"See? No need to get to excited." said Tony softly. He turned to Bucky and his expression changed. "I'll see if I can get Cecilia Reyes and Stephen Strange to help Bruce out. And I just want to warn you, I don't fucking care that you're a master assassin. Keep making him angry and upset and I'll rip off that stupid arm, forget the surgery." 

Bucky looked seemingly shocked, not that Tony cared. He turned back to Bruce. "They okay with you."

Bruce nodded. "Yea, I don't care."

"Good." said Tony with a small smile. He kissed Bruce's forehead, then got up. "Enough of this for now. Go to bed." 

"Good idea." mumbled Bruce, settling back under the covers and turning away from Bucky. Tony settled into his bed, not bothering to make sure Bucky was ready before telling Jarvis to hit the lights. 

Bucky was still sitting up, and didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed, and angry at both himself and them. He decided to settle into bed, turning away from Bruce's back. 

"Night big guy." 

Bruce chuckled softly. "Go the fuck to sleep Tony."

Bucky forced himself to remain quiet. He forced himself to blink away the tears. He was here, he was alive, Steve was here. If all of that was true... why did he feel so alone?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should have realized Bucky wasn't going to stay the same.  
> Hulk shows himself.

He was falling. Staring at Steve and feeling so much regret. He hit the ground with a thud and then everything went black.

He woke to voices. They weren't speaking English. He blinked awake and went to move his arm to block the harsh lighting. He had no arm. He struggled, tears coming to his eyes. What the hell was going on?! Where was he?! Where was Steve?!

"Ah, soldier. You are awake." said a voice with a thick accent. 

"Where the fuck am I? What the fuck did you do to my arm!?" He asked, trying to sit up only to find he was chained down. "Who are you!?" 

The man, a short man with round glasses, stepped forward. "My name is Zola. I saved you, from this frozen wasteland. Your arm was destroyed."

"Let me go! Where's Steve!"

"The Captain left you soldier. He is dead, drowned to save others."

Bucky choked back a sob. "You're lying!"

Zola sighed. "No, I'm not. But no matter, you won't remember him in a few minutes."

"What? What are you talking about?" 

Two men in uniform stepped toward him, holding a metal arm with a red star painted on the upper arm. Bucky swallowed, refusing to show how afraid he was. Zola nodded, motioning the men forward. 

"This will make you ours. You will not remember a thing James Barnes."

Bucky screamed in agony as they put on the arm, it locking into his flesh and mechanics moving to make the arm like his own, allow him to control it. He screamed as needles pricked into the flesh where his true arm had been, and then he was out.

He woke again. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know who he was. He sat up, looking down at his body. He noticed the mechanical arm and stared at it, wondering how he had acquired it. He was wearing all black, a black bullet proof vest with black pants, black sneakers and a black shirt. There was no one else in the room, but a moment later a man walked in. 

He stood, looking at the man. "Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?"

The man smiled, a feral smile that showed his teeth. "My name is Zola. You fell, you forgot everything. You are home, with Hydra. And you... are the Winter Soldier." 

Bucky woke screaming, thrashing as he willed the dream away, head throbbing. He began to sob, trying to get away from the bed and falling onto his flesh arm, making him cry out in pain. 

"What the fuck?! Jarvis lights, now!"

Bruce and Tony where up the moment Bucky screamed. 

"Bucky! Bucky its Bruce, you're safe, it was a dream!" 

Bucky felt for his chest and squeezed, choking as he sobbed and tried to gather enough air to breath. He couldn't breath, he felt like he was dying, slowly, painfully. He screamed, hands going to his head as it pounded. 

Bruce was by his side in moments, trying to comfort him.

"Get away from me!" Bucky yelled, moving away and shielding himself. He had to stop them from getting to him. He couldn't let them take away his memories, he couldn't become the Winter Soldier.

"Bucky its Tony and Bruce! Stop it, you're safe!" said Tony. 

Bucky only continued to cry. "Don't make me forget! I'm not him, leave me alone!" 

"J, get Steve down here now!" 

"No! Don't hurt Steve! Don't hurt him!" yelled Bucky, lunging for Tony. He brought Tony down, knocking the breath out of him. 

"Bucky stop!" yelled Bruce. 

Bucky didn't listen, pining Tony down. Tony screamed in agony as Bucky put weight on his bruised leg. 

"BUCKY GET OFF OF HIM!" yelled Bruce, voice deep. 

"Bruce calm-" 

Tony could no longer speak as Bucky took both hands and wrapped them around his neck, squeezing.

"You'll stay the fuck away from Steve." growled Bucky. 

Tony's eyes rolled back into his head, his hands grabbing at Bucky's hands, and his legs kicking uselessly. He went limp, but Bucky continued to squeeze. 

There was a roar and Bucky was flying through a glass wall in the middle on the lab. Bucky staggered up and looked toward Tony and where Bruce had been. 

"Metal Arm man no hurt Tony!" roared Hulk, storming towards Bucky.

Bucky tried to dodge him, but Hulk grabbed his leg and threw him roughly to the ground.

"HULK STOP NOW!" 

Hulk turned towards the stern voice. Steve was running into the lab. 

"Metal Arm hurt Tony!"

"Steve get the fuck outta here!" yelled Bucky. 

Hulk roared toward him and he tried to scramble away. 

"Hulk please." begged Steve, walking cautiously towards him. "Bucky is my friend, he's not going to hurt anyone."

Hulk pointed to where Tony still lay, unconscious. "Him hurt Tony!"

Steve felt fear coil in his stomach. "Hulk please." he begged, trying to keep the tears from his voice. 

Hulk looked at Bucky, then to Steve. "Metal Arm no come near Tony."

Steve nodded. "He won't, I swear it. Just don't hurt him."

Hulk nodded and then moved, going back towards Tony. 

Steve ran to Bucky, kneeling beside him. "What the fuck did you do?!" he demanded.

Bucky was crying and he shook his head, staring at his arm. "Я-я думал, что это был сон! Я думал, т-они, где Гунна повредит вам Стив!" 

Steve sighed, pulling Bucky into a fierce hug. "You almost killed Tony Bucky. I saw black and blues forming all over his throat. You-You could've snapped his neck if you pressed any harder."

Bucky sobbed. "Мне очень жаль! Мне очень жаль!"

Natasha and Clint came running into the lab, stopping short when they saw everything. 

"What the fuck happened?!" asked Clint. 

Hulk pointed an accusing finger towards Bucky. "Metal Arm hurt Tony, Bird Man! Hulk save Tony!"

Natasha walked over to Bucky, kneeling beside him. "То, что произошло Баки?"

Clint went over to Hulk. "Hey big guy, good job helping Tony. Can I check on him, make sure he's okay?"

Hulk hesitated for a moment. "Bird Man no hurt Tony?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope, just want to help him."

Hulk grunted and nodded, allowing Clint to go to Tony.

"Они-он будет больно Стив! Но я-я так путать. У меня болит голова. Они мне больно, они дали мне металлическую руку и заставил меня забыть!"

"Баки, что была память. Это все произошло. Гидра тебе больно, но Тони и Брюс не Гидра. Вы действительно больно Тони."

Steve sighed. "Natasha report." he demanded, though it sounded like a plea. 

"He thought Tony and Bruce where going to hurt you. He's confused, and hurt. He had a dream about Hydra." 

Steve exhaled, rubbing his face. "That's why he attacked Tony."

Natasha nodded. "To protect you. Bruce hulked out to protect Tony."

"Shit." said Clint softly, examining Tony's neck. There where angry black and blue finger marks bruising Tony's skin. When Clint touched one lightly Tony groaned softly.

Hulk growled. "No touch Tony Bird Man! Tony hurt!"

Clint nodded, moving his hand away as Tony's eyes blinked open. He didn't move at all, looking like he was in a ton of pain. 

"Jarvis has he broken anything?" asked Clint, staring at him as he just lay there. 

'No Mr.Barton, sir has very lucky not broken a thing. He will be bruised for at least a week.'

Clint nodded. "Good, thank you."

'Certainly Mr.Barton. Please keep sir safe.'

Clint smiled slightly. "Of course Jarvis."

"Жив ли он?"

Natasha nodded. "Он живет."

Steve touched Bucky's shoulder gently. "I think you should sleep near me from now on."

Bucky looked at him a bit oddly, as if trying to remember English. He nodded after a few minutes. "Smart." he said softly. 

Steve smiled sadly. "Yea, smart. I'm going to go check on Tony. Natasha, watch him?"

Natasha nodded as Steve got up, walking over to Clint, Tony, and the Hulk. Tony was laying on his back, breathing ragged. 

"Is he alright?" asked Steve softly.

Clint nodded. "Jarvis said nothing was broken. But he hasn't moved since he opened his eyes a few minutes ago."

"Tony?"

Tony didn't move. Didn't even blink. 

"Tony I need you to move, say something. We're all worried sick." said Steve, using his Captain voice. 

"Fuck off and get the fuck out of my lab." said Tony softly, voice raspy as he winced speaking. 

"Tony we just-"

"I'm not telling them to leave." Tony said, voice strained. "I'm telling you and your fucking boyfriend to fuck off and get the fuck out."

Steve stood there a bit shocked, but then turned going to Bucky and taking him out of the lab. Tony stood there for a few more minutes, tears coming to his eyes. 

"I thought this was going to be good for all of us." 

Clint sighed, moving to lay beside him. "Tony, you've done a great thing letting us stay here. But that's just it. You're letting us stay here. You have the right to ask us to leave. Bucky really hurt you, if Bruce hadn't been around you could be dead. You have every right."

"And where would he go? Fuck Clint, I can't kick anyone out. Its not right."

Clint smiled slightly. "Yea, I guess. But I'm just saying, if he tries this shit again I'm going after him with Hulk."

Hulk grunted. "Hulk no let Metal Arm hurt Tony!" 

Tony smirked. "Thanks Hulk. You saved my life again." 

Hulk smiled, making Clint and Tony laugh. Natasha came over and lay down beside Clint quietly. 

"Hey Natasha." said Tony softly.

"Hey." she replied. "You alright?" 

"Throat hurts real bad and I really don't want to move. Other than that I'm good."

'Sir, you're leg is swelling, you require ice and elevation.' 

"Oh, is that what that throbbing is? Shit, fuck..."

Clint sat up slightly. "Tony what's wrong?"

Tony groaned, breathing coming harsher now. "Fuck I think I'm going to pass out again."

Hulk growled. "Tony hurt bad! Metal Arm do this!"

"Jarvis?" asked Clint nervously. 

'Sir is in extensive pain.' Jarvis says, sounding worried. 

Natasha gets up. "Tony, fridge, sink?"

Tony points in the general direction and then Natasha runs off, grabbing a water bottle. "Move him to the bed." she says.

Clint moves to pick up Tony but the moment he whimpers Hulk growls and Clint goes still. 

"Hulk.. I'm trying to help Tony. If we move him to the bed he'll be more comfortable. Tony is in a lot of pain."

Hulk nodded, but looked away when Clint moved again. Tony cried out softly, body going a bit limp. 

"Come on Tony, stay with us. You're good, but you need to stay awake." 

Tony forces his eyes open as Clint places him softly on the bed. "It hurts to breath." Tony says softly. 

Clint nods, moving one of the pillows and elevating Tony's leg. "Shit." he says softly, looking at Tony's bruised and swelling leg. "This looks like shit."

Tony laughs and then winces. "Thanks Legolas. Feels like shit too." 

Natasha comes back and makes Tony sit up. He wheezes, shaking in pain. "Are your ribs hurt Tony?" she acts as she makes him drink the water. 

He shrugs slightly and winces. "I dunno. It hurts like a bitch to breath." 

"Jarvis, what's wrong with his ribs?"

'Mr.Barnes put too much weight on sirs ribs, spraining one and bruising several other.'

Natasha sighs. "Take off your shirt." 

Tony looks at her with wide eyes. "What? No!"

Hulk growls softly at his raised voice. "Tony no want Spider Lady to hurt him!"

"Yea!" says Tony, glaring at her. "I'll take care of it."

Clint sighs. "Please Tony? We just want to make sure you're okay. Hulk we want to help Tony."

"I don't need your help!" Tony yelled. 

"Tony no want Bird Man and Spider Lady! You leave now!" 

Natasha crossed her arms. "If we leave he could suffocate! He's having trouble breathing!"

Hulk looked at her oddly, as if he couldn't understand.

"Hulk if we go Tony could die." said Clint. 

Hulk's head snapped towards Tony. "Hulk no want Tony to die. Bird Man and Spider Lady help Tony no die?"

Clint nodded. "Yup, we'll patch him up so he's all safe." 

Hulk nodded and then looked back at Tony, pointing to Clint and Natasha. "Tony let Bird Man and Spider Lady help Tony so he no die."

Tony groaned. "But Hulk!" Tony whined. 

Hulk shook his head. "Hulk no want Tony to die. Bruce no want Tony to die."

Tony swallowed. "Yea... okay." He turned to Natasha and Clint. "Don't touch the arc reactor or I'll scream." He looked towards Hulk. "If I scream you help, okay?" 

Hulk nodded. "Tony scream, Hulk help." 

Tony slowly pulled off his shirt, wincing as he stretched. 

"Gauze?" asked Natasha as she stood. 

Tony pointed to a shelf. "First draw to the left."

Clint ran a hand down his side, causing him to tense. "You've got black and blues from him." said Clint softly. "You'll be out of the suit for a while longer than we thought."

Tony groaned. "Just fucking great. Just what I fucking need."

Natasha came back, sitting beside him on the bed. "I'm going to wrap you're chest, alright?"

"Yea, hurry up." he said, turning from her. He was revolting. The arc reactor sitting in his chest, surrounded by scars and discolored skin. He was ashamed of himself. 

"Scars make you strong." said Natasha softly as he wrapped his chest. "I've got one on my hip, going up to my stomach."

"I've got one on my back, goes up to my shoulder. Pretty sick actually." says Clint with a smirk. 

Tony shakes his head. "Its not the same. You don't understand."

Natasha and Clint are quiet as they finish, Hulk looming over them to watch over Tony. 

Natasha sat back. "I'm finished. Do you want us to stay down here?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I think I'll be alright."

Clint looked at him worriedly. "Jarvis, tell us if Tony needs anything, alright?"

'Certainly Mr.Barton. My thanks to both you and Ms.Romanoff for helping sir.'

"No problem." he said with a small smile. He looked toward Hulk. "I'll see you around big guy."

Hulk grunted. "Bird Man and Spider Lady good."

Natasha smiled. "Thanks Hulk, I'll see you around." she said, leading Clint out to the elevator. 

Hulk turned to Tony, frowning. "Hulk no want Tony to die." he said, sounding sad.

Tony smiled. "I'm not going to die anytime tonight, I promise big guy."

Hulk smiled wide. "Hulk keep Tony safe! Tony sleep." 

Tony nodded, adjusting himself with a small wince. "Thanks Hulk. Goodnight, I'll see you around."

Hulk nodded. "Night time Tony."

Tony chuckled softly, closing his eyes as Hulk turned away from him. He felt safe, guarded, loved. Sleep enveloped him, and for once he didn't have to fight it.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated.

Tony woke to someone shaking him. He groaned, trying to keep his eyes closed. "Leave me alone." he grumbled. 

"Tony please." 

Tony opened his eyes when he heard how desperate Bruce sounded. He looked wrecked, and had tears welling in his eyes. "Bruce whats wrong? Are you alright?"

Bruce choked, shaking his head. "Tony I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright?" 

"Bruce what are you.... oh." 

"I don't even remember too well, all I saw was Bucky and-and he was hurting you. Oh my god, you have hand prints on your neck... And your chest.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't have come. I think I'm going to leave, I'm going to go-" 

"Bruce stop. Calm down, you didn't do this. Any of it." 

"W-what?"

"Bruce you protected me. You saved my life, again. Bucky sprained my rib and bruised some others, plus he tried to strangle me. You-"

"The Hulk."

"You Bruce. The Hulk is you. You are the Hulk. You flung him away from me, made sure no one else could hurt me."

Bruce shook his head. "He shouldn't have even gotten close to you. Tony... he could've killed you." 

"I really hope you're talking about Bucky." Tony said. When Bruce sighed Tony groaned. "Bruce you didn't do anything but help. You even freaked out when I told Natasha to leave me alone."

Bruce looked at him for as few more moments then sighed. "Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I have a sprained rib, a couple bruised ones and handprints on my neck. I would've been in a hospital, so yea he didn't hurt me."

Bruce shook his head, stroking Tony's hair gently. "Where's Bucky?"

Tony leaned into the strokes, sighing softly and closing his eyes. "With Steve, I kicked their asses out of the lab. Couldn't deal with that shit."

Bruce laughed softly, leaning in and kissing Tony's forehead. "I'm glad you're safe." 

"Its because of you I am. Thank you." 

Bruce sighed, leaning his forehead against Tony's and listening to him breath. 

"I could really use some tea." he said softly. 

Tony groaned, flopping down on the bed with a whince. "No. Its... J?"

"It is 5 o'clock ante meridian sir." 

"It is way too early for this shit Bruce." He got comfortable as he could, mindful of his ribs. "Now go to sleep and I promise we'll have tea and yoga and whatever else you want to do. I'm fucking tired." 

Bruce chuckled. "Deal." he moved to get off the bed, and Tony grabbed his wrist. "Yes Tony?"

"Stay here?" 

Bruce stared at him for a second but gave in, getting under the covers and looking up at the ceiling. "Goodnight." he said softly. 

"It's morning, but yea, goodnight big guy." 

Bruce chuckled softly, dozing off in the comfortable bed, Tony's warm body next to him. It felt right. Safe. Like this was how it was supposed to be. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony blinked awake. He went to stretch and groaned in pain as he remembered his ribs. "I need coffee." he mumbled. He turned and saw Bruce, laying on his back, still asleep. He smiled softly, running a hand through his messy curls. 

Bruce opened his eyes slightly and smiled. He was still exhausted, but he was feeling a lot better than he had before. "Good morning." he said softly. 

"Good morning." Tony answered with a small smile. "You okay?" 

"I could use some tea and meditation. You?"

"I'm alright, just a little bruised." Tony said, laying back down. "So, you want to go up to the zen level and do that shit you do?"

Bruce laughed. "You mean yoga, meditation and drinking tea? Yea, that sounds good." He went to get off the bed and froze, blushing harshly. "Oh my god."

Tony sat up, raising his eyebrows. "Yea?"

"Did I.. I slept next to you without..."

Tony shrugged. "Yea, you slept next to me naked. Big whoop. You where tired and I don't give a fuck."

Bruce blushed, holding the blanket around his waist. "I, ugh... Any clothes I could borrow?" 

Tony sighed, getting up. "You know your body is pretty sexy, you shouldn't be ashamed of it." he said, looking around his pretty much wrecked lab for some clothing. "Your chest hair is kind of a turn on."

Bruce blushed furiously. "I... didn't think you where the type."

Tony shrugged and winced as it hurt his ribs. "Don't really have a type. But yea, you're like not too built but not scrawny. Pretty sexy if you ask me."

Bruce smiled slightly. "Thanks." 

Tony opened a draw. "Aha!" he pulled out a few articles of clothing. "Hey, that emergency drawer finally paid off, look at that." He tossed the clothes to Bruce. 

"Thank you." he mumbled, getting dressed quickly as Tony walked around the lab, muttering to himself. 

Tony turned, and finding Bruce dressed, gestured towards the elevator. "Shall we?" 

Bruce chuckled. "Yea, sure." 

They went into the elevator. "Zen level J." 

"Certainly sir." 

"Hey, Jarvis, what time is it?" asked Bruce. 

"It is 11 ante meridian Doctor Banner." 

Bruce hummed softly. "Where's everyone?" 

"Ms.Romanov and Mr.Barton are currently in the bedroom. Mr.Barnes and Mr.Rogers are currently in Sir's kitchen." 

Bruce sighed. "You know you'll have to talk to them, right?" 

Tony shrugged slightly. "I'll deal with it later, its too early for that shit." 

The elevator stopped and Bruce and Tony exited. Bruce smiled, looking around the level again. 

"So, I'm totally not doing yoga." 

Bruce frowned slightly. "Alright..."

"Hey, its not because I don't want to. Ribs and leg probably won't agree with it." 

"Oh. Of course, I forgot." 

"I'll meditate with you, and I'll make you tea while you do your yoga." 

Bruce smirked. "Look at you, being all domestic."

Tony rolled his eyes, going over to the stove and beginning to make some tea. "I'm far from domestic." 

Bruce chuckled, walking over and sitting at one of the yoga mats by the stream. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply and beginning some of the more basic yoga poses. He always felt more relaxed like this, just being in control of his body, no worry of the Hulk creeping in. 

"Damn that ass is fine Bruce." 

Bruce quickly straightened from his downward dog and turned to face Tony who was holding two mugs in his hand and had a smirk on his face. 

"I can see yoga pays off." he said, handing Bruce a mug. 

Bruce hid his blush behind the mug. " Ugh yea, it um.. its great."

Tony chuckled, moving to sit at the mat beside Bruce with a wince. "Well, maybe when I'm all fine and healed you could teach me a little."

"Ugh yea. Yea, sure. So, ugh, do you want to begin meditation?"

"Yea, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Well, um, I usually fold me legs in a lotus- like this- and ugh, close my eyes. Try to clear your mind and just focus on breathing."

Tony gave him an odd look. "For how long?"

"Well I usually do it for an hour, but I can cut I short since its your first time. It could be really beneficial to you actually, with your bust schedule and all."

Tony shrugged. "Ugh, yea whatever. Thirty minutes good?"

"Of course Tony. Taking sips of your tea while meditating is good too."

Tony folded his good leg so that he formed a four. "I'm staying like this, that okay?"

"Anything you want Tony. I'm just glad you're here."

Tony smirked at him, then closed his eyes, facing straight. "Yea? Me too."

Bruce smiled slightly, folding his legs and closing his eyes. Maybe he really did belong in Stark tower. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve blinked awake and groaned at his stiff back. He was laying on the floor beside the couch, where Bucky lay, still sleeping. Last night had been horrible. Bucky had known who he was, but only spoke Russian. He seemed to have a hard time speaking English, but he did understand. Steve knew it wasn't a good sign. It meant that the arm was administering more of those drugs, and that the Winter Soldier was just around the corner. 

"Стив?"

Steve sighed. Great more Russian. At least he understood that, his name sounded almost the same in Russian as it did in English. "Hey Bucky? No English?" 

Bucky furrowed his brows, concentrating. He frowned slightly. "Only little."

Steve smiled slightly at that. At least he remembered something. "Good. How are you feeling?" 

Bucky concentrated again, deciphering what Steve had said. He nodded slightly. "Nice."

'Okay... extremely limited vocabulary. I can deal with that, right?' "Do you remember last night?"

Bucky was quiet for a few moments then frowned deeply. "Yes."

"Bucky.. Tony and Bruce are friends. You hurt Tony real bad." 

Bucky's frown only deepened. "извините."

Steve sighed. "English Bucky, English." 

Bucky concentrated for a few moments. "Sorry." he said, looking down. He caught sight of his arm and cringed. "Not a dream."

Steve frowned. "No Bucky, it wasn't a dream. Hydra really hurt you. But Hydra is gone know. You're safe, and Bucky and Tony want to help you.

Bucky was quite. " How?" he asked softly.

"Well... we're going to take that arm away, because its hurting you."

He nodded slightly, understanding. 

"You have to trust us all." 

Bucky nodded again. "I trust you." he said quietly. 

Steve smiled. "Good. Now, let's eat." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So?" 

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So... what?" 

Bruce chuckled softly. "Well did you like it?" 

They had just finished their half hour of meditation and Tony hadn't said anything about it. 

Tony shrugged. "Yea, I guess. It takes some getting used to. But it's relaxing."

Bruce smiled widely. "Good! Maybe if you continue with it you'll like it more."

Tony smirked. "Yea. Maybe me and you could start a thing, like a routine."

Bruce laughed. "Well, if you wanted to. I haven't anything better to do anyway."

Tony laughed. "Good! Then we'll-" 

"Sir, Mr.Odison has arrived."

Tony and Bruce exchanged a look. 

"Inform the others. Where is he?" 

"On the rooftop Sir. Shall I show him into your level?"

"Yea J. Tell him we'll all meet him there and tell the others to get there now." 

"Of course Sir." 

"I didn't expect him to be back so soon." said Bruce softly as the two got into the elevator and it began to move up.

"Yea, well, me neither. Wonder if something's up."

"I hope not. Right now, I don't think the team could work with all the tension."

The elevator doors open and Tony and Bruce walked into the level. Thor was already standing there, looking solemn and quiet. Steve and Bucky where already there, standing in the kitchen quietly.

"Hey Thor, didn't expect you so soon!" said Tony, trying to brighten the mood. 

Thor smiled slightly, though it looked forced. "Nor did I expect to be here Man of Iron. It has been sad times for my family and Asgard."

Natasha and Clint came out around the corner, Natasha her usual self and Clint looking miserable in his casts. 

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha automatically.

Thor grimaced. "You all know of my brother, Loki."

"Bastard." mumbled Tony. 

Of course Thor heard that and looked as though he would cry. "This was foolish of me I will take my-"

"No, Thor, continue." said Bruce, throwing Tony a look.

Thor sighed softly. "You know of his treasons. Odin, my father, was the one to sentence Loki. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. You mortals, your imprisonments are different from ours on Asgard. He's tortured, beaten.. things I care not to mention. I sought to change the sentence, to help him somehow. Odin has given but one chance to help him. Find someone on Midgard who will take him as a life partner."

Everything was quiet, the Avengers looking at Thor with shocked expressions and Bucky looking quite confused. 

Thor allowed his gaze to fall on Tony. "You are the one I sought to ask. Loki could be happy with you, and I believe you could help him. I know none of the others would take him. But it seems I've made a mistake. I shall return to Asgard to give Odin the news, though I'm sure he already knew. Farewell." Thor turned, his cape flowing behind him as he made his way to the door which led to the rooftop.

"Thor wait." 

Thor turned, a hopeful expression replacing his melancholy as Tony stepped forward. 

"I..." He looked back at Bruce who was staring at him with hurt, betrayed eyes. "I accept." he said softly. 

Thor enveloped him in a huge hug that made Tony cry out in pain. Thor put him down immediately. "You've been injured Man of Iron?" 

Tony wheezed, doubled in pain. "Y-yea. Ribs, leg." 

"Well that shan't be for much longer! You shall all come to Asgard! The healers will tend to you all!" 

Clint looked like he'd won the lottery. "Then can fix my injuries?!"

"But of course! They will make your recovery much quicker, you shall be healed within the day!"

Clint whooped and Natasha smiled lightly. "That's great. Thank you Thor."

Thor smiled brightly. He turned and looked questioningly at Bucky. "Have we gained a comrade?"

"Hardly." muttered Tony.

Steve glared at him. "This is Bucky. He's, ugh.. he's an old friend."

"Glad to here it shield brother! He shall see Asgard as well!"

"Ugh.. yea. Sure I guess."

Tony turned to Bruce. "Bruce.. I.. I'm sorry."

Bruce shrugged, masking his hurt. "I knew we weren't going anywhere anyway." 

"Bruce-" 

"We shall take our leave immediately! Asgard has everything you may wish to have. Mother will be glad to meet you all, she has heard many grand stories about you!"

"Well let's get this show on the road!" said Clint.

Thor laughed heartily, probably not truly understanding the saying, as he led them to the rooftop. He looked to the sky as the others gathered around him. "Heimdall, when you are ready."

Not seconds later they where flying through the Bifrost, some in aw and others, like Steve and Bucky, just a bit frightened. When they landed, none did so to gracefully, excluding Thor and Natasha.

Thor smiled widely. "Welcome to Asgard my friends!"

Heimdall looked over to Tony, who was a bit freaked out. "He is the suitor?"

Thor chuckled. "He is!"

"He will suit your brother just fine." said Heimdall with a small smile.

Thor laughed. "Come! I shall show you all to my home!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is freaking unbelievable!" said Clint, looking around the royal palace. 

Thor smiled. "My gratitude. It is one of the finest in all the realms."

Tony looked around, for once quiet. He cleared his throat. "I, ugh.. I don't have to live here, right?"

"Of course not Man of Iron! Frigga and Odin will allow you to be on Midgard with Loki, or here as you please. They shall only require your presence for grand feasts or holidays!"

Tony sighed. "Alright... so when do I meet this Frigga?"

"Right now actually."

Tony turned to see a woman, about his height, who resembled Thor approaching with a warm smile. She gathered him in a hug, tears filling her eyes. Tony winced but ignored the pain.

"I thank you, for taking my Loki as a spouse. He has seen so much torture here." she said, the second part softer than the first.

Tony stared at her. He reminded him of her mom. Warm smiles and tight hugs. He smiled gently. "I had my own demons. I was saved, so he can be too."

Frigga's smile only widened. She turned to the others. "Welcome all! I've heard such grand stories about each of you." Her eyes fell on Clint with his casts. "Oh that just won't do! You shall be healed immediately!" She looked at the others. "Are any of the others hurt dear?" she asked, directing the question towards Clint.

Clint blushed slightly at the endearment. "Tony has a broken rib and a few sprained ones, and his leg is really badly bruised, and that cut near his eye. Tasha has a cut on her cheek."

Frigga shook her head. "The groom of all people injured! That shan't do! Come, come, to the healers we go. Thor dear, show the others to the guest chambers!" 

Tony sighed. 'What did I just get myself into?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you guys are enjoying this! Leave a comment sometime <3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has paid his price.

"These are the guest chambers. You have free reign of the palace, and the servants will attend to your every need. If you have need of anything my chambers are just around the corner, and there are servants about constantly."

Steve and Bruce nodded, while Bucky just kept close to Steve, looking like a scared deer.

Thor frowned slightly. "Are you unhappy here?"

"No! No Thor. It's just, kind of a shock. Its so different... from home I mean." said Steve.

Thor's smile returned. "You shall be accustomed to it soon enough, and if not you shall be returning to Midgard once the ceremonies are finished!"

"How long will that be, exactly?" asked Bruce. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Tony married off to some lunatic that tried to take over the world. 

"Two weeks past, at the most Doctor Banner." said Thor, oblivious to Bruce's feelings. "The ceremony to unite the two will be most grand! The feasts following will be very plentiful! You will enjoy yourselves, I am sure." 

Bruce nodded. "Yea.." he said softly. "I... I'm going to go rest my eyes a bit. See you later."

"Servants will come and fetch you for dinner, Odin will meet you each there."

Bruce nodded, entering the nearest room. He went to the bed and lay down, face pillowed against his arms. "How dumb could I be?" 

Thor smiled towards Steve and Bucky. "Is he your betrothed?" he asked, gesturing towards Bucky.

"What! No, no, no. Bucky is just a friend."

Thor smirked. "Of course. You may wish to know that the chambers on the farthest wall have two beds rather than one."

Steve blushed. "Ugh, yea. Thanks." He steered Bucky towards the room. "See ya for dinner!"

Thor chuckled. "Yes, of course!" 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See to it that these two are healed, I don't want them hurt during the festivities." 

The two nurses nodded, one taking Clint and another taking Natasha. Frigga turned to Tony. "Come, you are to be treated in the royal ward."

Tony made a face. "No, its fine. I'll just-"

"You are to be my sons spouse, my son in law. You will have nothing but the best here, and therefore shall be treated as a Prince." Frigga stated firmly. She turned to face him, smiling slightly. "You're saving him. Which makes you all the more important to me personally."

Tony stared at her for a few long moments then nodded. She smiled taking his wrist gently and leading him towards the royal ward. "So... when do I get to see Loki."

"It is customary that the couple be separated the days leading to the uniting ceremony." Frigga said softly. "Though, if you'd like to see him tonight I'll have it."

Tony sighed. "Yea. I think I'd like to see him at least once before I give me life away." he mumbled.

Frigga turned, expression hurt. "My son has made many mistakes. I would hope you give him a chance, seeing as you have made many mistakes as well. That is why Thor sought you out."

Tony frowned, somewhat ashamed. "Yea... sorry."

Frigga patted his cheek comfortingly. "Loki has paid dearly for his crimes. I would hope you treat him well."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am surprised he agreed to the uniting." 

Thor smiled broadly up to Odin. "You underestimate his ability to understand and forgive. He is a good man Odin."

Odin nodded slightly, waving his hand in a dismissing gesture. "We shall see."

Thor bowed. "You shall, during dinner tonight. You are to meet each."

Odin smiled lightly. "Then I shall come prepared. Now go, be with your warriors."

This smiled, bowing once again. "Later then, father." He turned, replacing his helmet. Instead of going up towards the guest chambers he went down, towards the prison chambers. 

"Loki I have the most-" He stopped in his tracks, staring at the empty chamber. It had been cleaned and no longer held Loki. Thor was immediately scared for his brother.

"You!"

The guard that had been passing turned, stopping and bowing. "May I be of service Prince?"

"You may! Where is my brother?" 

The guard looked towards the end of the prison and back at Thor nervously. "Prince... The King had him moved only yesterday."

"Oh no..." The further back you drew into the prison the more torturous it was. Loki had already been through so much... "Which chamber?" asked Thor, voice low and menacing.

The guard swallowed nervously. "The... the third from the last Prince."

Thor all but ran down towards Loki's new chambers. What he saw broke his heart. "Oh Loki..."

Loki was hanging by his hands, which where chained and covered by metal. His legs where chained together and another chain led to the floor, keeping him there though he was suspended and didn't touch the ground. His clothes could hardly be classified as clothes any longer, torn to shreds and hanging from his body. What used to be perfect, milky white, skin was now black, blue, yellowish and dirty. You could clearly outline his ribs, and see most of his other bones. His hair was much longer, passing his shoulders, and unruly. But what was the worst? His face. He sported one black eye, the rest of his face covered in cuts, welts and bruises. His lips where sewn together, preventing him from even opening his mouth in the slightest and when his eyes met Thor's they where dead, no mischievous glint. Just sad, green eyes, staring at Thor's own blue.

Thor felt anger boil in his chest. Odin had done this on purpose! He only sought to humiliate Loki further, to torture him and beat him down to submission. 

Thor turned, glaring at the guard. "Why was this done to him?!"

The guard looked unsettled by Thor's angry glare but he didn't care one bit. "He... He tried to use his magic to heal himself. When Odin got word of it this was ordered to be done."

Thor's glare only hardened. "What of his clothing? Why are they rags?"

The guard gulped. "Ugh... Odin ordered humiliation..."

Thor could almost feel sparks flying from Mjolnir. "And this wasn't humiliation enough! You treat him no better than a wild boar!" 

"It was Odin's orders-"

"Its inhumane! He is a Prince! My brother! The key now!"

The guard looked around as if he could find help in the other prisoners. "Odin did not-"

"The key or you'll be in his place." growled Thor.

The guard hurried to give Thor the key. Once he had it in hand he rushed to set Loki free. His brother whined, falling limp in his arms the moment there chains where off. Thor felt his eyes fill with tears. "Oh Loki... I'm so sorry."

Loki looked at him for just a moment before he began to cry, holding on to Thor as if he where his only life line. When Thor pulled away he panicked, making noises in his throat.

"Shh Loki. Be calm. You will never again see these tortures." Thor said, speaking softly as he picked Loki up gently. The once proud, arrogant Prince held to his brother as if afraid to be chained again at any moment. "Do not fear Loki, I've got you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony smiled, walking beside Frigga. These few short hours and already he had grown quite accustomed to his "mother in law". She was a kind hearted woman, but stubborn in her own ways. 

"You appear much better than before. Are you in any pain now?"

Tony smirked. "So I was ugly before?" Frigga swatted his arm and they both laughed softly. "No, I feel perfectly fine. No more pain."

Frigga smiled. "I am glad. The healers where rather fond of you."

Tony only smirked again. "Well everyone is fond of me."

Frigga laughed. "You are a cheeky one! You remind me so much of-" She gasped. "Oh Gods... Loki."

Tony followed her gaze down the hallway and his mouth dropped. Thor was carrying Loki, who looked like he'd been tortured. Well then again he had.

Frigga ran to Thor, tears burning her eyes. "Oh Loki!" 

Tony hurried to catch up and his eyes widened at the sight of Loki. His mouth... it was sewn closed. What kind of person did that to someone?

Frigga was outright crying, looking at her beaten son. "I should have come to see you. Oh I'm so sorry dear.."

"He is in much pain mother. I do not wish to add to it, but it is required I take the thread from his lips."

Frigga nodded, stoking Loki's face softly. "I'll have Odin's head for this." she said unhappily. She turned to Tony. "You shouldn't see him like this."

"No... I want to help." said Tony, looking over at Loki, who looked about ready to pass out.

Frigga smiled slightly. "Thank you Anthony. Thor, take him to your chambers and tend to him. Anthony will accompany you. I will have words with Odin." she said, already walking off. 

Thor continued on down the hall, Loki in his arms and Tony beside them. Tony couldn't keep his eyes off Loki. He looks so small, weak. It made his heart ache, and he wasn't sure why. 

When Thor stopped in front of a door Tony opened it. Thor walked in, depositing Loki gently in the bed. The normally mischievous god didn't move a muscle, staring at the ceiling as tears fell from his eyes to the pillow beneath his head. Thor was rummaging around in a drawer. Tony sat beside Loki, and only then did the god look towards him. He didn't move other than that, simply staring at the billionaire. 

Tony looked at him oddly, then hesitantly reached out a hand to stroke Loki's unruly hair from his face. Loki's eyes widened slightly. "Everything's going to be okay, I promise." said Tony softly.

"Aha!" Thor held up a small blade. "I've found it!" 

Loki looked over at his brother. The moment his eyes caught the blade he whimpered, tears falling from his eyes once again as he backed away, trying to get away from the pair.

"Loki, Loki its okay." said Tony softly, taking his hand. "Its to get rid of the thread."

Tony saw Loki's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. There was fear in his eyes and he kept his eye on the blade as Thor came closer.

"I shan't harm you brother." said Thor softly. He sat beside Tony next to Loki. "This may hurt, but it will be better shortly Loki." Thor said, voice still soft. 

Loki nodded, closing his eyes as Thor shifted to be able to cut the thread holding his lips together. As Thor began to cut Loki made a pained sound at the back of his throat, tears falling from his eyes that where squeezed shut and his hands fisting the sheets. 

Tony took one of Loki's hands, squeezing it gently. "I know it hurts, it'll be better soon." he said as Loki made another pained sound. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

Loki opened his eyes and caught Tony's gaze. His eyes where filled with anguish, pain, suffering. But behind it all, looking at Tony there was hope. That look made Tony want to crush the broken Prince in a hug, assuring him that things would get better, he'd never be tortured again, he wasn't alone.

When Thor sliced the last of the thread Loki cried out in pain, squeezing Tony's hand roughly. He began to sob, tasting blood in his mouth and head spinning. 

"Sh brother. It is finished." Thor said soothingly, cleaning the blade and putting it back where he had found it. "Be calm brother, you are safe now." 

Tony wished he could do more to help Loki. He was sobbing, bleeding profusely from the mouth and clutching to Tony's hand. There wasn't much more comfort he could give to the Prince.

"You are in need of a warm bath Loki, would you refuse to one?" Thor said after a long while of Loki crying.

Loki stared up at the ceiling. "I don't care." he said softly, voice raw from lack of use and lubrication. 

Thor sighed softly. "I'm sorry." he sad softly, going into his bathroom and drawing a warm bath. He returned to the room shortly after. "I won't have you walking, I shall carry you."

Loki didn't even make a move to object as Thor picked him up once again. He whined softly in pain, but settled down soon thereafter. Tony followed them into the bathroom.

"May I undress you?"

Loki looked at Thor, tears in his eyes. "You will see all they've done." 

"Loki, I care not that you have scars and bruises. If I could I'd slay each and every one of them. You have no fault in this. Yes, you caused much grief and deserved to be punished. What they did went beyond what you, or anyone deserves."

Loki looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. "You may." he said, voice soft.

Thor began to gently remove the scraps of clothing from Loki's body. Once he stood naked Tony wanted to grab his suit and kill everyone of those bastards that did this to him. Loki was terribly bruised from the waist down, and his back had scars and cuts that showed he'd been whipped.

"Oh Loki..."

"I don't wish to hear about them Thor. I know they're there." Loki said softly.

Thor said nothing more, helping Loki into the tub. Loki hissed as the warm water touched his bruised and battered skin but shortly settled. Thor stood, motioning for Tony to sit beside the tub.

"I shall return shortly." Thor said, leaving the bathroom.

Everything was quiet for a long while, Loki sitting in the tub as it turned reddish brown from his blood and the dirt on his body. Tony stared at Loki, studying the multiple bruises on his arm and torso.

"I have yet to discover why you are here Stark." Loki said softly, not even bothering to look towards Tony.

Tony sighed. "I'm not sure how you'll react to that."

Loki turned towards Tony now, studying his face quietly. He turned away after a few moments. "I'm sorry that Thor pitied you into saying yes." he said, voice still soft.

Tony smiled slightly, then frowned. "Its not that. I know what its like to have demons, ya know? I think you deserve a second chance. You definitely didn't deserve to be tortured like this."

"You do pity me. Yet, I am grateful nonetheless. I would not have survived much longer." Loki said, his voice always soft, always quiet, as if afraid if he spoke to loudly he'd be punished.

Tony sighed softly, leaning his head back against the wall. "Am I going to get the old Loki back anytime soon?"

Loki looked towards him. "He is dead. Odin made sure of that."

"I can't believe that. You wouldn't let your father-"

"My father is dead." growled Loki, anger filling his eyes. "Odin is not my father."

Tony shrugged. "You wouldn't let Odin break you. You're too stubborn for that."

Loki made a noise at the back of his throat, turning away from Tony again. "When you've been tortured as I have, you don't have much more of a choice." 

Tony was quiet. Maybe Loki was right. He'd never been tortured like this. Afghanistan was horrible, but it seemed like paradise compared to what Loki went through. 

"I can't believe he let this happen." Tony said softly.

"Who, Thor? He has no say. Odin is King."

"I was talking about Odin."

Loki laughed, though it was mirthless. "Odin has always, and will always despise me. My birth right was to die, after all."

Tony looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"Odin said as much. I am not his son, I never belonged here. I was meant to die and Odin so mercifully took me into his household to be used as a pawn in his little game."

"Well look at that both of our fathers suck. Woohoo. We should get Barton and Bruce over here and have a bad father party or something." 

Loki looked at him with shock. "Your father?"

"An alcoholic who sent me to boarding school the moment I was old enough. Didn't give two shits about me or my mom."

Loki shook his head. "I can't believe that. You-"

"I chose not to allow my father's bad parenting to control my life. It did for a while, but I changed. You can too."

Loki shook his head but didn't argue further. "And Banner? And Barton?"

"If you ask me Bruce had the shittiest father of all. The guy was an alcoholic, and an abuser. He beat Bruce all the time, and his mom. He killed her actually, right in front of Bruce. He was a disgusting pig, he raped Bruce on more than one occasion. Bruce, despite all of that turned into this caring, beautiful, incredible person he is today."

"That you love."

Tony sighed. "Well it doesn't matter now."

Loki was quiet for a long time. "And Barton?" 

"A drunk abuser. Idiot drove drunk, causing the death of the mom and himself, leaving Clint and Barney orphans."

"You all led such horrible lives."

Tony shrugged. "You can overcome anything. You just need loving, caring people who are willing to help you through the bad and be there to celebrate during the good."

"Maybe that is why I have yet to change." Loki said, sounding regretful.

"Hey..." Loki looked over at him and Tony smiled. "You've got me now."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this his punishment for being of Jotun heritage?

"Ugh Bucky.... You okay?" asked Steve, drying his hair off as he exited the bathroom. Bucky was sitting by the window, staring out into the Asgard skyline. 

Bucky turned slightly to glance at him and then went back to the skyline. "Beautiful." he muttered, still not able to use his full English vocabulary.

Steve hummed softly, sitting down beside Bucky in only his sweatpants from before. He looked out into the skyline. "It is beautiful..." Steve said softly. He glanced at Bucky. "How you feeling?" 

Bucky looked at him, staring at him. He sighed softly. "Not myself."

Steve frowned lightly. "I know Buck. Tony and Bruce-"

"Hate me." 

Steve nudged his shoulder gently. "They don't. They're just a little... wary. They don't want to get hurt." Bucky was quiet for a few moments then nodded. "They'll help you Bucky, once we get back home." 

Bucky nodded again, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

Steve smiled broadly. "You're welcome." He stood, picking up the shirt he had on before and grimaced. "We need clothes." 

Bucky nodded. "Ugh.... Thor?" he said, not sure of the name.

Steve nodded. "Yea, Thor. That's true he should have something for us." He hummed again, considering. "I think I'll go in a bit. You gunna shower?" 

Bucky shrugged, standing. 

"You might as well, since we have dinner tonight and everything." Bucky nodded, going to the bathroom. "You need anything, holler." said Steve. Bucky smiled slightly as he closed the door. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce stared out of his window, at nothing in particular. He didn't even want to be here, he wasn't about to enjoy the scenery. He sighed, closing his eyes and laying back down on his bed. 

He shouldn't even be upset. He had no right to be upset, angry, frustrated. Tony and he had never truly had anything. They where just friends. Tony was there to calm him down, Bruce was there to experiment with him. 

He opened his eyes, trying to will the tears away. He should have known Tony didn't want anything romantic from him. Look at him. Nerdy, geeky, whatever you want to call it. Then look at Loki. Handsome, regal, intelligent. No wonder Tony had picked him.

Bruce turned into the pillow to muffle his sob. He was crying for Tony, Tony was in danger. Loki could hurt him, kill him. Yes, he was crying for Tony. He could convince himself of that easily enough. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clint laughed, flexing his arm and leg. Natasha smiled brightly, walking with him through the palace. 

"I can't believe this! Look at them, they're just like new!" Clint said, practically glowing.

Natasha chuckled softly. "Its pretty amazing. Glad you're okay."

Clint smirked over to her. "Better than okay Tasha, I'm pretty perfect!" He blushed slightly, coughing then rubbing the back of his neck. "But ugh, yea thank you."

Natasha furrowed her brow. "Clint?"

"Ugh, hey, we gotta find where we're staying right! I thought I saw Thor lead em down this way." said Clint, cutting her off and walking quickly.

Natasha sighed softly, going after him. Bruce must've been right... Clint did act kind of.. weird around her. Maybe he did like her. 

"I think these are it. I'm not sure..." he muttered. 

"May I be of service?" asked a young woman, carrying some towels.

"Ugh, um-"

"We're looking for the guest rooms, we're friends of Thor's." said Natasha, coming up behind him.

The woman's eyes widened. "O-of course! I'm terribly sorry you where left to wander. That would be these chambers here, actually ma'am. The first and the last are occupied for the moment."

Natasha smiled warmly. "Its alright, thank you for your help."

The woman bowed. "Certainly ma'am... and sir. Enjoy your day." she said quickly, hurrying off. 

Natasha punched Clint playfully. "She seemed nervous."

Clint chuckled and nodded. "Probably because of Thor being a Prince and all." 

Natasha chuckled softly. "Yea, but he's a big teddy bear."

Clint smirked lightly, beginning to walk as Natasha did. "Yea, he is. He's a good guy though."

"Yea. Too bad about his crazy brother." 

Clint punched her arm, looking around. "Prince Loki Natasha." he whispered.

She shrugged. "Whatever." She stopped in front of a door towards the middle of the hall.

Clint stooped, then turned red and cleared his throat. "I, ugh, I never asked about your cut." he said, leaning on the wall beside Natasha, facing her.

"Oh, that? Its fine, gone."

Clint took her face, gently running his hand where the cut had been. "Yea, it looks just like before you-"

Natasha leaned forward, kissing Clint and stopping his words. He turned bright red, too shocked to do anything. She smirked slightly as she pulled back. 

Clint's mouth fell slightly open. "Did you just..." 

"Damn right." she said, leaning in to kiss him again.

Clint participated in the kiss this time around, pulling her closer, a hand cradling her neck, angeling her head upwards to deepen the kiss. He was the one to pull back this time, smiling dumbly.

"I thought you didn't..."

"To be honest I never realized you did." said Natasha with a shrug.

Clint made a face and then laughed. "I thought you where a master at reading people."

Natasha crossed her arms, faking anger. "And here I was going to invite you to share a room." Clint smirked, pulling her closer by the hip and kissing her softly. She smiled slightly. "Well... I guess you've made it up to me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Thor left his chambers he went down the hall to Loki's old one. Frigga had demanded it remained unchanged, for when her son was set free as she was certain would happen. 

He opened the door, coughing softly at all the dust that rose. Apparently no one had entered the rooms since Loki's... since Loki had gone. 

Thor glanced back out into the hallway. "Aithgin!" He called, spotting the servant.

The young male servant approached quickly, bowing as he stopped. "How may I be of service Prince?" 

Thor gestured to Loki's chambers. "Have this room cleaned, tell Auldall that it is a direct order from myself. I expect it to be done by supper."

"Certainly Prince, it shall be done presently." Aithgin replied, bowing and then hurrying off to find the head, Auldall. 

Thor turned back to the chambers and sighed. No matter, Loki needed clothing. He went to the wardrobe, coughing again at all the dust. He chose a random garb, green and gold just as everything else Loki owned. He smiled slightly. It was an old garb, one of Loki's favorites. He sighed softly, wondering if he was ever truly to have his brother back. Would Loki forever be what he was now? Would he always be scarred by his true origins, by this torture he had experienced?

Thor frowned as he went about, collecting other things Loki might need in the moment. By the time he was leaving Auldall and other servants where arriving, carrying all sorts of things to make the chambers fit for the Prince once again. 

"Be sure to change the bed sheets Auldall, and do not forget about the grooms room." said Thor as he went out the door.

Auldall nodded. "Certainly Prince, we will have everything sorted by supper as asked."

"My thanks." Thor replied, heading back toward his chambers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How dare you do such a thing! To our son!"

Frigga was glaring at Odin, fists clenched. Odin was looking at her passively from his throne.

"He thought to use his magic to heal himself. His punishment was well fit."

"Sewing his lips together?! He would have died if not for Thor! How could you!" she cried, tears coming to her eyes. "Is he no longer your son? Are you that stubborn, to see it fit to humiliate him like you did? To have him raped Odin?"

Odin looked away, closing his one eye briefly before looking back at her. "He deserved what he received."

"If that is so then you deserve death." she growled. "He is our son. You treated him like nothing more than a boar."

"Frigga-"

"Don't 'Frigga' me Odin Borson! You did this to him! He will never forgive you for it. The imprisonment was fair. An argument can even be made for the thrashings. The rape and the sewing of his lips are unforgivable both by him and myself." She glared at him, as he sat quietly. "I am having a room readied for me. I refuse to sleep beside the man who ordered my son to be raped."

"Frigga I did what had to be done."

"You did what you did out of anger you stubborn brute! You will apologize to your son-"

"He is not my true son." Odin snapped, immediately regretting it. 

Frigga's hands unclenched and her face turned white. "So is that it?"

"Frigga-"

"Was this his punishment for being of Jotun heritage?" Her voice wavered as she continued. "He was right then. You did favor Thor for being your 'true' son." She shook her head. "You are not who I once loved." She turned before he could say a word, leaving him sitting on his throne alone. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you need some help getting out?" asked Tony as Loki allowed the water to go down the drain. 

"I am not a child." Loki replied as he pushed himself up. His knees shook as he tried to stand. Tony put an arm around him, and his face turned red.

"Not just children need help." said Tony softly. 

"A towel Stark." Loki muttered.

Tony leaned over, grabbing the towel on the rack. Loki took it, quickly wrapping it around his waist.

"You should probably know now that I've seen like, tons, of people naked." said Tony, trying to lighten the mood as he helped Loki into the bedroom.

"Enlightening." Loki said softly, running a finger along his upper lip and feeling the wounds that where already healing.

"You heal quickly." said Tony, watching.

Loki made a sound. "I require sustenance to heal fully." 

"Oh, ugh... I'll go get a servant or something."

"I will last." said Loki. "I've lasted longer." he said, softer.

Tony shook his head. "Okay, now that where, ummm... betrothed?.... its not okay for you to like starve or anything, kay?"

Loki smiled slightly. "I will promise nothing." 

Tony smirked slightly. "Whatever."

Both looked towards the door as it opened and Thor returned, holding a bunch of things in his arms. He walked to the bed, dumping them next to Loki. "I obtained anything I assumed you would require." he said, gesturing towards the things.

Loki nodded slightly. "My thanks." he mumbled.

"My pleasure brother."

Loki sighed. "I am not your brother, you know this."

Thor frowned slightly but then wiped it from his face. "I still think of you as a brother, despite your origins. Now dress."

"Hey, Thor, I'm going to go get a servant or something. Loki's hungry."

Loki glared at him slightly as Thor nodded. "Certainly. There should be some just down the hall. Inform them that Prince Loki requires sustenance and to make his preferred dish."

Tony nodded, looking towards Loki for a moment before leaving the room and going down the hall towards the cluster of servants going in and out of a room.

Thor looked away as Loki dressed, doing so slowly with some small, pained grunts. 

"He informed me." Loki said quietly as he sat down, breathing a bit rough just from getting dressed.

Thor looked towards him, bracing for an argument. "It was all I could do to save you. Anthony is a good man."

"He does not love me Thor, he is doing this out of pity."

"He could love you Loki. Jane once did not love me. He does not pity you, he wished to help you due to his own hurt in the past."

"I will ruin his short life." said Loki softly.

Thor frowned slightly. "Only if you choose to."

Loki looked at him for a few moments. "My thanks. For saving my life."

Thor smiled gently. "Repay me by being good to Tony.'"

Loki only nodded as Tony returned. "Hey everything okay?" he asked, closing the door. "They said they'll have it here momentarily."

Loki nodded slightly. "Everything is perfect. Thank you Stark."

Loki only hoped he could hear the hidden meaning behind those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really love to know if you guys are enjoying this, if not I'd rather just stop it now... I hope you guys do enjoy it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the Winter Soldier return?

"Fuck." growled Clint, Natasha pushing him to the bed and then straddling him. She ran her hands down his arms, bringing them over his head and holding the wrists with a smirk. She leaned down, arching her back and swiping her tongue over his lips. He groaned softly, hips bucking beneath her. 

"I have one rule Clint." she said with a smirk. "These-" she put more pressure on his wrists. "Stay here. Until I say otherwise."

Clint was already breathing harshly. He smirked up at Natasha. "Didn't know you where into domination Tasha."

Her smirk grew. "Well I am. And-" She grinded down on his hips, making him arch and groan beneath her. "Looks like you're into submission."

Clint grabbed at the sheets as Natasha removed her hands. She traveled them down his arms, making his squirm, and down to his chest. 

"I'm going to make you beg." she said, her voice quiet. "Going to make you writhe and beg before I go down on your big, hard cock." One hand moved down to rub at the bulge between his legs and he gasped, arching into the touch.

"Oh fuck Tasha." he groaned, gyrating his hips as she continued to rub at the bulge through the material. 

She pulled her hand away and he whined at the loss. She chuckled softly. "You look amazing like this." she commented, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. "You'd look better naked." 

He let go of the bed as she brought his shirt over his head, kicking his shoes and socks off and lifted his hips as she pulled off his jeans. He hissed softly as the cool air touched his already leaking cock. 

"Look at you Clint. Already hard and aching. You really wanted this, didn't you." 

Clint squeezed his eyes shut, throwing his head back and moaning as Natasha took him in hand, stroking slowly. "F-Fuck." he groaned, moving his hips as she moved her hand.

Natasha chuckled softly, squeezing the head of his cock making him gasp, his eyes shooting open. "Next time." she said, as if she could have a normal conversation at a time like this, "Next time, I'll tie you to the bed. Make you wait all day for me."

"Fuck yes, please." Clint said, voice deep and harsh. He moved his hips faster. "Yes, yes.. oh god yes Tasha! I'm- Oh fuck I'm gunna-"

Clint whined loudly as Natasha took her hand away. He was left panting, writhing in the bed as Natasha stood. "Stay." she commanded.

His breathing was ragged as he looked at her. "Why-" His breathing stalled at her look.

"Well, you're naked. I think its only fair if I was too." 

"Fuck yes." he groaned, gripping the bed sheets even tighter. 

She smirked. "Thought so." She took the bottom of her shirt in hand, bringing it over her head slowly, teasingly. Her shoes went quickly, but her jeans where taken off just as teasingly as the shirt. She turned, wiggling out of them slowly. 

Clint groaned quietly. "Don't tease Tasha."

She smirked over her shoulder. "That's getting close. Not what I want though." She hooked her thumbs in her underwear, pulling them off slowly. 

His eyes squeezed shut and he groaned. "Tasha please." 

She hummed, not turning. She brought her hands around, undoing her bra and sliding it off and onto the ground. 

"Natasha please! Please Tasha, please just... please anything." Clint begged as she stood turned. 

"Very good Clint." said said, smiling. 

Clint groaned, looking at her body. "God Tasha..."

She sauntered over to him. "You're going to be good, right Clint? Going to do exactly what I say?"

He nodded. "Yes, yea Tasha. Just please.." He thrust up into the empty air.

She shook her head. "Not yet." He whined softly but she simply crawled over to him on the bed, moving to straddle his face, one leg folded on either side of his face. He groaned softly. She threaded her hands through his hair, which had no product in it, and tugged gently."I'm sure you know what to do." He made a sound of conformation, and she moved his hands to her thighs. "Keep them there." she ordered, then wiggled her hips. 

Clint groaned softly, kissing in between her legs first. She sighed pleasantly. He opened his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste her. She made a soft sound of pleasure, leaning back on one arm, hand flat on his chest, and using the other to fondle her own breast. The sight was enough to have Clint moaning and licking at her enthusiastically. 

Her moans became louder as he continued, and she began to move her hips, grinding down on him. "Oh... Oh oh, Clint. Fuck! Don't you dare stop!" she moaned, grinding down on him. Clint didn't even have the thought to stop. Her sounds only spurred him on, until finally she tensed above him, and then moaned loudly. His lips became covered in fluid and he licked at them as she moved. 

Natasha panted softly, allowing herself a few moments to cool off. Clint wasn't sure where to put his hands now, so settled them beside him. Natasha smirked at him.

"So your mouth can be used for things besides talking." She teased, moving to straddle his stomach. "You can touch me now. Good job."

He jumped at the chance, not even bothering to snap back at her. His hands moved to her waist, traveling up to fondle her breasts. She closed her eyes, moaning softly. One hand remained there, while the other traveled down to stroke between her legs, dipping a finger inside if her. Natasha moaned, keeping her eyes closed as he stroked and fondled her. He pulled away after a few moments. "I want to kiss you." He said quietly.

She smiled slightly, leaning down to kiss him, not caring that she tasted her own fluids. His hands ran down her back slowly. She shivered slightly, kissing him slowly before pulling back.

He smiled up at her, hands resting on her thighs. "You're so beautiful."

She blushed slightly. "So I'm told." She didn't wait for him to speak again, moving a hand behind her to guide him into her, moaning quietly at the intrusion. 

"Shit." he groaned, hands tightening on Natasha's thighs as she settled against him, eyes closed and breathing harsh.

"Fuck." she muttered, hands going to his chest to steady herself as she began moving. She moaned loudly, gyrating her hips and allowing Clint to thrust up into her as she moved. Clint pulled her down for another kiss, swallowing down her moans as they both moved faster. 

"Clint... oh oh, yes." Natasha moaned, hiding her face in his neck. He snapped his hips up as she moved, moaning into his neck.

"Fuck Tasha!" he groaned, only moving faster as he felt his orgasm near. 

She stilled and then moaned loudly, spasming around him as she came. He thrust twice more before spilling into her with a loud groan. 

They lay there for a few long moments, both breathing harshly. Natasha moved first, getting up off of Clint and laying down on the bed with a groan. Clint looked at her with a small smile, pulling her closer to him and nuzzling with her. 

"Thank you." he said softly into her neck.

She huffed, carding her fingers through his hair. "For what Clint?"

Clint shrugged. "For giving me this. For allowing me to finally love you like I've always wanted."

Natasha smiled. "I should be thanking you, you idiot. You're the one that decided to love me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Bucky. I'm going to go see about getting the team some proper clothes. You coming?"

Bucky sighed. "Нет, я устал."

Steve sighed. "I heard no. But come on Bucky, you know you gotta use English."

Bucky glared at him, then turned his back to look out of the window as he had been doing since coming out of the shower.

Steve carded a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Bucky-"

"No." Bucky growled. 

Steve sighed once more. "Then at least come to Bruce's room." 

Bucky shook his head. "Ненавидит." He sighed, frustrated with himself. "Hates." he said after a few moments.

"Please Buck... I'm worried for him. And for you. You guys could be good company for each other."

Bucky huffed and, after a few moments, stood. Steve smiled brightly, clasping a hand around his shoulder. Bucky winced, flesh arm going to his head with a groan. 

"Does... does it hurt real bad?" 

Bucky groaned again, and then nodded. "Pain." he said softly. 

Steve frowned, looking at the metal arm. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly, pointing. Bucky only nodded, suddenly too tired to even speak. "Come on Buck. I'll take you to Bruce, then you can sleep a bit." Bucky nodded again, making a small discomforted sound as Steve put an arm around him to steady him. "Don't worry Bucky. You just gotta last for a while longer, til we get back home."

Steve sighed as Bucky winced, hand going back to his head. He wasn't sure Bucky would last that long. He had a feeling the Winter Soldier was just a blink away...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bruce heard someone knock at his door he assumed it was Tony. He got up quickly, wiping his face and walking quickly over to the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, glaring. "Tony-" 

Steve smiled slightly. "No, sorry."

Bruce frowned. "Its alright... Is there, uh, something you need?" 

Steve nodded slightly, motioning towards Bucky. "Well, uh, I needed to talk to Thor about something. Bucky isn't feeling too good..."

Bruce smiled gently, nodding. "He can stay here for a while." He moved, opening the door wider to let them in. 

Steve smiled brightly, helping Bucky into the room. "Thank you. He has a bad headache again." He looked worriedly at Bucky then walked over to Bruce. "I don't think he's going to be able to control himself much longer." he said softly.

Bruce looked over to Bucky who was sitting at the bed, cradling his head in his hands. He looked back to Steve. "Its administering more of the drugs, I think. If it keeps going like this..."

"He's going to forget again.. isn't he?" 

Bruce sighed, nodding. Steve had tears in his eyes as he looked back at Bucky. 

"Bruce I can't loose him again."

Bruce nodded. "I know Steve. I'll do what I can. It won't be much, until we get back home."

Steve sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes. "Thank you." He turned to Bucky, walking over and placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while Bucky. Remember, Bruce is my friend, kay?" 

When Bucky nodded Steve squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He turned to Bruce and nodded. "Be back soon."

"Alright." Bruce said with a small smile as Steve left. He turned to Bucky, walking over slowly and sitting beside him. Bucky looked up to him then looked away. 

"Hey Bucky..." Bucky didn't answer. "You alright?"

Bucky made a soft sound. "Hurts." he said quietly, pointing to his head and then his metal arm.

Bruce frowned. "Yea, Steve told me you had a headache." Bucky nodded again. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "There's really not much I can do, except try to help with the pain... Why don't you lie back and I'll get you a warm rag for your head."

Bucky looked at Bruce oddly for a moment before nodding slightly. Bruce smiled slightly and turned, going to the bathroom. He looked around for a while in the cabinets and sighed when he only found some glass containers of.... he didn't even know what. He took the small hand towel, turning the sink on the hottest it would go and wet the towel, wringing out the extra water and folding it in half. 

When he returned to the room Bucky was lying on the bed, flesh arm covering his eyes and metal hand wringing the sheets. His breathing was labored. 

"Hey Bucky, you okay?" Bruce asked softly. 

Bucky made a soft, negative sound, not moving. Bruce walked over slowly, moving to sit beside him on the bed. He put a tentative hand on the arm covering his eyes and Bucky moved it slowly. Bruce sighed at the look on his face. He looked like he was straining to even stay awake, and-

"Oh...." Bruce said softly. From the place where the metal arm connected with flesh there were blue patterns, more like lines. He assumed that was the chemical. 

Bucky looked at where Bruce was staring and then squeezed his eyes shit, turning his head in the opposite direction. "W-what..."

"Its the chemical." Bruce said softly. 'He's not going to last two weeks like this. He needs to take that damn arm off.' "Did.. did, ugh, Steve see this?" 

"No." Bucky replied quietly, refusing to look at the arm. 

"Bucky.. I-I don't know if you're going to be able to wait. This.... you might forget again. I think... I think the Winter Soldier is going to come back."

Bucky looked at him, terror filling his wide eyes. "I-I.." He burst into tears, flesh hand going to his mouth to try and quiet his sobs. 

Bruce sat there, not sure what to do. 'It's not like...' He shook his head. 'We'd have to organize too quickly...No. No we need to do this.' 

He nodded, making his decision. "Okay. Okay. Bucky, I- We're going back home." 

Bucky looked at him through blurry eyes. "W-What?" 

"We're going home. And we're going to get that arm off." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brother are you in much pain?" asked Thor softly, sitting beside his bed and looking worriedly at Loki who lay on the bed.

"Thor, the fact that Odin has done this should finally convince you to stop calling me brother. I am not, and never was your brother." When all Thor did was stare at him looking hurt Loki sighed. "The pain will pass."

Tony, who sat beside Loki, hummed. "Question. Why don't you just, you know, heal yourself with your magic?" 

"I cannot if I am very injured. Furthermore I couldn't if I was well because I do not have the needed energy." explained Loki softly. 

Tony snorted. "That's the stupidest thing ever."

Loki rolled his eyes. "A mortal would think so." 

Before Tony could make a snark remark there was a knock. Thor stood and Loki looked over to the door fearfully. 

Tony put a light hand on Loki's arm. "Hey." he said with a small smile. "I won't let anything happen to you. You paid your price." 

Loki swallowed and nodded slightly. Thor opened the door. "Ah, Iona."

The female servant smiled, bowing her head slightly. "I have Prince Loki's dish as asked Prince Thor." 

Loki, at seeing the servant relaxed. Thor smiled as he opened the door wider, allowing her inside. 

"Place it beside the bed please." said Thor. 

Iona nodded, walking over to the stand beside the bed and placing the tray there. She glanced over at Tony and then to Loki. "Well wishes to you, my Prince." she said softly.

"I have no need for your false wishes nor your pity." Loki growled. 

The servant looked taken back. She stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning. She bowed to Thor and left the room quickly. 

Thor sighed, sitting back down. "Must you be so rude Loki?" 

"She deserved it." Loki replied. "She was never fond of me." he added, softer. 

Tony looked at Thor, trying to break the awkward silence that had fell. He cleared his throat. "Soooo....  What's the dish?"

Thor looked at the tray as if he hasn't remembered it was there. "Oh yes, of course. Loki, sit up so that you may eat."

"I'm no child Thor, I know what I must do to eat." 

Thor sighed again, removing the covering to the tray and revealing....

"What the fuck is that?" asked Tony, making a face.

"Olive tapenade with crostini." replied Loki, rolling his eyes. "Along with farro salad with tomatoes and herbs."

Tony made a gagging noise. 

"Don't act so disgusted, they are of Midgard." said Loki, taking a crostini between two fingers and taking a small bite. His stomach growled loudly. 

"You're such a liar. And why don't you dig in, we both know you're starved. You've got every right to be." 

"He is not lying Anthony, Loki discovered both on Midgard. And Loki, Anthony is correct. Feast, we shan't judge you for it!"

Loki made a face and sighed. "I do not wish to cause myself more pain." he said curtly. 

"What do ya mean? You're not gunna hurt yourself eating."

"Is it your lips brother?" asked Thor worriedly. 

"No fool." snapped Loki. He sighed again. "I am not sure if my stomach can take the richness." 

"Oh.... I get it. You've been surviving on so little lately that the richness might hurt your stomach." 

"Precisely." Loki grumbled. He pushed the plate away regretfully. "I have no wish to test it." 

"But Loki, are you not hungry? You must eat."

"Of course I'm hungry! I was practically starved in that Hel!" 

Thor looked at him with a pained expression and Loki looked away. Tony looked between the two, feeling awkward. 

"Soooo.... How about you just go and tell the servants to bring something more bland. A soup would be good." Tony said to Thor. 

Thor nodded slightly, standing and leaving the room silently. Tony turned to Loki who was looking away from him silently. 

"Hey, I know you've been through a lot but you really have gotta cut Thor some slack." 

"Why? He did nothing to stop Odin. He... He let them..." 

Tony was shocked when Loki began to cry, pulling his legs to his chest and hiding his face in his arms. 

"Loki... I know you're angry and hurting but... there has to something more to this. Do you, ugh, wanna talk or something?" 

Loki looked at him through blurry eyes. "Have you any idea what it feels like to be nothing more than a pitied outsider?"

Tony was quiet and then shook his head slightly. "I'm sorry... I know what it feels like to be pitied. And I know how it feels to be an outsider. But not at once. I can imagine it though." he said softly. 

"You pity me, Thor pities me, even the servants pity me! I don't wish to be pitied. I do not even wish to be here."

Tony made a face. "What do you mean?" 

Loki's following laugh was hallow, mirthless. "I don't wish to be here Stark. I don't wish to be alive."

Tony swallowed. Suddenly his mouth was dry. "You don't mean that."

Loki glared at him. "Do you believe I thought to live when I let go, falling into the abyss? I let go believing I would die."

Tony opened his mouth to say something but for once he was speechless. 

Loki laughed again, in the same way. "And now, now the wish to simply end it right at this moment is twice as strong. Now, after I've been beaten, whipped, raped. It would be so easy, simple to die, no one would mourn the loss. Stab myself through the heart perhaps. Cut my wrists open. Hang myself. Perhaps use my magic. Or, the most simple, walk out of the gates unarmored and unprotected. The people would kill me quickly enough." 

Tony looked at him in shock for a few minutes. Loki was looking at him with a blank expression and emotionless eyes. Tony shook himself out of his shock. "I'm putting you on suicide watch once we get home." He didn't know whether to be upset or angry. Naturally he went to angry. "Thor does all of this to save you and you just want to kill yourself!? You're a selfish bastard."

"Ugh, am I interrupting something?" 

Tony and Loki looked toward the doorway to find Steve there, looking a bit concerned. Loki made a face. "The soldier." he said, voice filled with boredom. 

"It's Steve actually." he replied with a small glare. He looked towards Tony. "I thought this room was Thor's."

"It is. He, ugh... had to help Loki with some stuff."

Steve glanced toward Loki again studying him. He made a confused face. "What happened to your-"

"Oh look Thor!" said Tony, interrupting Steve. Thor was, in fact, coming back toward the room from down the hall. Loki made a small noise, which Tony chose to ignore.

"Steven! What may I do you for, shield brother?" asked Thor, with a bright smile, as he drew closer to his rooms.

Steve smiled lightly. "Ugh, hi Thor. Well, being that we left so quickly and all, none of us had time to pack, and now we're kind of lacking clothes. We don't want to look foolish in front of your dad."

Thor's eyes widened slightly for a moment. "It slipped my mind, I shall have a tailor see to you all at once!" 

"That's not going to be necessary." 

Tony looked past Thor to see Bruce and Bucky coming down the hallway as well. "Hey, look at that! Party in Thor's room." 

"Oh dear Gods, am I to endure your jests forever?" said Loki, rolling his eyes. Steve, hearing this, couldn't help but laugh as Tony glared at the two. 

Thor turned to meet Bruce and Bucky. "What do you mean Bruce, do you not need clothing as the rest?"

"What I mean is," said Bruce, voice calm and quiet as always. "We, at least me, Steve, and Bucky need to go back to Earth."

Tony shot up. "What?! You'd miss my wedding?" he asked, trying not to sound to hurt. 

Bruce shot him a look and then looked back to the frowning Thor. "Just for two or three days. This arm-" he said, pointing to Bucky's metal arm, "is making him forget, and putting him in pain. I need to be able to get it off, with the help of two other doctors. We'll come back after." 

Tony frowned. "Can't he wait it out?"

Bruce moved Bucky's shirt, showing the lines. Tony's mouth set into a thin line and Steve gasped. "No Tony. He can't just 'wait it out'."

Thor nodded. "Come, I will take you back at once." 

Tony looked toward Bruce and then shook his head, looking to Steve. "When you get home, tell J.A.R.V.I.S that I told him to call Cecilia Reyes and Stephen Strange. Bruce will take care of the rest."

Steve nodded, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Thank you. We'll be back before the wedding, I swear."

Tony smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, you take care of Bucky."

Steve smiled gratefully. Though Tony saw that Bruce was looking at him, he turned and went to sit beside Loki. 

"He is angered by your choice. He sees it as a betrayal." said Loki softly, as Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Bucky walked away, going towards the Bifrost.

Tony shrugged. "Yea, I know. But I wouldn't take it back, after seeing what they did to you." 

Loki looked at him with a bewildered expression. "You are quite the odd Midgardian Stark."

Tony laughed. "Yea, some say its one of my best qualities."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as planned.

"Doctor Banner, where is Sir?" 

J.A.R.V.I.S sounded somewhat worried as Bruce, Steve, Bucky, and Thor arrived back at Stark Tower. Bruce helped Bucky over to the couch silently, ignoring the question. 

"Mr.Rogers?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S, sounding even more worried. 

"Its okay J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony is on Asgard." 

"He shall marry my brother, invisible voice!" said Thor, voice filled with pride for both his brother and Tony. 

"Sir will be marrying.... Loki?" 

"Yes." said Bruce plainly. 

Thor looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He nodded slightly."I will be returning now. Good luck, my friends. Call on Heimdall when you have finished, and he will bring you back to Asgard."

Steve nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks so much Thor. We'll be back as soon as possible."

Thor looked over to Bruce for a few quiet moments, and then turned, going back outside where he called Heimdall, returning to Asgard. 

Steve looked at Bruce. "Bruce.. I know it isn't my business, but are you okay? I mean... ever since Tony agreed to marry Loki you've been.. different?" 

"I'm fine. I need to figure out how to help him." Bruce replied, gesturing to Bucky. 

"...Okay. Oh! J.A.R.V.I.S?" 

"How may I be of assistance Mr.Rogers?" 

"Tony said you could call two people for us?" 

"Names, Mr.Rogers?" 

"Cecilia Reyes and Stephen Strange, I think." He looked at Bruce. "He said you could explain why we needed them?"

Bruce nodded. "Yea, I'll tell them what's going on. Hopefully they can make it here in a day or two."

"Who would you like me to contact first Doctor?" 

"Ugh... Doctor Strange I suppose." 

"Certainly. Calling Doctor Stephen Strange." 

Bucky groaned softly as the phone started to ring on speaker, filling the apartment with its sound. Bruce looked over at him for a few seconds, Steve moving to try and soothe him. "Take him to Tony's room so he can lie down. Stay with him." said Bruce. 

Steve nodded, not even allowing Bucky to stand, pulling him into his arms as he stood. "You know where I am." 

Bruce nodded, Steve turning the corner just as someone picked up the phone. "You've reached Steven Strange, who is calling?" asked a deep, voice. 

Bruce sighed through his noise, trying to soothe himself. "This is Doctor Bruce Banner." 

"Bruce Banner." said Strange, as if he where surprised. "Has something gone wrong?" 

"...Not exactly."

"That doesn't sound good. Why have you contacted me?" 

"Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier?" 

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"Bucky Barnes?"

"An old friend of Steve Rogers, in his past life, yes. Why?"

"Well he's alive."

Strange made a soft sound. "Has this anything to do with the Hydra fiasco in Washington?"

"Everything to do with it, actually. But that's not really important. Bucky, he's got this arm. Its pumping chemicals into his blood system, making him forget everything from his past."

"Making him Hydra's weapon." Strange said with a small hum. 

"Exactly. I want to do a surgery to get it off... I can't exactly do that myself."

"Who is the other you are calling?" 

"Cecelia Reyes. Unless you have someone else in mind?" 

"She will be fine. When do you want me to come?"

"Ugh... as soon as possible?"

"I'll be on the next available flight. I will contact you once I am in New York."

"Thank you Stephen, I appreciate it." 

"Of course." said Stephen simply, hanging up. 

Bruce sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

"Shall I call Doctor Reyes?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S after a moment. 

Bruce sighed once again. "Yea, go ahead."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anthony dear?" 

Tony had been sitting awkwardly beside Loki as he drank the broth from the soup a servant had brought him. Loki wasn't speaking, and didn't seem like he was going to anytime soon. Tony was twiddling his thumbs, staring at the intricate patterns on the wallpaper of Thor's room. He jumped when there was a soft knock, and the Queen entered. 

"Frigga! I- I mean you're Majesty." corrected Tony, blushing as he stood. He bowed slightly. "Sorry.. not used to that yet." 

Frigga smiled. "You may call me Frigga Anthony, or mother once you have married my son." 

Tony felt his cheeks heat more. "Frigga is fine." he said softly. "Thank you." 

"Of course." She moved further into the room. "Loki, how are you?" 

"I am well." he said softly, staring into his empty bowl. 

"Are you still hungry my dear? Why have you not healed yourself?"

"Odin has not granted it." he mumbled. "I am no longer hungry."

Frigga walked over to the side of the bed, sitting beside him and taking his hand. "I swear to you, on all that I have, all of my magic, that Odin will never, never hurt you again. I shouldn't have allowed him to do so in the first place, that is unforgivable."

Loki looked at him, tears in his eyes. "How can you swear that Frigga? Odin has far greater power, far more influence than yourself. He can order others to hurt me, he does not need to do so himself. I have endured enough." 

She squeezed his hand. "You have endured far more than any should have to. You are a Prince Loki, you-"

"I am not a Prince of Asgard." he said softly, taking his hands away. 

"Then you do not see me as your mother?" she asked softly, voice filled with hurt.

He looked away, swallowing. "I wish you were truly." 

"She raised you. She's more of your mom than your real one." said Tony softly. "I don't know how I would feel if I was adopted. But I think I'd be grateful to one of the only people that really cared about me."

Loki looked toward him for a few long minutes. Tony fought not to fidget. Loki finally relented, and then looked at Frigga.

She smiled softly, caressing his face gently. "Please Loki."

He closed his eyes, leaning slightly into the touch. "I will not risk further injury... mother." he said, adding the last word after a few moments. 

She nodded slightly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I understand, my dear. I have need of Anthony for a while. Will you be fine on your own?"

Loki nodded, then looked over at Tony for a moment. "He requires garb and perhaps sustenance." 

Frigga laughed softly. "A caring spouse already dear? I will see he obtains both. As for you, rest." 

Loki nodded again, putting the empty bowl on the night stand beside him as he got comfortable. "I will speak to you later, Mother, Anthony."

"Yea, ugh, see ya later Loki." Tony said, following Frigga out of the room and closing the door behind him. "So what's up? I-I mean, what can I do for you?"

Frigga laughed, patting Tony on the arm and beginning to walk. Tony followed slightly behind her. "I do not expect you to speak as we do, you are not of Asgard." She looked over her shoulder at him. "You are attempting to be respectful, but you have no need to walk behind me."

Tony blushed, walking faster to move beside her. "So...." 

Frigga smiled at him, leading him out of the palace and into the markets outside of its gates before speaking. "Are you hungry dear?" 

"Ugh... yea, I could eat." he said with a shrug. 

As they walked over to a nearby market Tony noticed he was being stared at. He tried to ignore it, used to it back home. But as Frigga paid, and he turned to find a little girl looking at him with a cocked head he sighed loudly and crouched down to be eye level with her. She backed up, away from him nervously. 

"Hi there." He said with a smile. 

By now Frigga was watching, but did not interfere. 

"Hello." The little girl replied softly. 

"What's your name?" 

"Mother told me not to talk to strangers." 

"Smart girl." he said with a smirk. 

Frigga stepped beside him, looking down at the little girl with a smile. "We are no threat child." 

The little girls eyes widener and she bowed hastily. "Queen Frigga! I-I never thought I would meet you in person!" 

Frigga laughed. "Well you have child. Now, will you speak to my friend here. Perhaps afterwards, we can walk you to your home and get a treat for your family."

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, looking back to Tony. "You know the Queen, so I can talk to you." 

Tony laughed. "Yea, I guess so. So what's your name?" 

"Eira Arikdóttir." She answered, looking over to make sure Frigga still stood there. 

"And why where you staring at me?" 

She blushed slightly. "The same reason as everyone else, I believe." 

He smiled slightly. "And what would that reason be." 

"You aren't from here." She pointed to his clothes. "You are not wearing Asgardian garb." She then pointed to his hair. "And your hair. It is not like everyone else." 

Tony hummed. "You're right, aren't you? I do look a little weird to you guys." 

"Different, not strange." she said with a small smile. "I like how you look." 

Tony smiled as he stood, looking over to Frigga. "Well, you've answered what I wanted to know."

"Can I ask you a question?" asked the small voice.

Tony nodded. "Sure." 

"It is actually two questions. What's your name? Why are you here?" 

He looked over at Frigga. She shook her head once. He nodded slightly in understanding, then looked back at Eira. "My name is Anthony, and I'm just here to visit." 

"Oh." she said softly. She nodded. "Okay." 

Frigga smiled, stepping forward and brushing a few loose, blonde hair from Eira's face. "Now, child, you have done well. What would you like to get your family as a treat?" 

Eira smiled brightly. "Perhaps we can buy them a pastry?" 

Frigga laughed and nodded. "That is quiet the splendid idea. And who else is in your family Eira?" 

"Myself, my brother, Eskel, my mother, Gersemi, and my father Arik." She replied. "I have another brother, but he has not lived with us for a very long time. His name is Sindri."

"Does Sindri visit you often child?" asked Frigga with a slight cock to her head. 

"I am sorry Queen, I have made you misunderstand. Sindri fought in the war when I was not born. He is in Valhalla now."

Frigga was quiet as she nodded. 

Tony swallowed. "Y-You mean..."

"Yes Anthony. Now, let us get some sweets for Eira and her family. Her mother must be worrying." 

"Mother let me come out to play by myself, because I am older now. But it is getting late, and she will be expecting me soon." 

Frigga nodded and smiled taking Eira's hand. "I know of a wonderful pastry shop just around the corner. Anthony, dear, come along."

Frigga began to walk with Eira, Tony following silently. Eira looked back at him. She tugged on Frigga's hand and they stopped. Frigga bent down and Eira whispered something in her ear. Frigga laughed and nodded, looking back at Tony. 

"Anthony, she has asked that you hold her other hand." She said with a smile.

Eira offered her small hand to him. Tony took it into his larger and she squeezed it gently. "Are you unhappy?" She asked, with a frown as they began to walk again.

He was startled by the question, thinking about it seriously for a few minutes. "No, I'm not unhappy. But I'm not happy either." 

Frigga led them into a shop filled with different baked goods. "Take her to sit down, so that I may order some pastry's for her family." She said, pointing over to the tables. 

Tony nodded, taking Eira and lead her over to a high top table. She looked up at the tall chair and hummed. She looked at Tony and raised her arms. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I require assistance." She stated plainly, keeping her hands arms up. 

He sighed, bending to pick her up and placed her in the chair gently. She moved around, getting comfortable before nodding. "My thanks." 

Tony laughed as he sat. "So, Eira, how old are you?" 

She smiled brightly. "765. Mother says I'm getting very big." 

Tony looked at her, shocked. "765?!" 

She nodded, with a huge smile. "Yes! And how old are you, Anthony?"

Tony chuckled. "38."

It was Eira's turn to looked shocked. "But you are not a baby!"

He laughed. "No, I'm not. But, on my Planet, we live for much shorter time than here." 

"Oh." she said softly. "That's sad." 

He smiled. "Yea, I guess it is." 

She perked up suddenly. "Perhaps, you could obtain a golden apple, and live forever!"

He laughed softly, thinking she was talking about a fairytale of some sort. "Yea, maybe."

"Anthony, Eira, come now. I've gotten the pastries." Frigga called. Tony helped Eira down, and she hurried over to Frigga with a big smile. 

"Thank you Queen." she said, with a small curtsy. 

"Of course child." said Frigga, holding three boxes. "You may call me Frigga, if you wish." 

Eira's eyes widened and she shook her head. "That would be rude! My thanks, Queen Frigga." 

Tony laughed as he walked over to them. "Here, let me." her said, taking the boxes from Frigga's hand. 

Frigga smiled. "Such a sweet man Anthony, isn't he Eira?" 

Tony blushed as Eira nodded. "Yes Queen, he is quite chivalrous." 

"Yea, yea. Let's get you home scamp." 

Eira smirked at him, holding the door open for Frigga and Tony as they left the pastry shop. 

"Which way dear?" asked Frigga. 

"It is just down the street Queen Frigga." She replied, taking her hand and leading her and Tony down the street. 

They reached a small, but beautiful, house and Eira nodded. "This is my home." She said with a smile. She tugged Frigga inside, Tony following after her. 

"Mother, Mother!" called Eira as they entered.

"Eira Arikson, what in the universe are you-" A young woman rounded the corner and stopped, jaw dropping along with the rag in her hand. 

"Mother, look who's walked me home!" said Eira, looking up at Frigga with a smile. 

"Oh-Oh my... Oh dear! Queen Frigga!" She bowed lowly. "I am terribly sorry for any trouble she may have caused! She is young, I know. I am very, truly, terribly sorry that she has bothered-"

Frigga held up her free hand and she stopped talking. "Eira is a wonderful, beautiful young girl. She has wonderful manners, and was nothing but courteous to both myself and Anthony. She informed me of your name, but it escapes me."

"Gersemi. Gersemi Randrdóttir." she said with a nervous smile. 

"Gersemi, you have raised this child well. When Anthony here tried to speak to her, she responded that she was not allowed to speak with a stranger."

Gersemi laughed softly. "I am glad to hear it." She looked at Tony with a curious look. "Is this your errand boy?" 

Tony couldn't help but scoff at that. Frigga laughed, and Gersemi turned pink. "No, Anthony is a guest in my house." 

"Oh dear..." said Gersemi, turning red. "I am terribly sorry, Sir." 

Tony smiled. "Its okay, its understandable." 

Frigga smiled at him, and then gestured to the boxes in his hand. "An assortment of pastries for you and your family. Eira was very kind to Anthony and I believed she deserved a reward." 

Gersemi blushed brightly. "Thank you my Queen, it is most generous of you. Won't you join us for tea?" 

Frigga nodded. "We would love to. Anthony, be a dear and set the boxes down for Madame Randrdóttir."

Tony nodded, following Gersemi, Frigga, and Eira into the living area. He set the boxes down on the coffee table. 

"Eira, go and get Father and Eskel, tell them we have guests." said Gersemi as she carried a tray into the living room. 

Eira nodded, standing and scampering off, down the hallway. A few moments later, an young gentleman came into the room, led by Eira and followed by a younger boy. 

"What is this I hear about-" The older man stopped in his tracks, spotting Frigga. "My Queen!" he said surprised. He bowed, looking over at Gersemi worriedly. "What brings you to our home." 

Frigga smiled. "Your child, Eira was very kind to my friend Anthony. I bring pastries for your family, as thanks." 

"It only seemed fair to offer her tea Arik." said Gersemi with a small smile. 

"But off course, she is the Queen after all!" 

The younger man behind him bowed as his father sat. "Queen Frigga." 

"You must be Eskel." said Frigga with a warm smile. "Come, sit, the tea will not be hot forever." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Thor returned to Asgard, he returned to an empty room. He looked around, slightly worried. "Loki?" 

"Here, Thor." called a small voice. 

Thor followed the voice, entering to the bathroom and finding Loki leaning against the tub. 

"What are you doing Loki?" asked Thor, kneeling beside him. Loki looked pale. 

"I am sick." said Loki, eyes closed. "All I ate was the broth of the soup. Something is wrong Thor." 

Thor's brow furrowed. "What do you mean something is wrong? Loki, how could something-" 

Loki moved quickly, leaning over the toilet and retching. Thor sighed, moving to hold up Loki's hair. He stopped and stared at the contents in the toilet. Everything was red, bloody. Loki continued to retch, blood falling from his mouth into the toilet. 

"Loki what's happened?!" demanded Thor as Loki finally sat back, head falling back to the tub. "Loki!" 

"I believe someone has poisoned my soup Thor. I am going to die." 

Thor stared at him, tears coming to his eyes. "No you aren't Loki. Heal yourself!" 

"I can not. I am in pain." said Loki softly. He closed his eyes. "Thank you, Thor. For trying to save me." 

"I will not let you die Loki." Thor growled. "We are going to one of the healers." 

"They can not heal me Thor. I don't believe this is a mere potion." 

"What do you mean?!" 

"I believe, it is not of Asgard."

"Loki please. Explain what you mean." Thor begged. 

Loki took a deep breath. "Those of Asgard would not risk poisoning me. If they had, it would have been a simple potion that killed me instantly. This, it was meant to cause me pain." 

Thor felt anger course through him. "Midgard?" 

Loki shook his head slightly. "No. More likely from the Chitauri or Jotunheim. Your friends wouldn't risk your-" Loki stopped speaking, moaning in pain. He moved to the toilet once again, blood flowing from his mouth once again. 

Thor swallowed around the lump in his throat. "That isn't possible brother. They would not be allowed on Asgard, Heimdall would never allow it." 

Loki smiled sadly. "There are other sorcerers Thor." 

Thor looked at him, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "Then you will truly die?" 

Loki looked at him and nodded slightly. "I'm afraid Hel is coming for me, brother." 

Thor began to cry in earnest. "This wasn't meant to happen. I was meant to protect you." 

"Do not cry Thor. You tried, and you did all you could. It was my destiny to die like this, it is not a surprise to me." 

"Loki you can not die." Thor cried, pleading. "I need you, mother needs you. You can't die." 

"I... am sorry Thor. Tell mother I love her, and thank Anthony for me." 

Thor shook his head, moving to pull Loki in a hug, ignoring his protests. "I will not. You are going to live." 

"Thor, brother... There is nothing we can do to change this. Please do not make this worse." 

Thor pulled Loki up, into his arms as he stood. "You are going to live."

"Thor please-"

"Odin is the only one that can heal you. And he will." 

"Thor just allow me to die in peace!" 

"I will not." Thor growled as he began to walk. "I have never given up on you Loki, and I refuse to now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! School is keeping me rather busy. Hope you enjoy!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Odin help his so-... Will Odin help Loki live?

"Thank you Miss Reyes, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Banner, I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yea, see you tonight." 

J.A.R.V.I.S hung up the phone and Bruce sighed. He scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to cure the raging headache he had. 

"So, how'd it go?" 

Bruce turned to find Steve leaning on the wall that led to the hallway. He sighed again. "It went well. They'll be here tonight. We'll preform the surgery either tomorrow or the the day after, we'll leave a day or two for Bucky to recover and then we're back in Asgard."

Steve nodded, keeping quiet for a few moments. "Are you really okay Bruce?"

Bruce looked at Steve, about to nod his head. He caught his gaze and sighed, lowering his head. "I kind of thought.... Well he..."

"You had feelings for Tony, and you thought he had feelings for you?" 

Bruce nodded. "Yea." he said softly. "Except I have feelings for Tony. And he never cared about me."

"I'm pretty sure Tony has always cared about you. He connected with you the most when we first came together, and when we came to him it was obvious he cared for you." said Steve softly. 

"Then why did he agree to marry Loki?!" Bruce snapped.

"Because Loki deserves a second chance. Tony had a second chance. Hell, we all had second chances. He wants Loki to have a second chance too."

Bruce swallowed around the lump in his throat. "It isn't fair. It isn't fair. Why does Loki get him? I... I thought I was supposed to have him."

Steve sighed. "Not that its any of my business... but you do know Bucky, the real Bucky, the one that you brought back for a while, likes you, right?"

Bruce looked up at him. "I... I thought you two...."

"We could've had something, but no. We didn't. Honestly, I'd really like to have something with him now that he's back. But I don't really think he thinks of me that way."

Bruce's laugh was mirthless. "Why the hell wouldn't he? You're Captain America. Of course he does."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm Captain America doesn't mean everyone has feelings for me Bruce. He wants you. But I'm telling you now, if I have the chance I am going to take it, so you might want to when you can."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Ugh... yea. Sure... Me and Bucky..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This was quiet splendid Gersemi, Arik. We thank you for having us in your home." said Frigga as she stood. The couple stood, as did Tony. 

Eira frowned. "You are leaving already?" 

Frigga smiled slightly. "I'm afraid we have to go back to the palace dear." 

"Oh." Eira said softly. 

"Thank you for the pastries my Queen, we will enjoy them." said Arik with a smile. 

"But of course, I hope you do." She looked at Eskel with a smile. "I have something to ask of you dear."

Eskel's eyes widened. "Me? I... Anything Queen." 

Frigga looked over at Arik and Gersemi who looked puzzled. "Eira told us about your late brother, who is in Valhalla."

Eskel frowned. "Sindri." 

"He passed during the war?"

"Fighting." said Gersemi softly. 

"I am sorry to say, Queen, but if I may ask you to stop speaking of it? We... we still morn him." said Arik quietly. 

Frigga nodded slightly. "I am sorry. I only bring it up, because I wish to give you some sort of... closure I suppose." She looked back to Eskel. "Do you know what you would like to do as an adult Eskel?" 

Eskel looked to his mother and father, then back to Frigga. "I have always wanted to teach." he replied. 

Frigga smiled, then looked to Eira. "And Eira, is there anything you have always wanted to do?" 

Eira nodded, smiling widely. "I want to act, in the theaters!" 

Frigga laughed. "Of course." She closed her eyes for a moment, hands closed over each other. There was a small spark of yellow, and then she opened her eyes and her hands. Inside was a small piece of paper. She handed it to Arik.  
"When you have the time, I'd like your family to come to the palace and see me." 

Gersemi's eyes widened. "A-are you sure my Queen? You've been so kind already!" 

She nodded with a smile. "I am. There, we can speak about getting the children into schools." 

Gersemi had tears in her eyes. She bowed lowly. "Thank you, Queen Frigga. That is most generous of you." 

"We all appreciate it very much." said Arik, his smile wide. 

"Of course. Just show that paper to the guards and they will allow you in. For now, we will take our leave." 

Arik and Eira showed them to the door. "Goodbye Queen Frigga, goodbye Sir Anthony." said Arik with a small bow. 

"We will be seeing you soon, I hope." said Frigga with a smile as her and Tony began to walk down the street. 

When they where a few houses down Tony turned to Frigga. "That was pretty nice of you."

Frigga smiled slightly. "They are a kind household. They-" 

"Queen Frigga, Sir Anthony!" 

Both stopped and turned to see Eira running after them. She ran to them and wrapped her hands around Tony's legs. 

"Thank you for everything." she said, looking up to Tony. "I hope I see you again soon." She let go and looked over at Frigga. "May I hug you also?" 

Frigga laughed and nodded. Eira smiled, carefully wrapping her arms around Frigga. 

"I love you." said Eira softly. 

Frigga had tears in her eyes, and stroked Eira's hair until she let go. "I love you too." she replied softly. 

Eira smiled, and then ran off in the direction of her house. Tony smiled slightly. "You know, I never really liked kids. They're kinda growing on me now." he said as they began to walk again. 

Frigga laughed softly. "Loki would not refuse you a child if you wanted one. There are many to adopt both here and on Earth." 

Tony laughed. "Yea, I'm not the "Daddy" type. I don't really think I want a kid." 

Frigga shook her head but smiled. "You do not know what the future holds Anthony Stark."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know the teams falling apart, right?" Clint said softly as he lay in bed with Natasha. 

Natasha hummed softly in agreement. "You heard Bruce say he's leaving, right?" 

"Steve, Bruce, and Bucky are already gone. I saw them leave." he replied, gesturing towards the window. 

"They'll be back." she said with a small shrug. 

Clint was quiet for a few moments. "You don't think this'll break up the team, right?" 

She sighed softly. "Its honestly possible. Steve is a wreck because of Bucky. Tony and Bruce are having a spat because of Loki. Thor is going to get angry at Bruce because he doesn't approve of Loki. Steve and Tony still don't get along. I don't really think this team could ever work out." 

"So what's going to happen?" 

"We'll go back to shield. Steve and Bucky might follow, if not they'll go their own way. Bruce will leave the country. Tony and Loki will try and get along, I doubt it will happen." 

Clint frowned, burying his face in Natasha's neck. "I was kind of liking working with a team." he said softly. 

Natasha carded her fingers through his hair. "We'll all work better alone. Everyone of us can take care of themselves."

Clint sighed, moving away from Natasha and sitting at the edge of the bed. "What if that's not what we all want?" 

Natasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what if we want to take care of each other. What if the reason this all isn't working out is because we're all not used to working together, not because we don't want to."

Natasha was quiet long enough that Clint looked over his shoulder to her. 

"I don't want the team to fall apart because we all refuse to change a little." he said softly. 

"I don't think every one of us is willing to change." 

"If we all don't change then there's not a chance we'll save the team."

"Yea." she said softly. "I know."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor barged past the guards and into the throne room, the front of his shirt stained red as he held a dying Loki.

Odin looked at him, seemingly surprised. "What is the meaning of this Thor?" he asked, his voice inquisitive but nevertheless sounding bored. 

"Father, Loki needs healing." spoke Thor, his voice soft to accommodate Loki.  
Odin's eyebrows raised. "I will not heal him, let him heal himself. And Thor, why is your shirt covered in..." Odin stared at Thor's shirt for a few moments, before his eye dropped to Loki. 

"Someone has poisoned him father." Thor said, voice wavering. "He is dying." 

"Then take him to the healers." Odin replied. "Now leave." 

Thor felt anger surge. "They can not heal him. The poison is not of Asgard." 

"What do-" 

Loki tried to push away from Thor, but Thor only tightened his grip. "T-Thor I-" He could not finish his sentence before he retched once again, spilling blood all over himself and Thor, some dripping to the floor. He went lax in Thor's hold, his eyes drooping. 

Thor's eyes filled with tears as he looked at Odin. "Please Father." 

Odin looked at his son, and his adopted failure. Loki did not look at him. He seemed pale, more pale than usual, and he was covered in his own blood. He looked to Thor. "It is not my place to heal him." he said, voice cold. "He should be long dead already." 

Thor couldn't believe his ears. How could Odin, his father, Loki's father, say such a horrible thing. After a few moments of disbelief he was boiling with anger and hurt. "He is my brother." Thor growled. "Your son. You must heal him." 

"No." Odin replied. "I mustn't. It is his fate." 

"Heal him!" yelled Thor, his voice echoing through the throne room. 

Odin stared at him, glancing down at the dying body in his arms. "Let the Jotun die." 

Thor looked down to Loki, and saw that his face was bluing along with the rest of his body, his eyes turning red. He saw the pain, the hurt, the fear in those red eyes and looked back to Odin, his eyes filled with anger, sadness, and betrayal. 

"Heal him." Thor pleaded. 

"Leave me." replied Odin. 

Thor stood in front of the throne, refusing to move. "I failed him once. I lost him twice. I will do neither again. Heal him, or I will kill myself. Will you be responsible for the death of two sons?" 

Odin stared at Thor, his one eye filled with anger and disbelief. "You would not dare." 

Thor glared at him, holding Loki tighter as he grew colder. "I would Odin." 

Odin stared at him for a few long moments, and then stood. He walked towards him, anger flowing from him. He stopped in front of Thor, staying clear of the blood. 

Loki, with what little strength he had, looked up to Thor with red eyes. "'M sorry." he said softly. 

Odin reached out, touching Loki's forehead.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Tony return to the palace to find things amiss.

"Doctor Reyes, Doctor Strange!" 

The two doctors turned towards the voice and saw Bruce approaching with with a small, nervous smile.

"Hello Doctor Banner, a pleasure as always." said Cecilia with a smile. "You may call me Cecilia if you'd like." 

Bruce's smile brightened slightly. "Thank you, you can call me Bruce. I really want to thank you two for coming on such late notice." 

"We are Doctors, we have an oath." said Doctor Strange with a slight smile. 

Bruce nodded slightly. "Thanks anyway. Here, Cecilia let me help you with your bag." 

Cecilia chuckled softly but handed her luggage to Bruce. "Thank you. Now, where is our patient?" 

"Oh, he's.. He's back at Stark Tower with Steve."

"Just Steve? Where are the others?" asked Cecilia as Bruce led them back to the car.

Bruce glanced towards the two doctors ass he set their luggage in the trunk. "They're.... Kind of on Asgard." 

"Asgard? What ever for?" asked Strange, an eyebrow lifted. 

"Yea... Its kind of a long story." 

"Well, luckily we have at least half an hour before we get back to the tower." said Cecilia, swinging to sit in the back seat. 

Strange chuckled softly, as he set himself in passenger seat. "Indeed." 

Bruce sighed. 'This is going to be a long drive.'

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga's hand went to her heart as the neared the palace, her face contorting into a grimace. 

Tony gasped, taking hold of her gently. "Frigga, are you alright?!" 

"T-There is something wrong." She gasped out. "Odin has used his power."

Automatically Tony went into a state of panic. 'Odin... Powers... Loki!' "Okay, alright... Can.. Can you walk? We've got to see what's wrong. What if..." 

Frigga nodded, steeling herself. "I can, but we must hurry." 

Tony nodded, following after Frigga hurriedly. It took all of five minutes for them to reach the palace, and just a few moments to reach the throne room. By that time Frigga was unusually pale. 

"Are you-" 

"I am well." She replied, pushing open the doors. 

The sight they where met with made Tony's stomach churn. Thor was there, holding a bloodied bodied. "Who-" He couldn't finish the sentence, realizing who it was. "LOKI!" 

Tony ran to him as Thor placed him gently on the clean portion of the floor. "I am afraid he was poisoned, man of iron." 

"No, come on!" Tony couldn't understand why he was so upset, why there where tears burning his eyes. He knelt beside Loki. "Come on Loki, heal yourself!" 

"He is too pained." Thor said softly. 

Tony looked to Frigga, trying to keep his tears at bay. "You can help him, can't you?" 

"I-"

"I have done what I can." said Odin. "The rest is up to Loki." 

"What the fuck do you mean its up to Loki!?! You're such a fucking bastard!" Tony snarled, standing and clenching his fists. "No wonder Loki acts out! You-" 

"Anthony remember who you speak to." Thor murmured.

Tony turned to him, his eyes blazing. "You let him lead Loki down this fucked up street. So you're going to have to help him turn the fuck around." 

"I brought him to Odin, Anthony. He required assistance-" 

"And you decided to finally help him?" Tony snarled. "Whatever, I'm done with this shit." He knelt down beside Loki again, pressing two fingers to his neck. There was a heart beat but it was very faint. Tony sighed, looking down at his bloody fiance. Fiance.... Yea and he actually cared about him. 

"He is fighting." Frigga said softly. 

Tony looked to her and then back to Loki. His face was contorted in pain. "W-what do you mean he's fighting!? He's dying!" 

"He is fighting to remain here. Hel is fighting to take him." 

"What do you mean hell is trying to take him!? Help him!" 

"It is out of my power. He must do this himself. He must fight his way here if he believes it is where he belongs." Frigga whispered. "It is paining him." 

Tony went to speak but all that left his mouth was a broken sob. 'How is it that I care so much for the man that tried to destroy Earth!' 

"Anthony, allow me to take Loki to his chambers." Thor said softly. "He will be more comfortable on a bed." 

Tony sniffles and then nods. "Yea, go ahead."

"Won't you stay with him Anthony?" Asked Frigga. "Perhaps being near someone who loves him-" 

"I don't love him." Tony snapped. He regret it the moment it left his mouth, Frigga's face dropping and her eyes glistening. He shook his head. "He tried to destroy my home. How could I love him?" 

Frigga did not answer him. As Thor kneeled to take Loki's body Tony stood. He left the room without another word. 

Thor looked to his mother with tears flooding his eyes as he held his dying brother. Brother, no matter his origins. "Is he to die Frigga?" 

Frigga looked at Thor, then to Loki's body in his arms. "He does not fare well." 

"But he... He is Loki. He cannot die." Thor said, his voice cracking, filled with emotion. 

"We all die my son." said Frigga, a sad smile on his face. "Loki will die, I will die, you will die. It is my only hope that Loki lives to have a true life, to truly live not as he has been doing as of late. I would like my son back." 

"And I my brother, mother. And I my brother." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You return. Am I to assume that you have done what you where hired to do?" 

The blonde woman smirked at the ugly face of the Chitauri. She picked at her nails, painted green. "Why would I return, had I not finished the deed foul creature. It is done." 

"The betrayer is dead?" 

She hummed. "Poisoned. I saw to it that he would suffer." 

"Then your deed was not finished." growled the Chitauri. 

She waved her hand. "He will die." She adjusted her green crown, carding her long fingers through her lengthy hair. "He couldn't possibly survive."

"You underestimate the trickster. He has cheated death many times." 

"He will not cheat me. Now, as for my payment..." 

"You will get what you desire when the trickster is dead." 

She placed a delicate hand on her hip, glaring at the Chitauri. "He will die. He cannot cheat my poison. Or is it that you have no way to give my what was promised?" 

"You will do well to watch your tongue." He growled. "You are much like the trickster himself, is he not better suited to you, rather than his brother?" 

"I am nothing like that man!" She screeched. "I will have Thor, as you promised me!" 

He laughed. "And what if the god has no want of a trick like you? Have you not thought of that?"

She cackled. She brought her hand up, magic flowing through he fingers in a green mist. "If he does not want me... I believe he can be persuaded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! I'm sure most of you know who the newest addition is.... Let me know what you think darling! Writing a story that no one reads is no fun...


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor mortal Anthony...

"So Tony is in Asgard with Thor, Natasha and Clint, waiting to be married to the god of lies." 

Cecilia and Strange were quiet. Bruce was now pulling into the garage of Stark Tower. He turned of the engine, but stood in the car. 

"And I'm here with Steve so we can get the arm off of Bucky. Then we're going back to see Tony make the biggest mistake of his life. Possibly his last." 

Bruce looked at Strange next to him. He was quiet, he looked as though he was thinking hard about something. He glanced back at Cecilia and then turned back around. 

"You have feelings for Tony, don't you?" asked Cecilia. 

Bruce laughed humorlessly. "That obvious?" 

"Quite, actually." said Strange with a small smile. "You resent him for choosing to help Loki." 

"I... It's not that I resent him for helping Loki..." 

"You figured he'd choose you." said Cecilia softly. "And you're angry that he chose Loki, who tried to take over Manhattan, over you." 

"I should have known." Bruce said with a shrug, though the emotion in his voice betrayed him. "I'm just as much of a monster as Loki." 

"I had not realized you still despised that part of yourself." said Strange, sounding surprised. 

"He is not a part of me." Bruce snapped. "He's just a monster taking refuge in my head."

"And yet you said you are a monster. You contradict yourself Doctor Banner." 

Bruce sighed, resting his forehead against the steering wheel. "He's not me. But if I wasn't stupid enough to expose myself to radiation, he wouldn't be alive. He wouldn't rampage through the city and kill all those innocent people." 

Cecilia reached over and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Last I checked, Hulk helped stop the invasion. He was the one that really brought down Loki. And, he, you, saved Tony. Without you, Tony could be in a coma. Or worse." 

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut. "Then why did he choose Loki? Why do I feel so alone... unwanted?" 

"Tony realizes that Loki has demons Bruce. You have to accept that. Tony probably doesn't love Loki. And, you are never truly alone." Strange responded. "You have your team. And, when it comes down to it, you have many other heroes out there that would be willing to help you." 

Bruce sat up to look at them both. He smiled shakily, his eyes watering. "Thank you.." 

"No problem Bruce." said Cecilia with a wide smile. "We've got your back." 

"Yes, now, I think its time we were introduced to out patient." said Strange with a small chuckle, getting out of the car. 

Bruce laughed softly. "Yea. He and Steve are upstairs. I'll introduce you." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony was sitting with his elbows resting on his thighs, head hung between his arms, when Thor stepped in carrying Loki. He sat up right away, as Thor placed Loki gently on the bed, but said nothing. 

"Are you well?" asked Thor softly, not looking towards Tony as he settled Loki down and fixed the sheets around him. 

"'M fine." Tony replied, watching as Thor fixed the sheets so that they didn't rest all the way on Loki, but more cradled around him. "He doesn't like sleeping with the covers on?" 

"He becomes overheated." explained Thor, his voice still soft. "I assume it is due to his Jotun heritage." 

Tony only hummed in agreement. Loki looked so vulnerable. So unlike his true self. 

"Anthony... Do you not wish not marry Loki?" asked Thor, turning to him now. 

Tony's eyes shot up to meet Thor's gaze. "What are you-" 

"Do not marry my brother and then make his life a living Hel." growled Thor. "If that is what you think to do, then do not marry him at all." 

Tony jumped up at the accusation. "How dare you! I agreed to marry him because you asked me to!" 

"That is my exact point, foolish mortal!" 

"You bastard." growled Tony. 

"From my knowledge it is not I who is the bastard Anthony." Thor spat, his words filled with venom. "My mother was no whore like-" 

Tony screamed in fury, lunging for Thor's neck. "How dare you! Fuck you! Fuck you Thor!" 

Thor grabbed Tony by the arms, throwing him clean across the room and crashing to the floor. "How dare I?! How dare you! You come into my home, into Asgard, to marry my brother and yet you still say you do not love him! You disrespect my father! You disrespect me!" 

"You and your father deserve everything I said." Tony growled, getting up to stand on shaky legs. "You're the reason he's dying." 

It was Thor's turn to lung for Tony. Tony was not strong, but he was fast enough to dodge Thor's first swing and knee him in the stomach. Thor let out a small grunt at the knee, but otherwise seemed unaffected. He grabbed Tony by the neck, slamming him against the wall hard enough to shake it and cause him to see stars. 

"Poor mortal Anthony." spat Thor. "What is he to do without his precious armor to save him?" 

Tony grabbed at Thor's hands, trying to wrench himself free. He felt the familiar fear of death as he struggled to breath. Remembered how just a day ago he was in the same position. But he didn't have Bruce to save him. He didn't have anyone to save him. 

Just as his eyes were rolling back into his head, just as his vision was going black and his limbs were falling limp, Thor dropped him and he fell to the floor. He immediately went to all fours and began to vomit at Thor's feet. 

"What were you thinking!?" screamed a familiar voice. 

"You almost killed him Thor!" yelled another.

"Ugh, someone needs to help him before he passes out. He's vomiting and not really breathing all that great." 

Tony automatically recognized that voice. Clint. By association, he realized who one other was. Natasha. But the last... He looked up, his eyes watering as he tried to calm his churning stomach. Frigga. 

He couldn't continue to look up much longer, and he began to vomit again, tears coming from his eyes. Breathing didn't help much, he only choked further as he tried to gasp in air. 

"Fuck, he's going to choke himself Natasha! What-" 

"I think he's in shock." said Natasha softly. 

Tony was shaking all over, dry heaving now. He was crying, he realized faintly. He couldn't breath through his nose. He felt cold and hot all at the same time. All he wanted to do was sleep but he knew sleeping wouldn't help him. He kept thinking about how Bucky had almost killed him. Now Thor. And that abyss. That dark, cold, lonely abyss that tried to swallow him whole. When Thor had been close to killing him he had felt the same coldness he had then. He screamed, trying to stop the dark feeling, trying to stop his mind from comparing the two. He just wanted to forget, to never remember. He wished Thor would have finished the job. 

"That is not shock." Frigga spoke softly. "Something worse." 

"Well what do we do?! We've got to help him!" yelled Clint. 

"I don't know how." said Natasha. "Bruce would be great right now." 

His name only sent another wave through Tony. He screamed again, squeezing his eyes shut but at the same time wishing they were open. Wishing he could see everything. He didn't want to be in the dark. He didn't want to fall. He couldn't fall. "Please!" 

"Fuck, Thor! What are we supposed to do!?" 

"I... I do not know. My anger blinded me. I did not realize what I was doing." 

"Maybe we should just let him run through the motions. Maybe he'll tire himself out and fall asleep."

Fall? No he couldn't fall. If he fell he'd never get back. He'd be stuck in the abyss forever. He'd float without a soul to miss him. "Please." He choked out again, trying to rein in his emotions. Trying to stop the cold from creeping in on him. He was shivering uncontrollably. 

"He's shaking, get him a cover or something!" 

Frigga went over to the bed were Loki now lay and gently took one of the heavier sheets. She walked back, handing it to Clint. "Cover him." She said softly. "Take care." 

Clint was nervous to get close to Tony. He looked like if someone came to close he'd get up and run out of the nearest window. "Hey, Tony." Clint said softly, keeping his distance. 

Tony looked up at him, failing to contain himself. "Don't let me fall." He begged. 

Clint felt tears come to his eyes. "Hey, hey. Its okay. We won't let you fall." He took the cover and put it around his shoulders. "You look cold."

Once the heavy sheet fell on his shoulders Tony felt caged in. Trapped. He was too hot, but too cold. He was sweating but shaking at the same time. Just like he had in the abyss. He choked on his next breath, shaking his head and pulling at his dark hair. "No, no, no! Please stop!" 

"T-Tony? I don't know... We don't know how to help you. You gotta calm down." said Clint, looking behind his shoulder to the other three in the room. "You're good, you're safe." 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Tony screamed, throwing the blanket off of him as he sobbed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit." He said, to himself. 

"Tony, you have to talk to us. Let us help you." said Natasha. 

Help? How could they help him? How could they make the darkness, the terror, the hurt, the pain.. How could they make that go away? They couldn't make him forget. They could only make him remember. 

"Anthony I-" 

As soon as Thor took a step forward Tony flinched back, a hand going to his tender, bruised throat. "Stop, please don't!" 

Thor looked hurt, but stepped back. He looked to Frigga. "What are we to do mother?" 

"There is nothing we can do." she said softly. 

Thor's blood boiled. "So we are useless to them both?" He growled. 

Frigga turned to him with an angry glare. "I suppose you've done enough to hurt them both. So yes, we are useless to them." 

"I never hurt Loki." Thor snapped. "And I had no intention of hurting Anthony." 

"No intention!?" Frigga pointed at Tony. "Look at his wounds and tell me again you had no intention Thor Odinson." 

"My anger blinded me!" 

"Yes, just as it did when you and Loki were children, correct? When you'd allow those friends of yours to bully him? When you yourself would bully him for being small and fragile, for that which he had no part in?!" 

"Mother-" 

"No Thor, allow me to finish! Had you no intention of hurting him when you jested and laughed at his cost? When you called him a woman for taking up sorcery? Would you like to know why he took up sorcery Thor?" 

Thor's eyes were watering. "Mother I did not-"

"He took up sorcery to protect himself from you and your friends! He knew he had no chance of besting you all in brute strength. Sorcery protected him from those black eyes and split lips you allowed to happen son." She interrupted, spitting the last word. 

"No, no! I protected him! I allowed him to join my friends and I! I love him!" 

"You only let him join you because after he learned sorcery he was a threat to you! You are so much like your father Thor. You are blind to that which is the truth, and deny that which you know! Do not assume that Odin is alone in fault. Look at Loki, my son, your brother! Lying on a bed, cold and dying. Realize that you have just as much fault as Odin himself!" 

Thor was openly crying now. "I did not! I love him! I-I-" 

"Your yelling is making him worse." Natasha snapped. 

Tony had pushed himself into the corner closest to him. His knees were up to his chest, and his head rested against them. He looked near frantic, digging his nails into his palms and trying to take deep breaths, though he ended up choking on them. 

"Tony, you need to tell us how to help you." said Natasha softly, walking over and placing a delicate hand on his arm. 

Pepper. Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. He wanted Pepper. He needed Pepper. He began to tremble again. "Make it stop Pep." He begged, crying as he looked up at the blurry figure in front of him. "Please, make it stop." 

Natasha looked back to Clint, unsure of what to do. He shrugged his shoulders, unsure himself. "Tony, come on its Natasha. Pepper isn't here." 

Of course Pepper wasn't here. Why would Pepper be here. Pepper didn't love him anymore. She left him, right when he needed her most. She deserted him without a thought. She left him. Tony let out a huge sob. "Leave me alone!" 

"Jesus Christ." Clint mumbled. "Natasha, let's just let him ride it out. We can't help him." 

Natasha looked back to Clint and then back to Tony. She sighed heavily, but nodded. "Come get us if you need to Tony." she said softly. 

Frigga, Thor, Clint and Natasha left the room silently, leaving a dying Loki and Tony behind.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Foolish Chitauri! I told you, Loki can not cheat me." 

The blonde smirked, looking into the mist that she had conjured. It showed the palace, Loki, Thor, Tony, anyone she pleased. 

"And, it seems my beloved is vulnerable. You would do well to obtain him now."

"The deed is not yet finished." The Chitauri spat. "Loki lives. Loki fights. Loki may cheat death once more." 

She glared. "He could never cheat me. My potion runs through his blood, it festers in his gut. He will die." 

"You think so highly of yourself! You will be given Thor when Loki leaves Asgard, into Hel." 

She huffed in anger. "Fine. I shan't worry. I have waited for my love for years, centuries. Hours more mean nothing to me." 

"Do not be so quick to judge the trickster, Enchantress."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki bonding time.

Oh God... Wait.. There is no God, right? Thor and Loki are gods. Frigga is a goddess. Does that mean there's no God? Does that mean that when we die.. When I die... There won't be anything? Just darkness? Loneliness?... The abyss?

Tony tugged at his hair for what felt like the hundredth time. He couldn't get his mind to stop. The abyss. Loneliness. Darkness. Terror. He couldn't escape. He would fall. Whether it was now, tomorrow, or years from now, he would fall. He would go to the abyss and never return.

"Help me." He pleaded, though the only person in the room was dying on the bed. "Fuck, please just make me forget." He begged, to no one in particular.

In truth, no matter what he did he was alone wasn't he? He tried his best to do what was right. He lost Pepper because of that. He lost Bruce because of that as well. Thor hated him. Thor had tried to kill him. Clint and Natasha only cared for each other. So who did he have.

"No one." He said softly. "I'm alone."

"How can you say you are alone?"

Tony's head shot up. Loki sat up, looking even more weak and frail than before, but still alive. "Loki!"

"Yes, I am alive... Thank you. Now, how can you ever think yourself alone?"

Tony wiped his eyes, throwing on a smirk to mask his hurt. "You heard that? It was nothing, I'm good. How are you feeling?"

"You dare lie to the god of lies?" asked Loki, one delicate eyebrow arched. "What has happened that you are troubled so?" He asked, looking curious. His eyes traveled down to Tony's neck, and he gasped in shock. "You- you're neck!"

Tony brought a hand to his neck and winced a bit. "Ugh yea... Its nothing.."

"Who dared touch you? My brother would have him tried for treason!"

Tony laughed with no true mirth. "No, I don't think he'll do that. He can't do that."

Loki looked angered. "Come, let me see."

Tony sighed softly, getting up and walking over to him slowly. He felt achy, sore, sick, and tired. "'M okay Loki. I should be the one checking you out. Are you okay?"

Loki sucked his teeth in annoyance. "I breath, my heart beats. I am well enough. I simply require sustenance, which I will obtain myself." He gestured for Tony to sit beside him as he sat up in bed, wincing slightly. "Now, who did this to you mortal?" He asked, his tone soft yet demanding as he studied the handprints around Tony's neck.

"I could get it for you, if you want. I'm not letting anyone hurt you again." Tony said softly, as Loki examined his neck. He ignored Loki's question. "I'm sorry I left."

Loki shrugged slightly, moving his hands away from Tony's neck. "It is not of your doing. Enough of it, I will be well soon. You refuse to answer my question Anthony, who dared touch my betrothed?"

Tony sighed deeply. "It was Thor."

Loki's expression turned to one of rage. "What?" He demanded.

"Thor." Said Tony softly. "He got angry at me... He lost his temper. I.. I was rude to Odin and him because they treated you so badly. They caused you to turn out like this. But... I said I didn't love you.. I'm sorry."

Tony couldn't depict what Loki was feeling. His expression was one he could not read.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"You defended me." said Loki softly.

"Um..."

"You chastised Odin and Thor for treating me as they did. For making me an outcast, a freak."

"They did. So, I didn't have a problem bringing it to light." Tony said with a shrug.

"But how... How did you and Thor come to fight?"

Tony snorted lightly. "Hardly a fight. I knew Their was going to cream me."

"Then why-"

"He called my mom a whore. I called him a bastard and then he said that he wasn't, but I was."

Loki's lips pursed. "Thor is but an oaf, who knows not when to hold his tongue."

Tony shrugged. "Yea, I guess."

Loki looked at him for a few moments. "Thank you Anthony."

"It's no big deal."

"But it is. For centuries I was left to defend my own honor. I had no one else. You are the first, possibly the last, that has defended me without me having to threaten them. It is a very 'big deal', as you mortals say."

Tony laughed softly. "It was nothing. Want me to go get you some food?"

Loki shook his head lightly. "No. You are not well."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm fine just some bruises."

"And mentally?" Loki asked softly.

Tony glared. "I'm fine. I don't think you're exactly the best person to judge who's going insane."

Loki stiffened minutely. "I am not, nor have I ever been, insane. Perhaps misguided, blinded, angry. But never insane. I have always been aware of the consequences should I fail as I did. And, I was not calling you insane. I was simply stating that you have been through hardships which none of your kind has ever been through. It is only logical to assume it has left... scars of sort."

Tony sighed, rubbing at his temple. "I'm sorry. I... I just want to forget."

Loki smiled ruefully. "I understand, believe me. I know what the abyss is like."

Tony's head shot up, staring at Loki. "How... How did you know that was it?"

"What else could effect you so?" asked Loki softly. "But enough of it, I have no want to speak of that place. I require sustenance, as do you. Let us go to the kitchens and sate our hunger."

"First of all, are you sure you can make it there? Secondly, aren't we supposed to eat with Odin?"

Loki tsked, slowly moving his legs to the side of the bed. "I am well enough." He looked down at his clothes and frowned. "I must change my garbs before we leave. Go into the wardrobe and grab me something to wear."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Not even married and already ordering me around." He griped, though he stood and went to the wardrobe. "You wear a lot of green. And you didn't answer my other question."

Loki chuckled softly. "You shall become acquired to it, I suppose. And, I wear green because it represents self-respect and well being. It is the color of balance."

"What about gold and black?"

"Gold is wisdom. Now black, black represents many things. Power, elegance, formality, protection, evil, mystery. Black is for fear and death."

Tony made a face. "That's more than a bit morbid."

Loki chuckled. "Yes, I suppose. Now, why is your armor red and gold?"

Tony shrugged. "Looks good."

Loki hummed softly. "Red may represent many things. Energy, strength, power, determination, passion, desire, and love. Perhaps violence, danger, anger, or war?

"Ugh, let's go with determination."

"Hmm, well enough. Now gold, I use for wisdom. But there is affluence, generosity, giving, compassion, love, knowledge and wealth."

Tony shrugged as he pulled out a green tunic with gold trimming and pair of black pants. "I guess wealth fits well enough. Your clothing is weird, is this okay?"

"I believe compassion fits. Yes, that is fine. My belt as well please."

Tony laughed. "I'm not compassionate." He said, taking the belt as well and bringing the clothes to Loki. "What about boxers or whatever?"

"You most certainly are. On Asgard we do not wear underwear, as you mortals call them. Underclothing is used for sleeping."

"Not really. So that'swhy your clothing is so tight!" said Tony with a smirk.

Loki rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have agreed to marry me otherwise. Yes, I suppose that is a logical assumption."

"It was the right thing to do. Do you need help getting dressed?" 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. "I may, I am not sure."

Tony shrugged. "I'll help if you need it. And, you didn't answer my question, don't think I forgot."

Loki sighed. "I refuse to eat with the man who had my lips sewn together, had me raped and beaten, and refuses to even acknowledge the fact that he had wronged me. I do not want to be in his vicinity, forget eating with him. You may if you wish, but I shall not." He said softly, wincing as he began to undress.

Tony walked over, helping Loki pull off his bloodstained tunic. "I'll eat with you. I'm not too fond of Odin anyway."

"He will be angry."

"So? Fuck him."

Loki let out a surprised laugh. "Well, I suppose you'll be eating with me. We shall face his wrath together."

Tony smirked. "Damn right." He said, putting on Loki's tunic for him. "So, you're going to pick out what's good for me to eat, right?"

Loki chuckled. "You'd trust the god of lies with that? Perhaps I'll give you bilgesnipe tongue, Thor insists it is delectable." He said with a smirk, pulling off his pants quickly, though he winced, and pulling on the new pair.

"You're such a sissy." Tony said with a smirk. "And, if you order me that I'm aiming my throw up at you."

Loki rolled his eyes but smirked. "Fair enough I suppose. Go and fetch my boots."

"Of course Loki." Tony said sarcastically, going over to his boots and picking them up.

"Socks are in the drawer under the wardrobe dearest fiancée."

"Oh my god I'm already your servant."

Loki laughed more freely than he could ever remember.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strongest there is.

When Bruce, Dr.Strange, and Cecelia arrived up in the penthouse Steve was sitting on the couch, slumped over to hang his head. 

"Steve? You alright?" asked Bruce, walking over. 

Steve sat up quickly. "Sorry! I ugh... Sorry." He said, plastering on a smile. He wiped tear stains from his cheeks. 

"Its alright... You okay?" Bruce asked, glancing towards the two doctors. 

"Y-yea... I'm really okay." Steve said brightly. He turned to look to Dr.Strange and Cecilia. He walked over, shaking their hands. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this. It means so much." 

"Of course Steven, anything for friends. How are you doing?" asked Cecilia with a small smile. 

"Its just Steve, actually. I'm doing just fine. Bucky is in the room, do you want to see him now?" 

"If that isn't a bother, yes. I'd like to examine the arm." replied Strange. 

Steve nodded. "Yea, that's fine. Follow me." 

The three doctors followed Steve into Tony's former room. Bucky was lying on the bed, face scrunched up in pain, hands twisted in the bedsheets. 

"He's in pain?" asked Cecilia softly. 

"The drug causes it." replied Bruce. 

"Hey, Buck. You okay? The doctors are here. They want to check out your arm, that okay?" 

Bucky didn't make a sound. He didn't acknowledge that Steve had even spoken. Bruce walked forward. 

"Bucky, we're going to check out your arm. Just... Just say stop if it gets to be too much." 

Bucky didn't move a muscle. Bruce looked to the other two doctors and nodded. 

Cecilia moved toward Bucky first, going to his side. She hesitantly placed a hand on his forehead. Bucky's eyes opened immediately and he went to grab her wrist. 

Before anyone could do anything, Cecilia's shield activated, preventing Bucky from touching her. The moment he tried, Cecilia stepped back. 

"What...?" Asked Steve, shocked. 

"I'm a mutant." She explained with a small shrug. "That's my power, a force field that reacts when I'm in danger. It sensed that he was going to attack and activated." 

"He needs a sedative, don't you think?" asked Strange. 

"He doesn't react well to needles, he'll struggle." said Bruce. 

"I can make him immobile, if you wish." 

Bruce looked to Steve. He nodded reluctantly. 

"That's fine Stephen. Cecilia, just next door there's a medical room. In the cabinet beside the door they'll be sedatives. Can you grab double the normal dose for his size?" 

Cecilia nodded, already going off. Stephen looked to Steve and then to Bruce. "It may hurt him, but I will try my hardest to keep the pain to a minimum." 

"Thank you. Do you need anything?" said Bruce.

"No, but please move and keep at least an arms length away from me." 

"Understood." said Steve. 

Strange took a deep breath, then looked to Bucky. He moved his arms to point his open palms toward Bucky, who stared at him with a death glare. 

"Nunc tamen." He said softly.

Bucky gasped, and then went very still. It was almost as if he no longer breathed. 

"Is he?" asked Steve, staring.

"He's a master of magic. He has him under a spell of sorts." explained Bruce as Cecilia returned holding two syringes. 

"Holding him immobile?" she asked, glancing at Strange. 

"Yea, let's get this done so you two can take a look at him." said Bruce. 

She nodded, going over to the bed and taking Bucky's wrist. It was like dead weight. She gentle administered both the sedatives and stepped back. It was obvious Bucky was trying to fight both Strange and the sedative. He failed, and his eyes closed. 

"Privatus." Strange said softly, then lowered his hands. "He is strong." He stated, as he walked over to the bed. 

"Strongest there is." said Steve with a small smile. He frowned. "I'm, ugh... I'm going to go order something for us to eat, leave you guys to work." 

When Steve was gone Bruce sighed heavily. "He's having a pretty hard time with all this." He explained softly. "Sorry if he acts... Funny." 

"It is understandable. In such a short time he found out his best friend survived the fall he thought was his fault. Add on the fight with Hydra and Bucky's condition, you can see how he acts so." said Dr.Strange.

"The best thing to do for him is get Bucky well as soon as we can. So let's open the arm up." said Cecilia, moving to the other side of the bed so she could do just that.

Strange went to stand beside her, and Bruce went to the opposite side. "We'll have to amputate it obviously. I'm not sure if there are wires going up to his shoulder." said Bruce as Cecilia opened up the arm. 

Strange hummed, looking into the arm. "Very complicated. The drug is pumped directly into his blood system." 

"That must really hurt." Cecilia said softly. 

"Its worse when he starts to remember things. Then the drug is administered even more." 

"Then it must be connected to his nervous system, or his brain in some way." said Cecilia. 

"Its connected to his nerves, from the shoulder." said Strange, pointing. "We'll have to cut off a good amount of it." 

Bruce examined the previously made cut. It was jagged and terribly healed. He winced in sympathy. "Yea, much better than they did, hopefully." 

"Of course we will. It looks like they took a plain old knife and started cutting." exclaimed Cecilia, shaking her head as she traced the scar. 

"Have you got the supplies we'll need? Perhaps we may get it over will tomorrow."

"Ugh.. Yea. We should have everything." 

"Everything is in order in the medical room Doctor Banner. If you'd like, I can sanitize the entire room. I will gladly set up another room with sets of sanitized clothing for the doctors and Mr.Rogers." 

"That's perfect Jarvis, please do that. Thank you." 

"He must really come in handy." said Cecilia with a smile as she closed the arm.

Bruce smiled lightly. "Yea, Tony did a great job with him. He's practically sentient."

"Mr.Rogers has asked me to inform you all that dinner has arrived. And, thank you Dr.Banner. Sir would be very pleased to hear you believe so." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how does this wedding thing work?" asked Tony as he and Loki walked through the halls of Asgard's palace. Servants glanced at them wearily, and kept their distance. Loki held his head high throughout it all. 

He hummed. "What do you mean Anthony? It is a simple wedding."

Tony smirked. "Knowing you and Thor I highly doubt that." 

Tony smiled slightly. "It will be simple enough. I assume tomorrow will begin the festivities. Parties, feasts, gaming, ceremonies. All of that sort. These will last a week and six days. On the seventh day we shall be wedded. Of course then we shall begin our wonderful life together, for the rest of your life."

Tony hummed softly. "What type of games? And ceremonies? And what's a party like here?" 

Loki smiled slightly, but did not look at Tony as he spoke. "Gaming, hunting, battles, the chasing of the groom. Ceremonies, the drinking of the wine and of course the choices of dressing is highly celebrated. And well, a party is much like a ball. There shall be a masquerade, and then the night before the true wedding a huge ball. It is customary we do not sleep in the same room until the wedding night, or converse for that matter. But, I do not like the tradition and doubt I will follow it." 

Tony shrugged. "Okay with me. Now ugh..." He looked down at himself. "I'll need clothes right?"

"Of course, Frigga shall deal with that. She enjoys such things." Loki said, waving his fingers dismissively. 

"Well that should be interesting... Hey! What's chasing of the groom? And hey... Who's the groom?" 

"Well, being that my family is providing the festivities-"

"That makes you the bride." said Tony with a smug smile.

Loki glanced at him and frowned slightly. "But I am a-..."

"You're a Prince." Tony finished for him. 

"Not of Asgard." said Loki softly. "Enough of it. We are here." He said, stopping in front of two large doors. He opened them to show a bustling kitchen. 

One of the cooks glanced over and then had to double take when he saw the pair. He wiped his hands quickly and walked over. "M-my Prince! I am terribly sorry! I had not realized you requested anything. Please, return to your rooms I shall have Iona bring what you wish to you presently."

Loki frowned, glaring. "Being that I nearly died the last time I ate from your hands, I would like to watch as you prepare our meals Noin."

Noin, the cook, gaped. "I-I assure you I did no such thing! I could never, w-would never!"

Loki rolled his eyes. "It was a potion, I very highly doubt you have the intelligence, the wit, or the skill to create such a thing. Now, enough of it. I am particularly famished, as is Anthony. We require sustenance presently."

Noin was still for a few moments. Loki sighed loudly. He shook his head, clearing his throat. "O-of course. Have you any idea what you wish to eat Prince?" 

"A broth of some sort for me. Anthony requires something simplistic. He has a rather small palate." 

"Hey-"

"Of course Prince. Shall I have a servant fetch you and... Anthony... Stools of some sort?"

"There is no need for that."

"It isn't smart to be standing for so long Loki, not right now. For the both of us." commented Tony softly.

Loki sighed softly. "Fine, fine. Noin, yes we require a resting place."

"Certainly Prince." Noin turned and went to speak to a servant. 

Loki looked to Tony. "Anthony..."

Tony was suddenly aware how pale Loki looked. "Loki? Loki what's wrong? Are you going to be sick again?"

"There is someone...something... after me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to state I made ALL that wedding stuff up. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do what I want.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is after Loki. What will it take to stop it?

"What do you mean somethings after you?" asked Tony harshly. "What the fuck do you mean by something Loki?"

Loki swallowed. "I knew she would retaliate. I knew she would send something for me. My soul is as good as hers."

"Loki what are you talking about?" asked Tony, becoming just a bit frightened.

"Hel! She sent something after me." Loki cried.

"Loki I don't understand. How can hell send something for you?! Hell is a place!"

"Not that hell!! Hel... The goddess. The ruler of Helheim. The keeper of souls." Loki said, voice becoming quieter and quieter. "She sent one of her minions for me."

"How do you know that? Maybe you're just being paranoid."

"I realized the moment I awoke. But, as we walked I realized the shadows were moving. Just now... I saw it. It.. It smirked at me."

"I didn't see anything. Loki maybe-"

"It is here, whether you believe me or not. I will not be a sitting duck for it to shoot. I need to see Frigga."

Just then Noin returned. A servant was behind him, carrying two stools. "Prince Loki, I hope-"

"We no longer require sustenance. Is the Queen dining?"

Noin looked shocked. "Yes Prince. But-"

"Farewell Noin." Loki interrupted, grabbing Tony's hand and dragging him out of the kitchen at a brisk pace.

"Loki I think you-"

"Walk quickly and keep towards the light." Loki said softly. "It is following us, but it would not dare to entire the dining hall Odin and Frigga dine in. Unfortunately, that is not as close as I'd like it to be."

Tony glanced over her shoulder.

"Stop that." Loki growled. "It slows you down. Run, now."

"Loki-"

Loki was already running, Tony was forced to run with him.

"Loki what exactly are we up against?" He asked as they ran.

"A demon, a minion of Hel's. It is a ghastly figure indeed. It cannot kill anyone but that one it was sent after."

"You."

"Precisely." Loki said, finally stopping and slamming two doors open.

Odin stood, enraged. The rest seated at the table looked shocked at the loud entrance. Loki paid no mind.

"Frigga-"

"What is the meaning of this Loki?!" demanded Odin.

"I was speaking to Frigga." Loki said lowly, glaring. He went back to Frigga. "I require your assistance."

Frigga stood. "What is it Loki? I shall do whatever I can."

"I.... Frigga..." Loki looked down, taking a deep breath. "There is a demon after me."

Frigga gasped. "But why?"

Thor stood. "We must be rid of it now!"

"A demon? As in like a fallen angel or..." Asked Clint.

"One of Hel's minions Clint. Read up on your Norse mythology would you?" said Natasha, rolling her eyes. "Why is it after you is the question."

"I...It... I went to Helheim. It was for but a moment! How..I cannot understand! It is here! It is in the palace. It is in the shadows. It stalks, waiting to grab its prey. Me! I am that prey! It smirks, taunting me! Frigga... mother.. please. Help me."

Everyone's gaze turned to Frigga. Her complexion was paler than usual. "I... What did the demon look like Loki?"

"It was... it blended with the shadows. It was ghastly. It was as if it itself was a shadow."

"Oh dear..." Frigga breathed softly. "Come Loki, now. Away from the shadows, it may be learking."

"It would not dare come into the hall in which the royal family was seated!" Loki said, or more begged.

"Dare? I dare not?! You are foolish to believe so, little Prince of Jotunhiem." 

Loki's face went even more pale. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he all but ran from the darkness and to his mothers side. "I may as well go!" He cried. "She shall have me, no matter what she must do."

"Perhaps you are not so foolish! Hel, my Queen may she reign forever more, has sent me to bring you back to her. Hide in the light while you might little one. I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night, not you!"

"No! You shan't have him! Not when I've finally gotten him back! You will go through me before it is allowed!"

"And I!" bellowed Thor, arm across his chest. "You shan't have my brother!"

"You have no power to stop me." The beast said with a loud laugh. "You God's and Goddess's forget that Hel too is a Goddess! My Queen has power far advanced from your meager sources!"

"You aren't indestuctable." Natasha said with a hum. "There has to be a way to save him from you."

"You, a mortal, wishes to save he who wished to destroy your world?"

"No!" Clint interrupted. "Nat, you can't be serious."

"Why not? He deserves a second chance."

"No he doesn't! Don't you remember what he did to me Nat."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Phil gave you yours. You gave me mine. He should be given one as well."

Clint sighed. "Fine."

"And so you agree... strange indeed. What say you, Odin Borson?"

Odin looked to Loki with his one eye, looking down just as quickly. "I have treated him much too harshly in the past. If it were to be granted, I would change all that I have done."

"It seems the trecturous Prince has been forgiven... But that does not save him. You are missing the one crucial element. And night, shadows, and darkness aproach. My Queen shall have her Prize."

Loki looked to the ground, stepping away from Frigga. "Then I shall go."

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed. "I didn't go!"

"That much is true little mortal. But you do not possess in your heart that one thing that will save him."

"You're wrong." Tony said with a smirk.

"Anthony you don't even know-"

"Of course I do. It's the same thing in every stupid, boring, idiotic fairytail."

"Tony if you're drunk I'm going to hit you so hard, I swear to God-"

"I'm not drunk Natasha." Tony said with a laugh.

"Enough mortal! What do you believe to be that thing which can save the Laufeyson?"

"I am no Lau-"

"Love." said Tony looking to Loki.

Everything went silent.

"Love. Yup, I said it. The L word. The one thing that can save him. The one thing that everyone thinks I'm incapable of. Turns out, I'm not. I do love Loki."

No one said a word.

"That's right." Tony said with a smirk. "I love Loki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating after 10 years. Sorry about that!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony loves Loki.

"So, Steve, we were speaking, and we believe we could have the procedure done tomorrow." said Cecilia as the four ate pizza around Tony's living area.

"Really?" asked Steve, perking up with hope. "You don't have to rush it, I understand that this may take time." He said quickly afterward, glancing at Bruce.

"We wish to relieve him as soon as we possibly can." Dr.Strange said with a nod. 

"It's going to get rid of the drug, but that doesn't necessarily mean he'll remember Steve." Bruce said gently.

"I know." Steve said softly. "But he's my best friend. Always have been, always will be. I don't want him hurting like this."

"He might not ever be that same person you once knew. You understand that, don't you?" asked Cecilia.

"I do, I really do. I still want him to have a chance to be happy." He looked at Bruce and smiled gently. "However he wants to be."

Bruce ducked his head in embarrassment. "Well, ugh, obviously you know his arm is getting cut off." He said, changing the subject. "But a good portion of his shoulder will be too." He outlined a v-shape on his own body, cutting down about an inch away from his neck but lower toward his shoulder. "About that much. We'll stitch him up, but he will be left without a big portion."

Steve let out a shaky sigh and nodded. "I understand. He wants it gone and so will I. We'll figure it out." 

"Certainly Stark will be able to make another, more human arm for him?" asked Dr.Strange. 

"I'm sure he could. Not sure he would." said Steve with a small, sad smile. "And I can understand why."

"Hm." Cecilia said, not wanting to go deeper into the comment. "Well, I suppose we should all try to get a good nights sleep." She said, standing.

"Oh we'll have to-"

"I've made arrangements for Dr.Strange and Dr.Reyes at the closest hotel for their stay." Jarvis immediately stated. "Cars are already waiting to assist downstairs and will be available tomorrow morning at eight." 

"Oh." said Steve dumbly. "Um, thank you Jarvis." He looked at the doctors. "Is that alright with you both?"

"Certainly." Dr.Strange replied with a nod.

"Of course!" Cecilia said with a smile. "We should be going now, we've got to get some rest."

"Let me help you with your-" 

"Nonsense." She replied, taking her bag herself. "I'm more than fine on my own." She picked up her bag and took it over to the elevator. Strange followed he. 

"Goodbye Bruce, Steve. We shall see you tomorrow morning." Strange said, with a final wave goodbye.

"See you tomorrow. Thank you so much." Steve said, tears springing to his eyes for a moment.

"Like I said." Cecilia said as the doors closed. "Anything for a friend."

Steve sighed shoulders slumping slightly as the doors closed and the two went down and out of sight.

"Are you alright?" Bruce asked, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

Steve nodded. "I'm good. A bit exhausted but happy. Thank you Bruce, so much."

"It's fine Steve. No one deserves to live like that. The procedure will go perfectly and Bucky will be just fine."

"I know." Steve said with a small smile. "I trust you, all three of you."

Bruce smiled. "I'm glad."

Steve nodded slightly. "I'm going to go check on Bucky. You sleep in Tony's room tonight."

"Me? No, it's alright. You can-"

"You need to get a good night sleep Bruce. Just... Please? I'll stay out here with Bucky."

Bruce nodded. "You're sure?"

"Absolutely." He began to walk off. "Goodnight Bruce, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Steve."  
\--------------------------------  
"I love Loki." Tony said with a smile, looking at the god himself. "And that will save him."

The demon was silent for a moment. "You say you love him. The one who almost destroyed your world?"

"That's right." Tony said. "I know he's made mistakes. And he's bound to make more. He's mischievous and arrogant."

Loki bristled and looked about to interrupt but Tony continued.

"Maybe he's selfish sometimes, and isn't the best at dealing with emotions." He smiled as Loki's frown deepened. "But I know someone just like him. And that'd be me. So I know he just needs someone to love him. And he just needs to be heard, and held, and kissed, and hugged. He needs to know he's good, and that he's so much more than what others have led him to believe. And I want to be that person to show him all that. Because I do him, despite his flaws."

The beast was quiet for a few moments. When he spoke he seemed almost surprised. "Loki is loved." He nodded slightly. "And so he is saved." He looked to Loki. "But, the moment he no longer loves you I will return to you. I assume I won't have to wait very much at all. After all, who could ever love a Jotun?" 

And with that the demon slunk into the shadows and was gone. Everything was silent for what seemed like hours.

Then, Tony let out a laugh. "Well that was interesting."

"Interesting!?" Frigga exclaimed and then laughed loudly. "I would not call it that, no."

Clint chuckled. "Well I can check demon off my bucket list."

"I really hope that wasn't really on your bucket list." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Anthony vanquished the demon." Thor said with a huge smirk. "He is more than worthy to marry an Odinson!"

Odin did not smile and did not laugh. He glanced at Tony and then nodded slightly way Thor's statement. "Yes, I agree."

Loki stared at Tony until he felt uncomfortable. "Um Loki? Are you okay?" Tony asked, glancing at the others who didn't seem to be bothered by the pair. "Everything alright now, are you?"

Loki moved slowly over to Tony. He hesitantly brought a hand up to touch Tony's cheek. He then brought the other up, cupping his face.

"Loki?" Tony asked, taking Loki's wrists in his hands but not pulling them away from his face. "What's wrong?"

Loki smiled widely, and a few tears fell down his face. "You are real." He whispered reverently. "This is not a dream. You are not magic."

Tony smiled slightly. "No, I'm not. I'm 100% the real deal. The one and only Tony Stark."

"And you love me?" Loki asked, stroking Tony's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Yes, I do." Tony replied, massaging Loki's wrists gently. 

"And you wish to marry me? A Jotun? The Prince of lies?" Loki asked softly.

"Yes." Tony replied simply. "I don't care about that. You're Loki. And that's that. You're not Loki of Asgard if you don't want to be. You're not Loki, God of Lies if you don't want to be. You can just be Loki to me." 

Loki closed his eyes for a moment, smiling as he took a deep breath. "Thank you Anthony Stark." He murmured softly. He leaned in and kissed Tony gently. "I will try to be what you wish for me to be."

"Loki." Tony said with a smile and a small shake of his head. "Just be you. No matter what."

Loki smiled sadly. "I am not enough."

"You are enough. You have always been enough. People have always made it seem like you aren't. But you are, and always will be." Tony pulled Loki's hands away from his face gently. "Now, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."

Loki laughed. "Of course, you must be famished." He looked to Frigga. "Mother?"

Frigga's face light up in a beautiful smile. "Yes Loki?"

He glanced toward Tony and smiled. "My betrothed and I are famished. May we join you to dine?"

Frigga sighed, though her smile never faded. "I would be honored."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Day. The Day After The Deamon.

The next morning couldn't come quick enough for Steve. He had a fitful night of sleep, tossing and turning. When the sun finally rose he seemed to had just fallen asleep. 

Regardless of his sleep deprivation he rose from bed and wandered toward the kitchen. He didn't make it half way before he felt a knife to his throat and a solid weight outlining his back. He stilled and held his breath, going tense. "Bucky."

The knife pressed against his neck just a bit harder. Steve suppressed the want to fight back. "Bucky, it's me. It's Steve."

"Steven Grant Rogers. Mission: Terminate." The voice behind him growled. Steve vaguely recognized it as Bucky.

At that moment Bruce rounded the corner of the kitchen, coming face to face with Steve. 

Steve gasped as Bucky pressed the knife to his throat hard enough to create a thin cut. Bruce remained stock still. "Bucky." Steve said softly, scared but trying to overcome it. "Bucky you know Bruce. You like Bruce. You're his friend." 

Bucky stared at Bruce but didn't take away his knife. Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Bucky if you were going to kill me you'd have done it already." 

"Steve-"

"He would have. If I was his mission he would have killed me." He opened his eyes slowly. "Bucky I know you're in there. And I know this is really hard for you. But you need to fight this for just a bit longer." 

"Steve I need you to tell me everything's alright. I know it's not ideal but I'm getting nervous. And the other guy really doesn't need to make an appearance right now." Bruce said, clenching his fists and digging his nails into his hands. 

"We're good. Bucky, I know you can hear me. You're my best friend Buck. I'm not giving up. I need you to fight for just a few more hours and then you'll be free. You can do that, I know you can. But if you're going to finish your mission do it. I'm not going to try to save myself from you. I can't. Like I've always said, I'm with you till the end of the line. If you choose to make that now, then fine. At least I know you'll be in good hands." He said, smiling slightly as Bruce toward the end. 

Everything was silent, still, for what seemed like hours. And then the knife clattered to the floor and Bucky sank to his knees, tugging at his hair with his true arm. 

Steve's hand went to his throat, wincing at the sting. Bruce let out a breath and unclenched his fists. He moved toward Steve to check his neck. 

"I'm fine." Steve said with a small smile. Bruce noticed his hands were shaking and tears were threatening to escape from his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Steve nodded slightly and then turned to Bucky. He knelt slowly and took Bucky's hand from his hair. He realized Bucky was shaking just as bad as he was, if not worse. "Hey, Buck, it's okay. It's alright."

Bucky let out a sob, feeling Steve's blood stained hand on his. "Don't let them take me Steve. Please, help me. Don't let me fall, don't let me fall." Bucky babbled, clenching onto Steve. 

Steve couldn't help the tears that fell then. He pulled Bucky close by the neck and leaned his forehead on his. "I'll never let them take you Buck. I'll never let you fall again. I'm here Buck, everything's going to be just fine soon."

Bruce stood awkwardly beside the two, not quite sure what to do. It was a blessing when Jarvis spoke. "Doctor Banner, Doctor Reyes and Doctor Strange have arrived."

Bruce nodded. "Okay Jarvis, let them up." He looked over to Steve. "I'm going to meet them and we'll get everything prepped. Keep him calm."

Steve glanced at Bruce and then back to Bucky. "I will."

Bruce nodded and then walked away. He arrived at the elevator doors just as the doctors arrived. Cecelia smiled lightly as the two exited the elevator. "Good morning Doctor Banner."

"Good morning Cecelia, Stephen. You're early. I hope you had a good nights rest?"

"Yes, we were both up and ready so there was no point in delaying. We did, thank you. How is Steven? And Bucky?" asked Strange, glancing around.

Bruce sighed. "There was a bit of an incident this morning. Everything's okay now. But Steve is going to be keeping Bucky calm while we get everything ready."

Cecelia raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Was the room sanitized?"

"Yes Doctor Reyes. The medical room and scrubs have been sanitized." Jarvis replied.

"Thank you Jarvis." Cecelia said. She looked to Bruce. "We should start as soon as possible."

Bruce nodded. "Let's get into our scrubs and make sure the instruments are all there. Then we can get Bucky in."

Strange nodded. "I will likely have to put him under again."

"Possibly." said Bruce, as the three began to walk toward the medical room. "Though this morning he did speak English. He was trying to fight the drug." 

"He is certainly a strong man." Strange replied as they entered a room which held scrubs and sanitizing equipment. "I worry about him waking during the surgery. It would be extremely agonizing."

"Well I took the liberty of looking into Steve's medical files. I figured we'd be best of using his figures since both he and Bucky have similar metabolisms."

Cecilia nodded. "That'd be for the best."

They entered a medical room and proceeded to put on their scrubs, scrubbing their hands. Meanwhile Jarvis informed Steve that they were nearly ready. 

"Okay Bucky, we have to go and get you prepped now." Steve said softly, standing from his place on the ground. "In a little while this will be all over."

"Save me Steve." Bucky spoke softly. "Don't let them take me."

"I won't Bucky, I won't." He offered Bucky his hand. "I'll keep you safe this time."

Bucky hesitated, but eventually took his hand. He stood, but slumped his shoulders beside Steve, trying to make himself appear smaller. 

"Come on Bucky, let's get you ready." Steve said with a slight smile. "You're safe here."

As they walked he continued to murmur soothing. Bucky walked with his eyes downcast, hugging himself with his right arm. He kept pleading with Steve to keep him safe. Steve forced himself to keep those tears that were trying to escape at bay. 

When they finally reached the room that Jarvis led them to, the doctors were all in their scrubs and ready to go.

"Is he alright?" asked Bruce, studying Bucky's hunched form intently. 

"Yea." Steve said with a smile. "He's ready to be okay again."  
\--------------------------------  
"So, after all that shit yesterday, why don't we start planning the wedding today?"

Tony sat across from Loki, who was facing the fire. He stared blankly into the flaming fireplace, a slight smile on his lips. "Frigga will want to plan most of it I suppose. Considering all that's occurred I requested the festivities to be held off until tomorrow."

"So what's going to be happening tomorrow?"

"It will likely be the betrothal party. You needn't worry, it is perhaps the most enjoyable." Loki said with a shrug, still staring at the fire, refusing to even turn toward Tony.

"Loki, is something wrong?" Tony asked with a slight cock of his head.

"No, of course not." Loki said softly. "Why would there be?"

Tony was silent for a few moments. He then got up from his chair and went over to Loki. He took Loki's hand and knelt beside him. The god grasped his fingers like a life line and yet still stared at the fire. "Please Loki." Tony said softly. "I can help."

Loki finally glanced toward Tony. Quickly afterward he looked away again. "You love me?"

Tony laughed softly, although not meanly. "We went over this Loki. I do, I really do."

"I'm sorry." Loki said softly. "It is..."

"You're worried I'm going to just forget about you once we get married." Tony guessed. "You think I'm just going to throw you aside like everyone else has all your life. You think I'm going to go and find someone else."

Loki took his hand away from Tony's. He dug his finger nails into his arm to try and distract himself from the emotions bubbling in him. "Will you?"

Tony shook his head. "I couldn't." He leaned up and kissed Loki. 

Loki was stunned for a moment, but seconds later reciprocated the kiss, pulling Tony closer to him. He felt tears finally overflow, tasted them as he continue to kiss Tony, noticed the light feeling that came with them finally springing free. 

Tony pulled away first, but kept his mouth close to Loki's. "I won't forget you. I won't leave you. I'll never look down on you or push you around. I'm going to try to be good for you."

"I pray your goodness will spread to me." Loki replied, voice shaking.

"You don't need my goodness Loki." Tony replied, pulling back further and kissing Loki on the forehead. "You're good all on your own."

Loki sighed softly and smiled. "Thank you Anthony." 

"No problem Loki." Tony replied, taking a step back. "So there isn't anything we need to plan?"

"I suppose we might speak a bit about all that will shall happen since you are unaware of it all." Loki said with a small shrug. "That is, if you wish."

"That'd be really helpful." Tony replied, pulling up a chair beside Loki. "So why don't we go day by day. You said it's a week and six days of celebrating and on the seventh the wedding, right?"

"Correct." Loki said, glancing over at Tony with a light smile. "Tomorrow will be the betrothing ball. It is very simple. The groom is not to enter the ball until an hour after it has begun. The bride will already be present. He will be dancing when the groom enters. When he does, he must find where his beloved is, ask to cut in, dance and then propose. The bride, of course, will say yes. There will be clapping and hoorahs and then the ball will continue. Then we will be officially betrothed."

"That sounds pretty simple." Tony said with a nod. "We have to figure out who's who though."

Loki sighed. "I suppose I'd be classified as the bride."

"Well no. Because you're a Prince."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I won't even address that. But Thor asked you to marry me. Which would mean you are the groom."

"Can't we just both be grooms?" asked Tony, reaching over and taking Loki's hand in his. "We're both men."

"That isn't how it works here." Loki said softly. He squeezed Tony's hand gently, using his other hand to trace patterns on Tony's backhand. "There must be a bride."

"Let me be the bride." Tony said, watching Loki's hand. "It'd be easier."

"Being a bride would be humiliating to you. It makes no difference to me, I have no pride left to lose. You shall be the groom that is final." He stopped his hand and looked up to Tony. "Are you sure Anthony?"

Tony looked up as well. "I'm absolutely sure. Whether I'm the bride or the groom. I'm going to marry you." 

"You are unbelievable." Loki said softly. "Is this truly not a dream?"

Tony took Loki's free hand in his own. "It's not a dream Loki. You're going to be my husband and I'm going to take care of you. I'll never let anyone hurt you like that again. You're safe."

Loki blinked away tears. "Thank you. I don't deserve it, I know. But thank you nonetheless."

Tony nodded slightly. "Don't mention it. Now, why don't you tell me about the rest of the days leading up to our wedding."

Loki smiled. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What/Who would you like to see? Thank you for any one who is faithful in reading ❤️


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the surgery. Loki explains some Asgardian wedding customs.

After the operation, Steve could hardly breathe. The operation had been successful. Cecilia, Strange, and Bruce had been able to remove the arm, the wiring, the poison. But shortly after, when Bucky had meant to wake, he simply didn't. 

"It's getting sort of late." Bruce said softly.

The four had been standing around Bucky, waiting for him to wake. 

"Is he... He's breathing right?" said Steve, a tight feeling in his chest.

"He's alive." said Strange. "Perhaps we gave him too much anesthesia?"

"He still would have woken by now." replied Cecilia. "Or he would have been killed."

"But he's okay right? I mean he's not going to die now right?" asked Steve frantically. "He's going to be okay, I told him he would so he will, right?"

"Jarvis scan him, check his vitals. Check anything you can." said Bruce, checking for Bucky's pulse. 

"Certainly Dr.Banner, one moment."

Meanwhile Bruce checked everything he could himself, continually finding nothing wrong. 

"Dr.Banner, I've scanned all that I am able." spoke Jarvis.

"Anything?" 

"Negative." Jarvis said, sounding a bit confused himself. "Mr.Barnes seems to be in perfect physical health."

"Then it is not something physical." Strange said something. "It is mental."

"What do you mean?" asked Steve.

"Something going on in his head that's keeping him from waking." Cecilia said with a slight shrug as Strange moved to be besides Bucky's head. "He doesn't want to wake up so he hasn't." 

"It's not really scientifically proven, but I guess it could be possible." said Bruce. "Can you sense anything Strange."

"I am no mind reader. Perhaps it would be best to call Xavier in. But from what I can sense, he is fearful. He is frightened to wake. Why, I am not sure. I can not be sure that is even true. It is simply what I can sense."

"Do you think Xavier would be willing to help Cecilia?" asked Bruce.

"The Professor is willing to help almost anyone. I'll see if I can get into contact with him."

"Who is he?" asked Steve. The three stopped conversing and turned to Steve. Steve blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm still not caught up with everything from this time."

"It's fine." Cecilia said with a small smile. "His name is Charles Xavier, but mostly everyone calls him Professor X."

"He is an extremely powerful mutant, a telepath." Strange continued.

"He's the leader of the X-Men, an extremely intelligent and kind person. If I had to choose anyone to be in my head, which I don't take kindly to, it'd be Xavier." Bruce finished.

"So what would he do to Bucky?"

"He'd just try to get a sense of what's going on in Bucky's head right now. He'd be able to converse with him, even when he's out like this. He might be able to get him to wake up." Bruce explained, looking back at Bucky. "If not, I don't know what we could do."

"I'll go make the call." Cecilia said with a nod. "I'm sure he'll be able to help." She spoke softly, walking out of the sanitized room.

"What if... What if he can't help?" Steve asked softly, going over and taking Bucky's still hand gently. "What'll happen to Bucky?"

Strange sighed softly. "He would be in a coma like state. We could only hope he would wake. If not, he'd spend the rest of his existence sleeping, so to speak."

"But we're not going to let that happen Steve. We've come this far, we're not going to give up on him." Bruce said, putting a hand on Steve's shoulder. "He's coming out of this."

Steve simply nodded, staring at Bucky's face. Even now it was full of tension, fear. He wondered if that would ever be removed. If Bruce would be the one to remove it.

"Alright, I made the call." Cecilia spoke from outside of the room, looking in from behind a glass window. "He's on his way, he's in the Blackbird."

Bruce nodded. "Jarvis, he can land on the roof, right?" 

"Certainly Dr.Banner. According to the Blackbird schematics, it should fit quite well." 

"Perfect. Have any idea how long Cecilia?" Bruce asked, looking toward the glass window.

"Shouldn't take long at all. He was at the school." 

"Not long at all then. Ten, fifteen minutes at most." Strange said with a nod. "The surgery is over with, Bucky can be moved to a different room I suppose."

"I'd rather keep him in a sterile environment, at least for a while." Bruce said. "The professor should have no problem communicating with him from behind the glass."

"Maybe... Maybe it's best if he didn't communicate with him at all." Steve said softly, holding Bucky's hand gently. "Maybe we should let him sleep."

"Are you seriously even suggesting that Steve?" Bruce asked, shocked. "After all of this?"

"He's asleep for a reason Bruce. He doesn't want to wake up."

"Perhaps he simply needs reassurance Steven." Strange said, glancing at first Bucky then Steve. "Perhaps he's simply frightened."

"If waking up is going to hurt him, then let him sleep." Steve said stubbornly. "It's what he'd want."

"You really think he'd want you to let him die?" Cecilia asked incredulously. 

"I-"

"He asked you not to let him fall Steve. He asked you to keep them from him. If you leave him like this, if you let him die without fighting, you've let him fall all over again." Bruce said, walking over and putting a hand on Bucky's remaining arm. "I haven't know Bucky long. I don't know much about him. But I know for a fact that he wouldn't want you to let him die." 

Steve had tears in his eyes as Bruce finished. He stared at Bucky, but then turned his eyes to Bruce. "He's going to hate me. He's going to know I let him fall, I let him become that monster, that machine. I did that to him. I wasn't able to save him from that." 

"He'll also know how much you fought to make things better for him. You couldn't save him last time, but that's the past Steve. He needs you to save him now. Don't abandon him." 

Steve nodded once, his eyes tearing so much that when he blinked they boiled over. He looked to Bucky's hand and squeezed his fingers once. "I'm with you Bucky. I'm not letting you go this time."

"The Blackbird is approaching. Shall I lead Dr. Xavier to the medical center?"

"Go ahead Jarvis." Steve said with a nod. He looked to Bruce. "Bucky's going to be one lucky guy." He said with a small smile. "You'll take care of him."

Bruce blushed and looked away. "Right now, you need to take care of him."

-Actually right now he needs to take care of himself gentlemen.-

Bruce tensed slightly but forced himself to relax at the voice in his head. He noticed Steve's confusion and smiled slightly. "That would be the Professor." He explained simply.

-Yes, no need to fear Steven. I mean no harm. If you would rather I not communicate like this, I understand.-

"No, no." Steve spoke out loud. "It's fine. You just caught me off guard."

"Yea Professor, a bit of warning next time." 

The Professor chuckled audibly and both men looked over to see him and another man in the next room over with Cecilia. "Well, I am on your territory so I presumed you knew I'd be coming."

"We did sir, and thank you for it." Steve replied with a nod. "We need your help."

"Yes, Cecilia briefly went over the case with me over the phone."

The other man looked from Steve to Bruce and smirked slightly. "Hey bub, remember me?"

Now that he mentioned it... The man looked familiar to Bruce. Before he could reply, the Professor spoke.

"Don't agitate the man Logan." He said, shaking his head slightly. "I do apologize for him. He feared this might be some sort of trap. Although, the the Avengers would want to trap me he hasn't truly explained."

"Alright alright, just get on with this so we can get out of here." The man, Logan, said with a wave of his hand. "No need to spend more time around these two than necessary. Especially little old Bruce here."

"Do I- You seem familiar to me. Have we... Do we know each other?" Bruce asked, racking his brain trying to reveal how he knew this man. 

"Logan not now." The Professor said firmly. He looked at Steve. "May I begin?"

Steve looked at Bucky for a long while. "Will it hurt him?"

"Possibly." The man answered truthfully. "I will try to make it as painless as possible."

"If he's got messy memories it's going to hurt. I would know." Logan input, crossing his arms over his chest. "But this will help him."

Steve took a deep breath and then nodded. "Alright. Go ahead."  
\-------------------------------  
"Tell me about Earth?"

"You've been there." Tony said with a small smile. He stood where he was, sitting at a table across from the bed. 

Loki sighed. "Yes. But it was... Not exactly in my mind to learn anything about the culture or... Anything truly. I learned only of weakness."

Tony frowned for a moment but turned it into a smile. "Alright. Well Earth is... A really diverse place. So you might want to narrow it down."

"Alright then, where you are from. New York." 

"Well New York is actually really diverse also. It's got a variety of sections and races, religions, preferences. There are a lot of immigrants that live there. And, it's one of the most hero populated places around. It's one of the most known cities in the entire world. There are tons of movies depicted in New York, and music made about it. Theatre, and the arts in general, is pretty big there."

Loki perked up slightly at that. "Truly? Do you have many art galleries?"

"Tons." Tony said with a bright smile. "I'll take you to all of them. And if you want we can buy a piece or two."

"I would be most pleased if we might." Loki said. He looked around his room. "I do love all forms of art. It's quite similar to magic."

"Well isn't magic considered an art?" Tony asked, eyebrow raised. "I would think so."

Loki smiled sadly. "For women perhaps. Much like the other arts."

"I think it's beautiful." Tony said softly. 

Loki stood with a sly little smile, walking toward Tony with a little swing in his step. "Is that correct?" He asked, raising a hand. A green mist formed on his finger tips and he had it dance up toward his palm. "It is almost... sensual."

Tony gasped softly as Loki leaned in, his lips so close if either moved they'd be kissing. 

Loki laid his hand on Tony's neck. "I can do much more than that."

"Loki-"

There was a knock on the door. Loki leaned in and kissed Tony, making the man gasp. Loki slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth. Before Tony could think to reciprocate Loki pulled away, smiling mischievously. "Come in!" He said, already walking away. 

Frigga opened the door with a small smile. "Loki, it's wonderful to see you up and well." She looked over at the flushed Tony and frowned slightly. "Are you alright Anthony?" She asked gently. "You look a bit feverish."

Tony cleared his throat. "No I'm good. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, it's something more for you." She replied with a little smile. 

A man walked in behind her and Loki smiled slightly. "Mother, already? And in front of me at that, for shame!"

"Oh hush Loki, as if you're one to follow traditions." Frigga teased. 

Tony stood and looked at the three with an eyebrow raised. "So what's going on?"

"This is Kare, he's to fit both of you for your clothing for the upcoming ceremonies."

Kare was a slender, tall man, almost as tall as Loki himself. His eyes were a bright blue, and his hair was an even brighter blonde. He was staring at Tony, as if he was measuring him with his eyes. 

"Well, I suppose he knows my measurements. He'll have to take Anthony's and then we can sit down and talk about colors and what not."

Frigga smiled and went over, kissing Loki on the cheek and pulling him into a hug. "I swear, these ceremonies will be the most beautiful Asgard has ever seen."

"Perhaps, until Thor's comes around." Loki responded, trying not to sound bitter. 

Frigga smiled lightly. "With your taste and mine combined I can doubt that."

Kare walked over to Tony and bowed slightly. "Prince Anthony, may I?"

Tony, being used to fittings and the like nodded. "So, what, I get a new suit for each ceremony?"

"Not exactly. For certain days you'll be wearing a suit. Others you will not. You'll be able to pick everything at the clothing ceremony." Loki explained, walking over to Tony as Frigga spread a few books on Loki's desk. 

"I don't have to wear a dress do I?" Tony asked, feeling uncomfortable with the idea already. 

Loki laughed. "No beloved, no dresses." 

"Please raise your arms Prince." Kare said, standing from his position at Tony's feet. 

Tony did as told with a little frown. "Will everyone start calling me that?"

"Of course. You are a Prince of Asgard now." Frigga responded, coming over with a smile. "You'll be given the utmost respect and highest regards."

"Sounds like a lot to live up to."

"It is." Loki said softly. "And you'll be married to me. Which will make it worse."

Tony frowned, wanted to comfort Loki but knew he had to stand still. "Don't talk about yourself like that Loki." Tony said gently. 

Loki sighed but said nothing more. Kare finished his work in silence. When he was done he stepped back. "His measurements are done my queen. May we move on to fabrics and colors?"

"Traditionally, the groom will wear the colors of his battle armor throughout the ceremony, and the bride will wear colors completing these colors." Frigga explained to Tony as they all moved to the desk.

"But, Prince Loki is anything but conventional." Kare said with a smile. "I was informed your colors are red and gold?" 

Tony nodded. "Green and red don't go unless it's Christmas." He said with a small laugh.

"Well black goes with everything." Loki said with a shrug. 

"But to a wedding?" Tony said with a frown. "Isn't that a little taboo?"

"Our funerals are not like yours. Black is not primarily associated, so it matters not."

Kare looked hesitant. "Black is not a common color among weddings Prince."

"Precisely. I think black would look quite nice with gold and red. What do you think mother, Anthony?"

"That actually might look nice. Different." Tony replied with a smile. "Whatever makes you happy."

"If you wish it Loki." Frigga replied with a smile. "I believe it will look lovely."

Loki beamed. "It's settled then. Red, gold and black are to be our colors."

Kare nodded slightly. "As you wish. Is there any fabric you would particularly enjoy?"

"Silk, lace, and satin. They must be incorporated at least once."

"Wool is traditionally used during hunting. Perhaps some black wool for Anthony?" Frigga suggested.

Loki nodded. "Cotton for comfort?" 

"Wait, I'm going hunting?" Tony asked with a frown. "I don't know how to hunt."

"Never mind that, Thor will be with you. We really must go over the customs with you soon." Loki said, looking at some fabric that Kare had presented him with. "No, no cotton. It looks as though we're poor." 

"Ugh, can we do that like now? I have no idea what going on."

Frigga laughed. "That seems enough for now Loki, you'll choose everything else at the ceremony." She turned to Tony. "Now you come, Loki and I will explain everything over a cup of tea."

Loki sighed, as though exasperated, but smiled slightly. "Fine. Thank you Kare. I look forward to discussing this further at the ceremony."

Kare bowed slightly as the three left the room. Frigga led them to a small sitting area, where a female servant was already setting up tea for them. Frigga sat, and then Loki and Tony sat across from her. 

"I assume Loki has at least told you how long this will last?"

Tony nodded. "It seems a bit long. Don't you think we can cut back a bit."

Loki hummed slightly. "Perhaps that would be for the better mother. Anthony isn't used to our ways. Fourteen days is a bit excessive to him."

Frigga took her cup of tea. "I suppose we might be able to cut it down to seven. But there are certain ceremonies I absolutely insist that we keep."

"Well, can you explain the ceremonies to me? Then we can talk about shortening it?" Tony asked, taking his tea. He took a sip, made a face of distaste and put it down.

Loki smirked slightly at Tony's face, not picking up his own tea. "Alright. So tomorrow is the betrothal ceremony, which you know about."

"That is one I insist we keep." Frigga said with a smile. "The second day, is the choice of dressing, which we must keep as well."

"I am not adverse to it. We simply choose our clothing for each day in front of family, friends, and few others who are asked to attend."

"That sounds simple. The third day?"

"A town celebration." Loki said with a little eye roll. "I believe we'd be better off cutting that one."

Frigga frowned slightly. "It is important that the town see we support you in this decision. I wouldn't be adverse to removing gaming."

Loki sighed. "Not would I. So let's do away with it. And if we must have a town celebration, why not combing that and gifting?"

Frigga nodded. "Alright." She looked to Tony. "Gifting is when the bride goes door to door collecting small gifts and offerings, accompanied by a married man."

"It's meant to be good luck, symbolic of long life and marriage." Loki said with an eye roll. That would've been day five, and day four would've been gaming which we've done away with. Day six is the bride party-"

"Which we are most certainly not doing away with!"

"Who's going to attend mother? It makes no sense." 

Tony shook his head. "No, I think you should have one." 

Loki frowned. "Fine. There is a groom party as well. Why not have them the same day?" 

"But Thor would only be able to attend one." Frigga said, shaking her head slightly. 

"One could be in the morning, the other in the evening?" Tony suggested.

"Perfect." Loki replied with a nod. "Day seven is chasing of the groom. It's relatively simple. The groom must go and hide either in the woods or in the town alone. The bride must find him. It's meant to be a test of sorts."

"I imagined it was much more frightening." Tony said with a laugh. 

"No, not frightening at all. But we must keep it. Day eight is the masquerade."

"We can combine that with the ball on the thirteenth." Loki suggested. "It actually would be quite beautiful."

"Oh yes, I think that's a wonderful idea! The ninth would have been the groom party. Days ten and eleven are my least favorite..."

"Then we can do away with them, thank gods." Loki said with a nod. "Battles and hunting are the least enjoyable."

"Sounds good to me." said Tony with a shrug. 

Frigga sighed but allowed it. "Day twelve is drinking of the wine."

"It's very simple, it's meant to symbolize our blood coming together as one. The ordained will say some words, we cross arms and drink of the same wine."

"Can't we do that at the wedding?" Tony offered. "Sounds like something some people do on earth at weddings."

Loki nodded. "It's settled then. Seven days."

"Odin won't like this." Frigga said softly.

"He need not attend." Loki said with an eye roll. 

Frigga opened her mouth to say something but shut it. She stood. "I'll go and have a talk with him and the servers. You both get some rest."

"Thank you mother." Loki said softly. 

Frigga smiled. "Anything, my child."

Tony was drowning when Loki looked back at him. "What is wrong? Did I do something?" Loki asked quickly, putting a hand on Tony's arm, shaking slightly.

Tony put his hand on Loki's. "No, you didn't do anything. I just... Bruce still isn't back with Bucky and Steve. I just hope everything's okay."  
\------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take ages to update. Thank you to anyone still reading. Just a reminder, any "Asgardian customs" are completely fake and come from other Earth customs (in Finland gifting is an old custom) or made up in my own imagination. There are way too many guest stars in this story I swear.


End file.
